Away For The Honeymoon
by Yamagata
Summary: Sequel to Away From Boyfriends. Krystal and her wife Katt are about to have a long honeymoon, and a bigger adventure.
1. The World Awaits

**A/N:This is a sequel to Away From Boyfriends. Star Fox and its characters and locations all belong to Nintendo. There will be Anime furry females introduced.**

1 year has passed by since the battle with the Molinari Crime Family. Everything was peaceful now that the crime family was dead. Half of the surviving crime family members were executed, another half were given life without parole or year numbered sentences.

The Cornerian government finally decided to permit female toplessness in their capital city and 3 of their major cities.

Infant April, daughter of Krystal and Katt gained a sister named Christie, and a brother named Jacques. This was all thanks to when the wife and wife couple had a big night with Fox McCloud and got pregnant. Jacques was half Cerinian like April and they would eventually learn quickly. They would have to teach Christie regularly like a normal Lylatian child.

(Song: Beautiful Earth from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam)

One day, the Cerinian vixen and her pink furred wife were having an exercise jog without tops. "Look at the sun above us. Sure beats the hell out of going to a beach or church." Krystal laughed.

"Crime rate's gonna drop soon. Big relief for the ladies of this planet." Katt smiled.

"Safe drugs are going into shelves more than cocaine." Krystal said with her breasts bouncing with her running.

The couple paused their running because the feline wanted to show something. "Krystal, I would like to show you what I applied to my body." The Lylatian cat showed her back and had a rose and warrior tattoo engraved on it. "You did that for me? Thank you, Katty!" Krystal giggled then she smiled. "It represents our strong love?"

"Yes, it does."

Her vixen wife decided to move her hands over her topless figure. "You were right, my wife. I guess I do have a heavenly voice, beautiful breasts, and slender reflexes."

Katt looked up and said "A run through of the alleys okay? I could use an extra round but away from the hot hot sun."

"If you can take the smells, that will be fine." Krystal chuckled then she and her wife began to jog through the slums of the city. An elderly mountain lion cheered with a bottle of brandy "Cheers to the top ladies of Corneria."

"Back at you, pops." Krystal giggled while running with her wife.

(Stop song at 1:26)

They jogged for 4 more minutes with joy. The lesbian couple sure did not mind the smell the alley provided. Suddenly, two yari spears were pointed at them. This caused them to stop with a skid.

(Song: Danger Zone from Golgo 13 the Professional at 25 seconds)

Krystal saw they were an all female street gang in samurai armor. She counted an orange tiger (the 1st spear user), a red fox with an afro hair style (the 2nd spear user), a yonagumi horse, a doe, a raccoon dog, and a leopard cat.

(37)

"Hey, ladies, these alleys are the Yellow Tiger clan turf. Unless you got clearance, you turn your asses the way you came." The yonaguni smirked.

The afro red fox pointed her katana forward. "You heard us girls, get outta here!"

(47)

Krystal sweated but then pulled out her staff while Katt pulled out a spear and a katana. It was about to erupt into an alleyway melee fight when someone called out "Hold it up!"

(Stop at 1:09)

A female Asian black bear came out in daimyo clothing. "What's this, a girl in male drag?" Krystal laughed.

"Ah! Boss Tamagawa!" The red fox bowed.

Tamagawa prepared to take out a weapon of her own, a double ended sword. "State your purposes strangers."

The pink cat innocently explained "I'm married to Krystal here, and we're getting exercise before a honeymoon. My name is Katt Monroe by the way."

The female bear gang leader was surprised, she heard of the legendary Cerinian princess. "Ah yes, the beautiful Krystal. My name is Ryoko Tamagawa."

The tiger sheathed her spear and announced "Nagachi Gonda."

"Name's Diana Itagaki." The yonaguni horse put her weapon down.

"I'm Masanaya Senguren." The red fox sheathed her spear too.

The leopard cat wiggled her tail "I'm Momo Mouri."

The doe tapped her helmet. "You can call me Kenyu Toramaru."

Lastly, the raccoon dog twirled and bowed. "Sadaya Innoshima is in town!"

The Cerinian pointed to herself worried "Did Molinari hire you ladies?"

"We got fired by him for losing track of you, during the war against Molinari." Tamagawa shook her head and waved her war fan.

"We really want to congratulate you for putting him and his empire down." Masanaya knelt with a hand on the ground.

Krystal sighed with relief. "Safe for a half-naked vixen like me."

The pink cat stared at the gang leader's chest. "Oh me, oh my. Would you care to show them off?"

"You heard the woman." Kenyu began to strip. With her breasts revealed, the doe continued "We're stripped naked right now."

The other female gang members stripped naked along with Krystal and Katt, who kept their sneakers on. "Is there a good reason why you're keeping your shoes on despite going naked?" Sadaya was confused.

The Cerinian smiled with her left hand near her exposed vagina. "I'm using them for jogging."

Tamagawa showed that she had 42DD breasts. "Do you like what your seeing?"

"Whoa, nice tits, boss!" Masanaya shook her ass.

"I know, Masanaya. Krystal was already showing her boobies when she came to us." Ryoko gripped her breasts and licked her nipples.

Katt touched the horse's naked breasts "For a street gang member, you are quite adorable naked, aren't you?"

"Just like the pictures, only...real!" Diana scoffed.

Nagachi sat down all naked, and stared in Krystal's eyes. "Before you got naked more often on Corneria, where did you do it a lot?"

The vixen bended her knees and politely said "I lived on Sauria and I showed off my womanly features during my tenancy there."

"A long tenancy? Man, you had a long time before the legendary Fox McCloud showed his damn ass out there." Sadaya rubbed her tail.

Katt walked up to the boss and explained "It was a long tenancy for her. She had no home since her mother and father died on Cerinia. Krystal stripped herself naked for the male and female dinosaurs."

The Cerinian sat on the black bear's lap. "Let's test the sex endurance of your gang, then we can talk what you guys do."

Krystal began to kiss the bear, whilst pressing her breasts against Tamagawa's white furred ones. She was also plunging her tail into the bear's body. Momo got behind the blue vixen and pressed her own cat tits against the woman's back. "Want a little help?" Momo grinned. The Cerinian giggled "Sure. Why not?" Sadaya seated behind her bear boss and pressed her hands on her master's ass. "Hot stuff! All sides even." Tamagawa moaned. Katt was occupying herself with Diana's horse clit. The yonaguni had been fingering the tiger who mounted her waist. "Do it harder. We both want it splashing out!" Diana groaned. Kenyu was on her knees with her breasts above the lying yonaguni and she was gripping the horse's breasts. "Nice view, huh? I'm enjoying it!" The doe grinned. Pausing from her licking, the feline grinned "Fucking amazing for a samurai gang member, Diana." After 4 minutes later, Tamagawa, Nagachi and Diana came.

The female gang members and the wives rested for a moment then they got up. "Okay... Now what we've given you elevation, what does this gang do?"

Tamagawa flicked her breasts and explained "We, the Yellow Tiger gang have stolen from rich men, and gave to the poor. The poor, are the people who live in the slums, like we do. Think of us, as a Lylatian Robin Hood gang."

"And never once, has the law found out about us." Naguchi waved her tail and right hand.

Momo sighed then stood up. "We are also clever with disguises as military officers."

Masanaya held her right index finger. "Plus, we'll work for hire, but it won't come freely to those who want to bring on the rich men."

Sadaya licked her left hand and rubbed her saliva on her breasts. "So, where do you girls are planning a honeymoon?"

"Sauria." Krystal answered.

Nagachi was surprised "You mean that place where all the dinosaurs live?"

Katt smiled "That's exactly what Krystal means."

Before the wives could start reapply their pants and underpants, the black bear held her hands up. "Before you go on your honeymoon, I must remind you of something very grim that's happened on Sauria lately. Last year, I watched a news report on the Molinari cook, Fernando McCardy. He was attempting to poach on the planet for dinosaurs, when he encountered a figure called by its residents: The Thief of Dinosaurs. The criminal killed him and is said to steal goods from dinosaur tribes. I'm not sure if its a cat or any other animal species."

The vixen had a plan "How about if I have a honeymoon, mixed with a vacation and a thief hunt? We'll capture the thief, and bring him before judgment!"

Krystal and Katt then put their pants back and they continued their exercise.


	2. Welcome to Sauria

**Poznámky: There's to be guest appearances of Beaker, Scooter and Walter from the Muppets and Maid Marian the vixen, Vixey and Dixie. The three Muppets belong to the Jim Henson company and Disney respectively and the three Disney animals belong to Disney.**

**Remember, Skullfox's OC Scarlet belongs to him.**

**And Namigi's OC Jessy L. Wolf is his property.  
><strong>

On Earth...

Maid Marian the vixen of Nottingham and her new wives Dixie and Vixey were preparred for their honeymoon to Lylat. The red vixen made calls to three persons.

"Your friend, Mr. Beaker. You did call him over right, to make the final trip preparations. Who are those other people you called?" Vixey was curious.

Marian flirtatiously smiled "You'll find out when they arrive."

Minutes later, Beaker and two muppets arrived. One of them had orange humanoid skin, red hair, glasses, a green jacket, blue jeans and red shoes. The other muppet had yellow humanoid skin, brown hair, a blue shirt and pants, and shoes.

"Hi there, Scooter, Walter and Beaker. Ready to go on a Lylatian vacation with us animals?" the maiden smiled with her arms under her still covered breasts.

Walter the yellow Muppet gave a thumbs up "You betcha."

"My first time away from Kermit. I'll love it!" Scooter nodded.

Beaker shook his head and waved his hands in protest "Meep meep meep meep meep meep!" The pink skinned lab assistant fear he would see naked women in Lylat again.

"Don't worry Beaker. We'll be fine, even if we girls také off our clothes." Dixie giggled.

Walter nervously laughed "Sure.. I'll be fine how women go either way."

"Meep meep meep meep! Meep meep!" Beaker protested to his friend.

Scooter checked his watch. "Ladies, two hours till we have the world traveling spaceship ready and fueled. I'm going to be the one piloting the ship."

* * *

><p>Corneria Spaceport<p>

Krystal and Katt had gathered 27 volunteers for their vacation to Sauria, and the hunt for the Thief of Dinosaurs. The women who came to meet with Krystal were Fara Phoenix, Miyu, Fay, Amanda, Lucy Hare, Stephenie Lockhart, Alexandra Palmer, Frankie McAnally, Scarlet Paige, Hanna King, Siskin Karlita, Tokuza Kawajiri, Malizoo Toliver, Anna O'Donnell, Natalite Khodemchuk, Sheila Norris, Angela Yamtovai, Jennifer Rey, Jane and Jamie Ainley, Michaela Ainley, Jenny O'Toole, Kuai Yue, Bonnie Webster, Jasmine Raheem, Nicole DeBellis, Lin Do Huai and Ryoko Tamagawa.

Krystal showed the honeymoon jet that's going to bring the crew to Sauria. "Thank you ladies for taking the meeting. We're going to Sauria not just for me and Katt's honeymoon, but also a big vacation to show you what it's like to be on Sauria."

"Plus, gang leader Tamagawa has suspicions of a criminal called the Thief of Dinosaurs. We've got to hunt him or her down while we're on the trip." Katt explained the situation. "State the reasons you would like to go with us." Krystal smiled.

Sheila held up her left hand and a camera, "Well, Ms. Krystal Monroe, I would love to go and get the story on Sauria and its inhabitants."

The white rabbit posed for her Cerinian friend. "Maybe the circus could give the thief a job?"

Miyu flashed her badge, so did Fay, Angela and Jennifer. "We're coming with to make sure that thief does not trouble even Thorntails no more."

Fara, being the fennec she is gave her friends kisses. "The idea of a thief hurting an Earthwalker is frightening, I'll be with you to alert all dinosaurs on that planet to be prepared for the worst."

Nicole showed her tennis racket, "Plus, you have the female children who helped in the war on Molinari."

The mother tiger, Michaela gave a punch above her lynx friend. "If you kids could not dodge an attack from a thief like that, Nicole, you'd die dog's deaths."

Sighing, Krystal got her luggage out of her car. "That should be all of the people we need for the help on the hunt."

"Hold up, Krystal. We have three more volunteers and I phoned them. They should be here any second now." Stephanie reminded her comrade.

A car then drove up to the group a minute later. Out of it, came Jessy L. Wolf and his new wolf wife, Terra Manchester and son Seto. "Took you guys long enough." Miyu greeted flirtatiously.

"So, girls are going to hunt for this thief on Sauria, huh?" Jessy looked around.

Stephanie went to the young wolfling and kissed him. "Still calling my cousin Jessy?"

"Not anymore." Seto shook his head "I'm now calling him "dad". He's now married to mom."

After checking the luggages of the ladies, Jessy realized there were no clothes, but food, drinks, accessories and weaponry. His and Seto's luggage were the only ones with clothes. "Who suggested no clothing in the women's baggages?" Krystal pointed to herself and giggled "I did, Jessy."

Anna wagged her wolf tail and went to the boy who's coming with them. "I may remind you, you may see naked women on this trip." As confirmation of the luggage of women without clothes in them.

The jet took off for space and began its journey for Sauria.

* * *

><p>Sauria, Thorntail Hollow<p>

It has been many 4 years since the crisis that nearly blew up Sauria. All was peaceful once again on Sauria. The Cloudrunner Tribe was reformed, yet they still do not get along with the Earthwalker tribe. The Thorntails were tending their fields having been cured of the Aparoid poison and the Sharpclaw were still not friendly. The Hightops decided to rebuild even bearing children, thus making sure they were not on the verge of extinction, even the Snowhorns did the same.

The honeymoon jumbo jet arrived near Thorntail Hollow and the group came out and entered the hollow. "Wow! A beautiful scenery to behold!" Scarlet admired the sight of Sauria.

"Welcome to Sauria, ladies and gents." Krystal held her hands out like an MC.

Amanda looked around and saw a Thorntail passing by. "You're right! General Pepper wasn't faking about a planet of dinosaurs!"

A Thorntail went to the ladies and got a glance of Krystal. "I don't believe it! Krystal's back on this planet, after a long time!"

An Earthwalker with royal jewelry ran up to the vixen. "By the Krazoa! You've come back, Krystal! Have you married Fox?"

"I'm sorry, King Tricky, but don't worry, I've married a catwoman named Katt Monroe." The Cerinian vixen kissed the dinosaur and Katt came to her wife's side. "And here I am." The pink feline playfully greeted.

Tricky chuckled and gazed upon the wives' party before his eyes. "That's a 30 man army you have, Krystal. There's been a rumor all over Sauria, and I would very much like you to solve it, the Thief of Dinosaurs."

"Thief of Dinosaurs, what the hell is he?" Terra rubbed her head in confusion.

The Earthwalker explained "One year, before the crisis that nearly blew up this planet and Lylat, my father and mother were fed rumors of a criminal plaguing the tribes of this very planet. He or she took food, water and items from my friends, my brothers, my sisters. Even some dinosaurs were kidnapped by the thief."

Just then, two female Earthwalkers appeared. One had orange and purple skin and jewels attached to the back of her head, the other had green and orange skin. "This is the Queen Earthwalker, my mom, and this here Sereena." Tricky looked to his future Earthwalker mate.

Sereena became excited to see some of the females of Krystal's party. Jessy was confused but Seto was delighted to see a dinosaur. "Hey Krystal, pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you, uh... Sereena." Krystal waved.

Queen Earthwalker smiled at her new friends presence on her planet. "A big search party. This is twice I owe to you, Krystal, and to Fox for keeping my tribe safe."

"Since the Aparoid war, no doubt." Kuai Yue shook her breasts.

Suddenly, Fay and Miyu could hear another spacecraft approaching. "There's another craft approaching our location."

The spaceship landed 5 ft from Krystal's own jumbo jet. Krystal saw what was approaching in the distance, Maid Marian, Vixey and Dixie, plus Beaker and to other Muppets. "MARIAN!" The vixen shouted happily.

"Krystal!" The red vixen smiled and ran for her friend. Vixey and Dixie followed in friendship. The two Muppets that the 3 animal couple befriended followed their friends, but Beaker ran in protest to his good vixen friend.

"Ms. Marian, look at you. Did you marry Vixey and Dixie?" Katt asked in happiness.

Marian giggled and turned to her own wives "Yep. Vixey and Dixie have hereby been given a new home, in Sherwood Forest. And they are with me on honeymoon."

Vixey wiggled her tail "Plus, Marian's got new friends to introduce themselves."

The first Muppet who had glasses and teenage clothing announced "Hi everyone, I'm Scooter, Muppet gofer."

The second Muppet dressed in blue gave a charming pose "I'm Walter, Muppet fan and latest recruit to the Muppets."

Krystal made an announcement, "As you ladies and gent know, we're not just gonna make this a honeymoon and vacation, but we've got a thief on this planet to hunt. Until tomorrow, we'll make ourselves comfortable with the Earthwalkers. Ladies, strip!"

All the women stripped nude before the Earthwalkers's eyes, even Jessy and Seto could not believe. Scooter and Walter made surprised gasps but Beaker screamed in panic. "It seems you, Mr. Beaker have developed too much gymnophobia." Walter whistled.

Jenny and Bonnie posed "First time you see a naked lady like me?" The persian cat flirted, while her wolf companion also flirted "They say women breasts are very sexy and cute."

Walter nervously rubbed his hair and nodded, "Pretty much, yeah. Miss Piggy back home wouldn't let me in women's locker rooms."

Beaker berated Scarlet's nudity "Meep meep meep! Mee mee-!" he was cut off by the red avian slapping him "Oh, Beaker! Stop it! You're just acting like a baby in front of women of different species."

The timid Muppet sighed while Krystal suggested a big orgy. Krystal put herself near the Queen who rolled onto her back. "How's your husband?" The Cerinian grinned.

"He's retired, going into politics." Queen Earthwalker said. The vixen raised her tail and brought it into the queen's royal entrance. "Oh, you remembered the tail sex one of my men taught you."

"Trust me, it's going to be a bumpy ride." The naked vixen grinned.

Krystal then started the orgy by giving the Earthwalker queen her sexual treatment with her tail. Jessy and his new wife were sandwiched between Tricky and Sereena. Katt assisted her wife by sitting on the queen and rubbing her pussy on the dinosaur's frontal. Stephanie, Alexandra and Frankie were playing with the circus women. Tamagawa was playing with Sereena's sex hole. Fay, Miyu, Michaela and Anna were having sexual fun with Jennifer, Angela, Scarlet and Hanna. The female minors pleasured one another in lolicon sexuality. The other ladies did their other sex activities. While this large girl orgy was going on, Beaker, Seto, Scooter and Walter were playing Crazy Eights on a rock. Seto conquered his fear of seeing his own mom naked. "See, guys? Seto here has become a no fear a naked women kind of guy." Walter patted his kid friend on his head. "Who knows? Maybe I'll find a girl someday when I'm older." Seto laughed.

By the time the card game was over, the girl's orgy was over. Jessy reapplied his clothing, while Beaker, who saw the multiple orgasms of women screamed.

Stephanie kissed her malamute cheerleading friend. "That was fun, doing it out in front of dinosaurs."

Alexandra giggled "Thanks for clearing it up."

Lin Do Huai ran up to her Cerinian comrade. "Do you think we'll take out this thief?"

"I'm sure we'll capture the thief, Lin." Krystal smiled but turned serious to Jessy "And Jessy, another thing. Watch your swordplay, we need the thief alive."

Jessy put his arms out in confusion. "I can't promise I won't kill a rumored criminal, but I'll try."

Angela kissed Sereena's back. "I'm sure we'll enjoy dinosaur company while we're here."

"Good, good. Sure this trip of yours will turn well in the end." Sereena giggled.

The fox and cat wives sat on the queen's firm front. "Is it alright if we use your front as a bed?" Krystal asked.

The Queen Earthwalker chuckled and replied "Go ahead, girls. I pretty much substitute for beds anyway."

That night...

(Song: Danger Zone from Golgo 13)

Nighttime seemed well for all the ladies and men sleeping in the hollow. Much were using sleeping bags and pillows. However, Krystal and Katt used the Queen Earthwalker for a smoother bed. It would not be long until the Thief of Dinosaurs appeared from the ground.

(13)

Walter was the first to notice but the thief flashed its eyes, and the Muppet fell back to sleep. Jenny pulled a gun from her sleeping bag, but was stopped by the thief's eyes. Marian wanted to get out of her sleeping bag, but was stopped by Vixey who clutched her naked form. Jessy almost got out of the sleeping bag he shared with his wife, but was also stopped by the thief's eyes.

(26)

The thief came to the Queen Earthwalker's sleeping form who's front was being used by Krystal and Katt for sleep. The dinosaur almost awoke to alert with a roar, but got her eyes flashed at and she went back to sleep. The criminal began to grab Krystal from her sleeping spot while the vixen snoozed "Can I have another snore?" Krystal dozed.

(47)

Krystal was put front first on the shoulder of the thief and it began to run over the snoring of its target. Her intended target claimed her and ran fast until they were far away from any intrusion.

(Stop at 1:01, switch to Kurayami no Tsuiseki at 1:41 to 1:45)


	3. Encounter With The Thief

Corneria News Station

A TV crew was setting up for a broadcast and the director said "Ten seconds to show time." The news reporters Jeremy Reynolds and Johanna Chin arrived at their stations.

"5, 4, 3, 2..." The manager pointed a finger at the crew, and the Deadline news jingle started.

"Good morning, Corneria City. I'm Jeremy Reynolds." The newsram greeted his viewers.

"And I'm Johanna Chin, and this is Deadline News." Johanna nodded her lizard head.

Jeremy readied his report "Yesterday, a group of delinquent students modified a Lyndon Underground Train into a bomb on wheels, and used it to bomb a school in the country of Britanny (based on England), killing 84 students and staff, leaving 109 on the brink of death. Firefighters were able to extinguish the fire that resulted from the explosion."

"Okay then," Johanna read her report while a picture of a Venomian Presidential spacecraft appeared "Venomian President, Calamari Sadat is on his way to Corneria, hoping to negotiate a peace treaty with the Cornerian government, and put an end to the hostilities between Corneria and Venom. However," a picture of angry Venomian officer appeared on the screens "many Venomians are still blaming Corneria for the death of Andrew Oikonny. But for now, it seems the two worlds will finally know peace."

"Question is, how long will that peace hold up?" Jeremy held his hands out in confusion.

A picture of this delinquent student group appeared for the viewers to see. "The group that bombed the school, Zipang Great Student Alliance has been said to take over a number of schools. They could target the Cornerian Military Academy. But we're not even sure when they'll hit." Johanna reported to the TV watchers of Corneria.

To conclude the report, Jeremy looked at the camera "And that's all for now from Deadline. Good day."

* * *

><p>Sauria Forest<p>

Krystal opened her eyes and she yawned "What a beautiful night." When she wanted to move one of her arms, it remained still. The vixen saw to her horror, her arms and legs were tied to trees thanks to vines. "No! What the hell? Did the SharpClaws kidnap me?" Krystal panicked. She was spreaded out helplessly.

She heard a growl while she closed her eyes.

(Song: Jigoku Kara No Shisha from Hokuto no Ken at 40 seconds)

A shadowed figure was approaching the whimpering vixen. Krystal hoped she would not get a quick death from her captor as it approached her. The Cerinian heard soft purr and then the figure stopped when close to her naked form.

(56)

Krystal looked away but the figure made sure she looked at it.

(1:08)

The figure who kidnapped her from the night in Thorntail Hollow was a woman with pink fur like Katt's. She was also a cat, and she was naked. "Look what the cat's dragged here, Krystal."

(song end)

"Help, I found the thief! It's a she-" Krystal was cut off by the cat's hand over her mouth.

In Thorntail Hollow, Beaker was the first Muppet up because he heard Krystal shouting for help. He screamed at her absence from her wife. All the women woke up, so did Seto, Scooter, Jessy and Walter.

Tricky shook in his sleep and looked at the lab assistant. "What is it, Beaker?"

Beaker told his friends translated from meep tongue "Krystal was kidnapped in the middle of the night, by the Thief of Dinosaurs! We've got to save her, she called to us!" He ducked his head in his shirt to confirm it.

Katt did her best not to cry and said "I gotta go find my wife. Maybe he'll trade my life for Krystal's."

(Song: Moon Buggy Ride from Diamonds Are Forever at 20 seconds)

The pink and white cat saw the prints the thief left and they ended at an entrance to a forest. "Too much to do alone."

(39)

"Fara, Marian, come with me, we gotta save Krystal!" Katt begged.

The fennec and red vixen complied "Yes ma'am!" The two ladies shouted. The still naked Marian turned to Beaker and picked him up "Let's go, Beaks."

Desperate, the three animals followed the prints and went into the forest to find Krystal and save her.

(stop song at 58 seconds)

Elsewhere in the forest, Krystal was getting her breasts groped by the feline who had kidnapped her. Moaning in pain, the vixen asked "Please, why are you doing this, you wish to kill me?"

"Oh come on, Krystal. The dinosaurs told me about you when some of them were with me. Did I hurt them then?" The puma licked her captive's face. "Where did you come from exactly?"

The catgirl sat down naked and explained "My creators made me on Earth, and gave me unique abilities, like you do, Krystal. After escaping an attempt to terminate me, I found a teleporter deivce and wound up on this world of Dinosaurs, which you call Sauria as a Cloudrunner said to me. When I was stealing from the dinosaurs on this planet, I wanted to survive in the wild with the food I claim. Even some Earthwalkers I mated with came to be loyal."

The Cerinian whimpered and asked "Can you cut me down now?" The all pink cat sliced the vines holding Krystal loose, freeing the naked Cerinian. She got the blood flowing through her body and Krystal said "There, much better. Okay, thief, what name do you go by?"

"I'm... Bagi." The cat gripped her own breasts. "Prince Tricky ordered me to bring you to justice, but if you come with me, you better apologize and tell the truths on your thievery." Krystal warned.

Bagi wrapped her tail around the vixen she was with and lowered her head, "Okay, Ms. Krystal."

"Mrs. Krystal now."

The catgirl was surprised "You're married?"

Krystal smiled "To a woman with pink fur like you, her name's Katt Monroe."

While Krystal and Bagi were about to trek to Thorntail Hollow, Katt, Fara, Marian and Beaker came to them. "Krystal, are you alright?" Katt asked all worried. The vixen nodded "I was in trouble, now I'm alright."

Beaker got a look at Bagi, and seeing that the thief was a naked catgirl, he screamed. The Muppet was one of the only clothed men with Krystal's party on Sauria. "This is the thief everyone on Sauria was talking about?"

"Yes, but I was just taking them in order to survive in the wilds of this planet we're on." Bagi put her hands behind her back.

Marian walked up to Bagi and pressed her breasts against hers. "Do you know what's so funny? Your fur may seem the same as Katt's, but you don't have white patches like she does, and me and Krystal's accent's are the same. So, I guess Bagi we come from Earth." The red vixen stepped back and waved her tail before the eyes of Beaker.

"Meep meep moo moo mee meep." Beaker nodded to the all pink furred cat.

Katt gestured her hands and shouted "Let's get back to Thorntail Hollow, and I expect straight answers from you to not just us ladies, but the dinosaurs."

Fara showed a gun. "She's right. I can even handle a gun while I'm naked."

The five ladies and Beaker made it back to their spot with the ladies waiting. "Look everyone. Krystal's back!" Angela pointed to her friends coming to them.

The ladies, Seto, the Earthwalkers with them and the other two Muppets cheered. "You came back with the Thief of Dinosaurs, I take it." Scooter smiled.

Stephanie hugged her Cerinian friend with her wolf body. "Oh, Krystal, I though the thief would eat you alive, and I would never see-" she was cut off by Bagi slapping her bare ass with her tail. "This thief as you all called, is a supernatural one."

Knowing her safety is secured, Krystal made an announcement "Okay, we'll all start for Walled City after lunch. Bring whatever survival accessories and consumables you need. I don't think we girls will need clothes for this tour of Sauria."

All the ladies in Krystal's group agreed, Jessy and Beaker were the only men who protested it. Bagi confessed her crimes to King Tricky and was pardoned.

When lunch was made, the Cerinian blue vixen took a few bites of her croissant, and she and her wife sat with Bagi. "When you kidnapped me last night, how did you feel of my body?"

The puma held one of her own nipples between her fingers "After tying your sleeping body between two trees with vines, I began by licking your folds with my tongue. I heard you were saying Katt during your unconscious pleasure. Then, I fondled your breasts and enjoyed your back."

Sheila got near the three ladies and held her camera out "Smile!" Bagi, Krystal and Katt complied then their photo was taken. The rough collie giggled "It's gonna be a big story on this planet, believe me."

Elsewhere, Nicole, Lin, Jane and Jamie were playing naked volleyball. "Walter, isn't it funny, seeing female kids naked?"

The yellow Muppet sipped his coffee and rubbed his hair. "Somewhat funny, minors were one group of females that figured would not get naked, but they did anyway for Krystal."

After Krystal, Katt and Bagi gave the "Hi breast" friendship sign, Beaker turned away from watching it "Meep meep meep meep."

**Reminder: Bagi is the first anime female furry introduced in this story, remember she is the property of Osamu Tezuka.**


	4. Visit to Walled City, Hijack Part 1

Venom Presidential Spacecraft Dimushka

President Calamari Sadat was called to his meeting room by his Secret Service. He was an elderly ape as Venom mostly has monkeys. Sadat was escorted by one of his agents, Dash Bowman. "They're waiting for you, sir." Dash bowed.

"James McCloud Interplanet Airport, we've just made it onto Corneria, but we're 4 hours now from your airport." One of the pilots radioed.

Airport Control told his contact "Roger aircraft Dimushka. We'll give you a runway once your close."

The President's children went to their father. "Jesus is waiting for you, father." The eldest son informed.

"What do wish to tell them?" The middle son asked.

"The truth why the Aparoid war started." Calamari told his kids "Ankura," the elder son put his hands together, "Randuun," the middle son nodded. "Mudiro." the young daughter bowed.

The daughter got worried "I don't like that governer."

"No one does, he's just good at his job." Calamari checked his watch, then kissed his children on their foreheads. "See you at dinner."

The kids were taken downstairs by another secret service agent. Dash and Calamari went to the meeting room and saw governers and the Presidential advisor Jesus Dovchenko (chimpanzee).

Calamari sat down and the door was watched by Dash and two capuchin monkey agents. "Gentlemen, we have to choices, life or death, peace or war. Call of the Venomian remnants from repeatedly attacking Corneria. We must seek peace with Corneria."

Jesus Dovchenko punched the table. "Damn it, Mr. President. Now is not the time to appease the Cornerians."

A red monkey was also furious "Yes! We must inform the army remnants that will be their moment of glory, to take over Corneria, avenge Andross and Andrew."

Sadat stared worriedly and said to his governors "Listen, we will destroy our enemies by making friends with them. If we can't end the differences with the Cornerian Military and government, at least-" He was stopped by gunfire that caused him and Dash to jump.

The 22 year old monkey readied his pistol. "What the hell is that?"

An agent radioed in a Russian accent "Hijackers are attacking the plane, the cockpit's been breached!"

Dash's commander, Julio Harkov ordered "Mr. President, get down!" The Venomian preisdent complied while his head agent radioed "Team 2, report on hijackers."

"Oh man, the hijackers of the plane. They're former high school students with melee weapons and guns! We need backup now!" An agent radioed.

The plane shook right and Dash radioed "Damn it, Team 2! Come in, report!"

Five cut sounds were heard, then a beeping sound was coming from the other side of the other door. "Oh shit!" The monkey cursed. "Everyone down! Protect the President!" Julio ordered.

After the beeping got louder, the commander said "Code red. I repeat..." The door was blown open.

* * *

><p>Sauria, Walled City<p>

Krystal and her party, including Jessy, Seto, Beaker, Scooter and Walter came to the home of the Earthwalker dinosaurs. Only the five men were clothed as the women were completely buck naked. They agreed to bring Tricky and his mate Sereena out to the city.

"Okay, people. This is Walled City, home of the Earthwalkter Tribe. Cloudrunners were forbidden to enter into this ancient city. Fox McCloud ventured here to save the King Earthwalker and the city's Spellstone." Krystal explained.

Katt Monroe saw the remains of a RedEye dinosaur. "Do you see the bones of that dinosaur near us?"

"What are they?" Miyu examined the corpse.

The Cerinian pulled a tooth from the RedEye's skull "The RedEye. They are a more hostile dinosaur tribe on Sauria, and are incapable of speech. Even with his translator, Fox could never understand these big dinosaurs."

Tricky chuckled and explained to the animal ladies and men "When Fox McCloud was my vulpine partner on his adventure of this planet's rescue, he and I fought these RedEyes in order to free my father. Their leader's in Hell now, so who cares if they ever come back."

Bagi looked at the pyramids of the Walled City. "The pyramids of this city. Are these the houses that the Earthwalkers live in?"

"No dummy, they not only use these as living sanctuaries, but have huts around the city too." Katt giggled. "It was what the Queen Earthwalker told me."

Sheila snapped some photos with her camera. "Let's hope the Daily Sunny will believe this story."

Kuai Yue put her hands behind herself like an army soldier, "Lovely buildings, I've never seen this lovely place before."

Beaker pointed to an Earthwalker and said to his naked female friends "Me meeeeeeeeeeeep."

As the ladies, the two male wolves and two Muppets moved along, Marian and Vixey slapped their own asses in Beaker's face causing him to gasp loudly. "Come on, you don't want to be left behind, do you?" Marian flirted sexually, then she, Vixey and Dixie giggled.

"Can I help you, people?" A voice said. The group saw it was the former King Earthwalker now elderly and protected by two younger Earthwalker bodyguards. "So, you're the former King Earthwalker?" Malizoo was surprised to see the former king.

"Ah, my son is here. How many times have you pounced on people and did not stop it?" The Earthwalker smiled.

Tricky laughed then licked his right front leg. "Sorry, Dad. I couldn't help it. Krystal and her friend Katt had got married." Sereena winked and turned to the women who were watching Jessy struggling with carrying tents. "They're here for their honeymoon and vacation around this planet, sort of like a tour."

Natalie licked her own tail and the St. Bernard placed it under her breasts. "You're the gatekeeper that was to keep the Walled City Spellstone safe, right? How long were you away from your wife?"

"Days, though the planet did not explode during them."

Jessy comically held the tent supplies "That vixen's such a hard taskmaster. I wish I did NOT sign up for this vacation." He fell over and the women, Seto, Scooter, Beaker and Walter laughed. "Not something to laugh about, includes you, Beaker!" The war hero snarled.

Beaker gasped. "Meep meep meep meep meep meep meeeee!"

The red vixen got worried if there were RedEyes lurking about. "The fossils of that RedEye dinosaur, I'm not very sure if there are more of them nearby."

"The surviving RedEyes are safely locked away." The retired king assured his friends.

Tokuza sighed and gestured her hands to look like a lock up "Meaning the RedEyes cannot even touch us."

"That's good news." Jenny blew her nose. She clutched one of her big breasts "Looks like we could have a big party tonight here."

A passing Earthwalker gaped at the sight of naked Lylatian women. "I'll be a sonuvabitch. Women publicly nude." He walked along with a chuckle.

"And Corneria City just accepted that women can be topless, along with some their other major cities." Krystal flicked one of her breasts. "I prefer being a naked beauty around the women of Corneria. Remember when you saw me naked near a Cloudrunner female?"

The king nodded "Yes, years ago."

"Those were the old days before Fox came here." The blue vixen smiled.

The pink puma sighed and pointed to herself "My name is Bagi, I was the so called Thief of Dinosaurs who stole from the planet's dinosaurs in order survive the wild it could throw at me. But, I'm sorry for frightening some women and children of Sauria."

"Yes, the word was sent out by both Tricky and my wife." The old dinosaur nodded.

Dixie and Vixey looked at the sky and saw a Cloudrunner passing above the city. "No Cloudrunner is allowed entry into the city, huh your highness?" Dixie asked.

"We've never wanted to lay eyes on each other, the two of us tribes." The retired king answered.

Sereena turned to Krystal who was helping Jessy set up tents. "Krystal, if you want to tour Cloudrunner Fortress, me and Tricky will not be going in there."

Jasmine kissed the female mate of Tricky and told her "Fears of battle now?"

"Alright, that's enough for now." Krystal put her hands on her vixen waist and she laughed.

* * *

><p>Back to the Dimushka spacecraft<p>

(Song: Isolation from Dynasty Warriors 7)

The conference room door was blown open by Zipang delinquent students are with kama sickles. They charged in, but were shot in the head, each by Dash. "Come on, Mr. President!"

"We're taking the President to the Safe Room." Harkov held his hand up. The gorilla president got himself up to his feet using the now ruined table as support. They shot some delinquents carrying AK-74s.

"Good shot, son." Calamari gave a thumbs up.

When they entered the main plane lobby, the plane began to shake violently that Dash, Harkov and 4 kicked out students were flung onto the ceiling. They tried to pick up their weapons, but the plane tilted again and the men were dropped to the floor. "We've stalled out! Altitude's gone!" The pilot warned.

The plane was now at zero gravity, and Dash had no choice but to fire at 3 of the students. One of them flew towards him like a swimmer and swung his hammer, but missed. He had his weapon taken from him by the monkey and the Venomian agent smashed his head off. Harkov flew at a Zipang student who was trying his best to reach the President, and he grabbed him and snapped his neck. The plane's gravity then reverted to normal.

"What a wild ride!" An orangutan agent sighed in relief.

Harkov ordered the orangutan "Shingo! Go with Team 5, retake the cockpit!"

Shingo nodded and went off. "Come on, Dash! We're taking the President to the safe room!"

They shot at some hijackers who were in the kitchen. "Preparing to break open the cockpit door, anyone got a hacksaw?" Shingo was heard on the radio.

Another agent was heard "Let me check for one!"

Dash, Harkov and the Sadat entered the cargo bay and Calamari saw to his horror, 6 naginata using snakes holding the president's children hostage.

"Hang on, kids!" Dash fired at 4 of the hijackers. One of the hijackers hissed and ran for the president, but Ankura freed himself and cut down the hijacker with one of their naginatas. He saved his younger brother and sister too.

"Ankura! You got freed? How?" Randuun was about to cry.

Ankura showed the handcuffs he ruined. "I got myself free, but cutting the cuff chain."

Mudiro hugged her father. "Father!"

"You're all safe!" Calamari was about to hug his children but the plane shaked again.

The 22 year old monkey realized what will happen "Come on, you're in the saferoom now!" Dash held his hand out.

The pilot radioed "Attempting emergency landing!"

Just after the group enters the seating area, the pilot yells "Embrace for impact!"

(stop song)

The plane screeches violently along the runway, Dimushka's tail section then began to loosen and soon break away. It destroyed a control tower and another agent was heard screaming while flying to his death. Eventually, the torn plane engine flew towards Dash and the world went black for him.


	5. Bagi's Payment, Hijack Part 2

Walled City, nighttime

With the tents setup, the ladies set their supplies on cabinets. They even had an armory of melee weapons and guns. Krystal opened the weapons cache because she wanted to show Bagi the weaponry the ladies had to survive on Sauria.

"This is the sets of weapons we brought to Sauria, in order to be safe." Krystal showed the weapons like a hotel bellhop.

(Song: The song in the kitten Bagi flashbacks in Daishizen no Majuu Bagi)

Bagi put her hands on her bare pink waist and whistled. "Pretty nice set of defense supplies against fierce nature."

"In case some pain in the ass FireCrawlers, RedEyes, SharpClaws or ShadowHunters were to come at you, could you defend yourself bare handed?" The pink feline wife flicked one of her own nipples.

The puma showed her hands which had claws for fingernails, "I fended much off with my bare hands, because they have claws on them."

Fara chuckled "That is the most, god damndest way of fighting I've ever seen in my life."

The Cerinian showed her staff passed from her father. "This is my father's staff, passed down to me while I was on Cerinia. My friend, Jessy L. Wolf has a weapon of his own, 2 deadly swords."

(pause song)

"And my other friends from Earth, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Vixey, Dixie, Bunsen and Beaker the science Muppets know how to handle a gun even. I taught them like Fox taught me to handle his team's weaponry." Krystal explained.

The still naked Marian and Beaker came in and posed for Bagi, "You finally get to know of the armory, nice of you to see it." Marian smiled while Beaker meeped.

Miyu and Fay pressed their breasts against the naked all pink cat. "Ms. Bagi, would like to know how to use a gun?"

She looked around at the naked ladies who were eager. "Okay, sure." Bagi smiled. The puma grabbed a M9 Beretta. "First, you aim down the sight," Krystal told her and she put the hammer near her eye, "find something to shoot, then squeeze it!" Bagi aimed between the lab assistant's legs who was whimpering. She fired the shot hit between Beaker's shoes. He ducked his head in his shirt and plucked back out with a yell.

"Now you're ready to rock." Amanda slapped her toad ass.

Outside, Terra was getting a frontal rub down from Jenny and Jessy. "Do you what's like getting a frontal oil rub?" The mother wolf smiled.

"Normally against work policy." Jessy shook his head.

Jenny giggled and did a breast bounce. "I think it's more fun to do the front side of woman than just the backside, Terra."

Terra rested her arms between her smooth breasts. "Jenny's right, Jess. You uh... did teach me to fight and all on Corneria before the vacation. You should try rubbing oil on my naked full frontal once in a while."

Krystal decided to lay down. "Enough of the weapons routine for now. Time to pay you up, Bagi."

"For what I did last night?" Bagi pointed to herself.

"You played with my naked body, now for payment." The Cerinian giggled.

Krystal had Bagi lie next to her foxy naked form. When that was done, Krystal got on top of Bagi and raised her tail a bit before thrusting it in her clit. "What's this sort of sex you're giving me?" The lion was curious to know. "Tail sex, practiced mainly by Lylat's finest women." Katt sat near the puma's head allowing her to finger the vixen's wife's entrance. The vixen was not only thrusting her tail like a penis, she nuzzled her face on Bagi's right breast and licked her nipple.

This also got the ladies to begin having sex with each other again, like last night. Beaker tried to find a way out in a panic but was seeing another orgy around him. The Muppet tried to get by Scarlet, who was eating out Anna but the red avian gleefully offered "Hi, Beaks. Would like to watch us?" Beaker screamed and ran again. He tried to run through Jenny and Michaela who were sandwiching Natalie in the nude. The big boobed dog turned "What do you think of milfs having sex with me, Mr. B.?" He meeped in rejection and ran off. Jenny sighed "I guess some guys don't like sex sights." Next, Beaker saw Sereena mating with Tricky sexually. "How's the night?" Sereena giggled. The slender Muppet screamed and ran away from the two dinosaurs.

Stephanie and Alexandra were manhandling a handstanding Frankie. The chipmunk saw Beaker trying to find his way out of the orgy and laughed. "Care to join in, Beaker?" Frankie giggled. He shook his head and waved his hands "Meep meep meep meep meep!"

In the tent, Krystal, Bagi and Katt were not the only ones mating. Marian was having a good time tail banging Vixey and fingering Dixie. Miyu and Fay were doing a shoulder stand and letting Jennifer and Angela lick their wet slits. The pink toad and her pink hare friend were playing with Siskin's naked white furred body, while the white rabbit was running her fingers into Tokuza. The reindeer girl was eating out Malizoo's vagina.

Beaker tried to brush past Hanna and Tamagawa who were giving pleasures to Jasmine, Kuai Yue and Bonnie. Tamagawa paused from gripping Jasmine's tiger breasts and smiled "Come join in and get tender like us." He rejected with a scream and continued to run. Hanna held out a wine bottle "More wine?" Next, the lab assistant tried to run through Jane and Jamie but the naked tigress kids were pleasuring Lin Do Huai and Nicole. "Room for one more?" Jane wiggled her tail, but Beaker ducked his head and screamed. He saw an opening but on the way, Beaker stepped on Jessy's tail while he was thrusting into his naked wife. Jessy turned all mad "Beaker?" The Muppet told him "Meep meep meep meeeeeeep!"

The angry black wolf kicked his good Muppet friend away. Beaker landed near Scooter who was listening to his IPod and Walter and Seto who playing linked PSP. "Wild run around the camp again, Beaker?"" Walter asked.

"Meep meep! Meep meep meep meep meep meep!" (Yes, Walter! I was trying to get out of a big orgy!) Beaker told his friends.

Scooter took off his earphones for a moment. "Gotta live with it for a while, Beaker. I sure as heck don't mind."

Sooner or later, the orgy was done and Beaker was relieved. Krystal was resting on her side clutching Bagi's chest. Krystal and the two pink cats sat up after 5 minutes of rest. The other ladies already decided to sleep, even Jessy.

"Now we're even for your time in the forest with me." Krystal patted Bagi's back.

The puma told her friend "Oh, Krystal, you've become so cute like that." She smiled.

Katt gripped Bagi's breasts and giggled. "That is right, now you and Krystal are even."

The Cerinian raised her blue legs and stood up. "I've got a book that has the encyclopedia of Corneria and her map. Would you like to see it?"

* * *

><p>Corneria snowy field.<p>

Dash Bowman woke up shell-shocked and bruised. He tried to find the president and his children he was protecting, but none were in eyesight. Harkov pulled the wreckage away from his ally and said "Dash! You're alright! Come on, we've got to find the president!"

The Secret Service agents came out of the now ruined plane and saw Randuun and Mudiro crying near a comforting Ankura. The President's children were safe.

Dash ordered "Secure the children, get them to safety!"

Harkov gestured his agent. "Come on, Bowman. We have to find the President!"

A flare is shot up in the distance. "There's the flare. Evac choppers will be coming soon!"

"The President's injured but stable." An agent radioed.

Suddenly, the two agents heard gun fire. "This is Team 4, we're under heavy fire. Vehicles inbound on us!"

(Song: Use The Cloak of Darkness from Gundam Wing)

Dash shot an enemy vehicle driver, but his grunts jumped out with speed and agility. The students charged at the monkey, but he jumped midair and kicked the two of them in the head with a split kick.

Harkov shot 3 of the attacking delinquents and continued running with his agent.

(26)

A delinquent threw two knives at two Venomian agents, killing them instantly. He was replied with an agent knifing his brain. Dash pulled out a machine gun and shot at 4 more enemies.

Dash and Harkov charged at a whip using obese cow. They shoulder charged until he was down helpless. To make sure he does not get back up, the monkey agent shot the cow in the face 2 times.

(52)

More agents were overwhelmed but some were saved by the two Secret Service agents because of their gunplay.

(stop song at 1:05))

Harkov saw the ape president along with Dovchenko. "Are you both alright?" The snow monkey asked worriedly.

Calamari nodded "Where's my children?"

A helicopter was coming down Dash began carrying the president. "Mr. President, they're being secured. We've got to move you!"

After the helicopter landed, Dash smiled. "There's our ride, Mr. President!"

He ran to the chopper's door and Harkov ordered "Dash, open the door, let's get out of here."

As soon as the monkey complied, he saw a black furred hound in his 50s in samurai armor. In his right hand, was a Glock 18. He aimed it at Dash and shot him in the shoulder. 5 more agents, including Harkov were shot. Jesus tried to run, but was shot in the head.

The commanding agent looked up to his attacker and before he could react, his head was shot off. The 50s year old hound walked to the Venomian president and pointed a katana at his head. "Who are you, murderer?"

"I am Heihachiro Ryoma Kusanagi. President of the Zipang Great Student Alliance. I hope you understand why we attacked your plane." Heihachiro introduced himself.

"Do you want to destroy the peace treaty?" Calamari was slapped after asking.

The armored hound caressed the gorilla's throat with his right hand. "We the Zipang Student Alliance will control every school on Corneria. And some peace summit will likely close us all down."

With much agents down, Heihachiro ordered "Take him into the chopper!"

As the president was forced into the chopper, Harkov's radio went off "All teams, the children are secure. I repeat, the chil-" the radio was stepped on.

* * *

><p>Back at Walled City<p>

Krystal and Katt began to show Bagi the map of all of Corneria. "Okay, when you come to Corneria, if you can, the country of Corneria is the largest country on Corneria. We have countries on the planet such as Zipang (based on Japan), Britanny, Laochi (based on China, Taiwan, Vietnam and Korea), Amin (based on India, Iraq and Iran), Milice (based on France, Morroco and Benin), Zagulistan (based on Pakistan and Afghanistan), Phenlok (based on Thailand, Burma, Cambodia and Laos), Macaronia (based on Italy), Sieger (based on Germany, Austria and Switzerland) and others.

(song: The song when Bagi cuddles with Ryo in Daishizen no Majuu Bagi)

Bagi was excited. "That sounds like an amazing place to visit."

The blue vixen reminded "You should know that if plane of visiting Der Angeles (based on Los Angeles), you may know it tends to get earthquakes."

"But, a big vacation spot is Bloomfield (based on Orlando, Florida)." Katt pointed to the city on the map.

Krystal pointed to Corneria City on the map "I live in Corneria City, in a summer house with Katt. We're by the ocean, meaning we could go beaching."

The pink wife pressed her naked breasts on the puma's back. "So, if the answer is yes and you would like to live with us, you can be like a family to us."

Bagi smiled brightly "Oh, I'm so glad!"

The vixen gripped her own breasts "If the answer is no, you can forget this conversation ever happened. So, what will it be?"

The pink cat looked at the wives who were eager and said "Yes, ladies."

Krystal put her hands together and shouted "Alright, good girl!" Then she and Bagi slapped their right hands past each other, then their backhands against one another, and finally bounced their breasts onto themselves. "For the flight back, you can borrow some of Jessy's clothes if I can ask him."

Bagi kissed the vixen and her cat wife. "Let's get some sleep while we're naked, and we'll know of the plan for tomorrow."

(song end)


	6. Problems at Home, Cleanup

Walled City campsite

The ladies slept well in the tents and their sleeping bags. Krystal was sleeping with Katt in her arms wrapped up. It was 0600 in the morning, and Bagi was sleeping next to the wives.

The puma's sleep did not last long when the alarm clock Krystal had brought with her turned on with news, "But the Venomian President did not arrive in Corneria City for the peace summit. With his whereabouts unknown and his cabinet members dead, no one knows what this will mean for the peace treaty."

Bagi yawned and walked towards the alarm clock swaying her hips while Krystal was awaking. "Evidence seems to point to the Zipang Great Student Alliance, as they have not liked the idea of peace on-" The cat shut the radio off.

Krystal stretched and yawned and turned to the still naked lioness. "Isn't it 6:01 in the morning?"

"I know but there was news regarding the Venomians visiting Corneria." Bagi tapped the alarm clock.

"It's just delusions of grandeur a Venomian may have." Krystal grinned.

Bagi waved her tail, "Some dinosaur talked to me about a war between Venom and Corneria. Maybe the Venomian remnants will be still mad at Corneria for their President's kidnapping."

The Cerinian brushed her own tail. "I mean, Fox did kill Andross, the madman did not have any sons or daughters, so why the hell did Oikonny get mad at my new home's government?"

Bagi strode towards the vixen while Katt snored. "I guess he must've cared for him deeply like a second father."

Her friend jumped to her feet and rested her hands on her blue waist. "No more worries about him having any successor now."

Krystal looked around at the tent she, her wife and her friends were in. "Do you see the tents we set up in this area? Well, Ms. Bagi, these tents are much like Cornerian army tents used for quarters or field hospitals. We also have battery operated equipment and a portable fridge, grill and oven."

The cat giggled and licked her mouth. "Not bad, like your in an army."

Outside, Jessy was sleeping with Terra in a sleeping bag. He stirred in his sleep and grabbed one of his swords. "Listen, Terra." The war hero's voice woke the mother wolf from her sleep. "Where the hell are you going? Aren't we going to hear what Krystal might say to us all after our breakfast?"

The black wolf put his clothes on. "I'm gonna go do some animal hunting. If Krystal, Katt and their group go on ahead, and you're among them, I'll catch up to you."

"Okay," Terra kissed her husband pressing her breasts against his chest, "just be careful in the forests."

Jessy nodded then kissed her and ran into a forest to hunt for food.

"Be safe, Jessy." Terra smiled.

* * *

><p>Zipang Great Student Alliance Compound, Corneria<p>

Sadat awoke in an interrogation room. He was tied down to a table. The gorilla president was seeing the door opening, and saw in terror Heihachiro entering.

"Hello, President Sadat, welcome to the Student Alliance home. Now we're going to have a private talk." The hound sat down.

Sadat fidgeted "About the Cornerian Military Academy?"

Kusanagi nodded, "Exactly, the one where Fox McCloud graduated from."

"Where's Dash? Dash Bowman, the agent who was with me?" The gorilla weakly asked.

The hound cut the old man's cheek with his katana. "I'm asking the questions, but I watched the news, and your agent will be in the hospital for 4 days, due to his "aerial injuries"."

The hound president blew cigarette smoke in the old gorilla's face after smoking it, "How many teachers work at the academy?"

"38 teachers, both regular educating and military. " The president whimpered.

Heihachiro nodded. "Good answer." He looked at the wire applied to the president's wrist. "Do you see what we've applied to you for interrogations? It's called a lie detector. Give any bad answers to me or my men, we will give you..." He pressed a button and sent 10 volts into Calamari. "a nice and slow shock."

Sadat looked in horror at the dimmer wheel on the lie detector. "What's that on the detector?"

"It's the dial for the number of volts we would use in interrogations. If we get to 1 million volts, you will burn alive, but we don't want that yet." The hound scoffed.

The President told his captor "Some of the agents you killed, were friends of mine."

"Screw them in the ass, even the so called world peace idea." Ryoma chuckled.

Terrified, the president chattered his teeth, "Mr. Kusanagi, you mean that if Corneria and Venom were to be peaceful with each other, it-" he was cut by the armored dog who finished for him "it wouldn't be fun for us delinquents anymore. The schools we took over all over Corneria would be taken back by the lowlife government."

"Yes, yes, and we'd all have to worry about our world's problems like crime and terrorism." Sadat told his interrogator.

Heihachiro growled "Now, you're just playing games." He punched his captive in the face.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a dinner party to attend to." The hound president turned to two delinquent cat students who came to the doorway, "Lock our guest up."

"Yes sir!" The red cat students saluted.

* * *

><p>Sauria Forest<p>

Jessy looked around with his giant sword while he was checking for prey to hunt. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. The wolf looked and saw a FireCrawler walking towards him.

"Come and get some." Jessy threatened.

The mad dinosaur blew fire at its target, but Wolf rolled out of the way. He then hit the monster on the head, letting it retract. With opportunity at hand, the war hero swung his sword down. At first nothing happened, but when he put the sword in the ground, the FireCrawler was split in two.

Jessy sighed "Damn turtle-like dinosaurs, worse than General Scales even before I chopped his left hand."

The male wolf tapped his shirt. "I just wish those SharpClaws did not bother other dinosaurs anymore."

Suddenly, he heard an arrow whiz by him. After turning, he saw a grey and white vixen with a bow and arrow in her hands, and wearing a black bra that barely held her E-cup breasts and a black loincloth with the cloth hanging from her waist's right side. Four more vixens appeared, two with scimitars and two with spears. It was obvious to Jessy, because the grey and white vixen who was aiming her bow and arrow at him was the leader, due to face paint. "Hey, hican la tori!" The lead vixen ordered agressively.

The black wolf stared at the vixen. "Goddammit, I don't even know what the fuck you said to me."

The tribal vixen cleared her throat then sheathed her bow and arrow. "I said put down your weapon."

"Why is that?"

The lead fox ordered "You are under arrest. You have trespassed on our property, now you will be taken to our village for questioning. If you don't give any good reasons why you're here on Sauria, you will be allowed a chance to fight for your freedom."

"Do you ladies ever hear of a criminal called the Thief of Dinosaurs?" Jessy kept his sword out.

A red vixen kept her scimitar aimed towards the war hero, "No, I have not." She turned to the leader "Have you, Kirra?"

Kirra held her hands to her sides and said to the red vixen "I have heard of the thief, Rangiku."

"The thief's a pink cat who identified herself as Bagi, a cat from Earth. She made this planet her new home stealing from the dinosaurs of this planet. My two friends, Krystal and Katt had the chance to capture her, but the cat apologized for her thievery and we allowed her to come with us."

Kirra walked up to her captive and slapped him in the face. She next turned to a black vixen "Sarah, get his weapon."

The frustrated Jessy handed his weapon over to Sarah who was wagging her tail. The other two vixens went behind their prisoner and tied him up. "You may not like this, wolf, but I dislike prisoners who are not bound." Kirra chuckled.

The vixen leader turned to the green furred vixen on Jessy's right side "Maraj," then the brown vixen "Nera."

The restraining vixens nodded "Yes ma'am."

"Let's get him to our village." The vixens began to walk with Jessy tied up.

Cut to the Walled City waterfalls.

The ladies were done with their breakfast and decided to bath using the Walled City's lake and waterfall. Scooter was listening to It's Only a Paper Moon on his walkman, Walter was listening to Hadschi Halef Omar by Dschinghis Khan while sharing his headphones with Seto. Krystal watched while showering herself under the waterfall as Beaker was dancing and meeping to Disco Inferno by The Tramps on his MP3 player. Katt was with her wife washing her back.

After Bagi, Marian, Stephanie, Anna and Fara were done using the lake to get some dirt out of their fur, they went up to the wives.

"Oh, you ladies decided to join us up here?" Katt giggled.

Marian wiggled her tail and made it slap Bagi's pink arse. "Thought you girls could use company." The red and white vixen giggled.

Bagi sat with her legs crossed. "Krystal, how many times have you and Katt showered together?"

The grey and white wolf girl flicked one of Stephanie's nipples. "This is my first time, showering with a girl who's tried it before, showering under a waterfall." Stephanie smiled.

The blue vixen gave a puppy face and leaned at Fara. "Would you like to know how much cleaning times me and Katt have had, Fara?"

The fennec vixen clutched her tail and rubbed it. "Yeah, Krystal. I bet the other ladies would be anxious to know."

Krystal grinned "But it won't be free information..."

(Start song: Shinbou Erishimono from Sakigake! Otokojuku at 1:21)

There was moaning coming from the naked Cerinian as Katt was one top of her blue wife gripping her breasts. Marian was between the blue vixen's legs eating away at Krystal's slit. "This is much more to make me feel... alive!" Krystal moaned.

(1:44)

Stephanie was on her left side with her pussy being grinded by Bagi. The two were moaning in pleasure. "Since when did cats go this sexy?" Stephanie groaned. Anna was licking the puma's breasts while Fara was brushing her breasts on Bagi's back. "I think it was on Corneria." Bagi told her friend.

(2:07)

Jennifer spotted the ladies under the waterfall having a sex round. "Hey look, Krystal's getting tender under the waterfall."

Scarlet and Jasmine started chanting "Go for it, Krystal! Go for it, Krystal!"

All the animal women who dried themselves, and Tricky and Sereena chanted with Scarlet and Jasmine. Even Walter rooted for her vixen friend who was getting sexual with her companions. Beaker however tried to stop them with his meeping, but to no avail.

(2:30)

8 minutes, Krystal and the girls under the waterfall were done. She sat up and looked at Marian with a smile. "Pretty cute to shower under a waterfall."

"As long as it's not a deluge." Marian put her arms under her breasts.

The vixen thought up for 3 seconds and said "Me and Katt bathed about 15 times. Sometimes, I bathed by myself, and some with my wife."

Fara splashed some of the raining water onto herself and said "Ah, it's incredible, splashing waterfall water onto my fur."

(2:52)

Bagi wrapped her tail around the red vixen who was standing up. "So, one of these waterfalls is where you first met Mr. Beaker, right, Marian?"

"Mmmhmm. I first screamed, but didn't care if he or his Muppet friends saw me naked." Marian put her hands near her crotch.

Anna came out of the waterfall and wiggled herself dry of the water, much to Beaker's disapproval. She then gripped her boobs. "How do I look?"

"Like shit, but great." Amanda looked at her school friend up and down.

After Krystal, Katt, Marian, Bagi, Fara and Stephanie dried off, Stephanie turned to Terra. "Where's Jessy?"

"He's hunting right now, but he'll catch up." Terra posed for her cousin-in-law.

(3:15)

Krystal clapped her hands together and announced "Okay ladies, let's strike camp, because we will go to Cloudrunner Fortress next."

Sereena got stern "You know how Tricky and I feel about Cloudrunners, we're not going there."

"That will be fine." Fay placed her white arms at the sides of her doggy breasts. "You lovers can go back to Thorntail Hollow, but wait for us to return." Miyu smiled.

The Cerinian giggled and told Tricky, "Tricky, I know you can handle without us, but be safe at the Hollow until we're at your side."

Lucy posed and swayed her butt. "Try to collect fish so you don't get hungry."

(3:38)

Kuai Yue bended her knees and laughed. "Stay out of trouble."

Before the group left, Walter turned to the dinosaur mates "Keep in touch, anytime."

Tricky chuckled "Okay, Krystal. You watch your back with those Cloudrunners."

"I'll see you guys at Thorntail Hollow, bye!" Krystal waved cheerfully.

The group left while the Sereena and her love went back to the Hollow to wait for Krystal's group to return.

(song end)

* * *

><p>Henry Hill Hospital, Corneria<p>

Fox McCloud entered the hospital bedroom of Dash Bowman with a nurse and a guard. "So, this is the Venomian monkey you guys found?" Fox asked.

"Yes, he was trying to protect the President of Venom, but got injured badly." The stork nurse pointed to the shoulder wound.

The guard patted the vulpine's own shoulder "Don't be late, 30 minutes."

With the doors closed, Fox went to Dash's bedside. "Hey, you're Fox McCloud of Star Fox, right?"

Fox nodded "That's me, uh... Dash Bowman."

The monkey admitted something shocking "I am the grandson of Andross, the man you killed in the space of Sauria."

The light brown fox gave a shocked expression "What? Are you-"

"No, I'm not a murdered like my grandfather or Andrew Oikonny. I just wanted a peace treaty between Corneria and Venom." Dash looked down at his hospital gown.

Fox almost dropped a tear, but reported "I'm sorry son, but you won't be seeing the Venomian President for a long while."

(Start song: Echoes of Sorrow from Kessen)

The 22-year old monkey gave a scared look. "No! I was with the President, what happened to him? Tell me!"

"He was kidnapped by students who were kicked out of Zipang schools, as I observed from a safe hiding place. I looked in the chopper the President was forced into and there, I saw them." Fox showed the newspaper article that read "Venomian President kidnapped!"

(36)

"Oh my god! What does this mean for the peace treaty!" Dash looked at his hands.

The Star Fox pilot comforted "It's not been canceled, it's just... postponed."

The Secret Service agent whimpered and asked "And the children of the President, where the hell are they?"

Fox put the drink he meant for the patient on a bedside table. "Don't you worry about them, we've placed them in a penthouse apartment and placed 24-hour guards around it. They're professionals and could restrain rapists in seconds."

(1:13)

"What were these hijackers that attacked the damn plane, I and the President were on?" Dash raised one of his hands.

Fox sat in a chair. "They're called the Zipang Great Student Alliance, led by one Heihachiro Ryoma Kusanagi. They're delinquent students who have been taking over schools across Corneria and placing them under their dictatorship."

"Damn. I wish I could've stopped the lead hijacker, but-" Dash started but Fox finished "You were badly injured not just by the plane crash, but by physical wounds from the attackers." Fox showed a watch.

The monkey reached for the watch "Who's name it one that watch?"

Fox read the name of the watch owner "Julio Harkov." He gave the watch to the bedridden agent "One of the surviving agents wanted you to have it, that monkey's dead. I'm sorry, kid."

(song end)


	7. CloudRunner Fortress

Zipang Great Student Alliance Compound

Heihachiro was meditating in his chambers in daimyo clothing. Within his chambers were giant statues of Japanese demons. In the center, was a dragon statue.

He heard knocks on his room divider and said to it "Enter."

(Start song: Eastern Army from Kessen at 22 seconds)

A 24 year old tiger opened the room divider and came in. He had red Japanese student clothing, and a sectioned staff holstered in his belt. "Captain of the Guard, Moriya Tadokuma, reporting in."

"What is the message today?"

Moriya reported "Our men found the grave of a crime boss, his name's Eric Molinari. Don of the Molinari Crime Family, which is now dismantled."

Kusanagi nodded. "When you checked his body, were his eyes the exact color?"

"No, the soul was gone from his body, he must've given it up to the devil." The tiger captain continued.

The hound stood up and walked to his low ranked captain. "Who was he at war with? Surely it would've been with the law of Corneria."

Moriya sighed and told his superior "They got into a mob vs. civilian war with Star Fox pilot, Krystal, who killed Eric's father, Alberto. And your terrain, if it had not been for Krystal killing the dons, those Molinari men would've made a park out of the land we need."

The hound president looked at a door leading to a balcony and said "Let me show you something, Moriya."

(stop song at 1:34, switch to Mitsunari's Theme from the same game)

The two Zipang animals went out to the balcony to get a look at the lands Molinari would've acquired. "Look here at our land. If Molinari were still in business, they would've set up great horrors for Corneria. Particularly, a drug plant."

"But sir, if Krystal's a Star Fox, should we let her be?" Moriya looked at his watch.

Heihachiro shook his head, "She is of government people. The last Cerinian, as I have read about will become a problem to us, if not dealt with."

The tiger became surprised then calmed down. "Yes sir, do you want me to call in your relatives for a private meet-"

(35)

"No, my father died of old age and my mother is dead too. My brothers moved on to different families, as they have not wanted to be like me. My son was born into this world, but as a cost: my wife dying after giving birth to him. He is also of the Student Alliance." Heihachiro explained his family to the Guard Captain.

"Then, shall I go to where Krystal is and bump her off, sir?" Tadokuma requested.

(57)

Heihachiro turned around and prepared to walk away. "No, I've already sent two of my men to Sauria to hunt her down, and kill her." He then started to walk to his doorway,

The guard captain began to follow. "Then, master, who did you send to-"

The hound class president turned his head "I sent Teebo and Darros. At night, they will assassinate her while she is asleep."

"Definitely a challenge they could take." Moriya told the hound while exited the chambers and headed to an elevator.

The two entered an elevator and reminded that he had to press a button in his own time, Moriya pressed the lobby button. Before the elevator doors closed, Heihachiro said "Krystal, be ready for a hell you've never known."

(stop song at 1:22)

* * *

><p>Outside CloudRunner Fortress<p>

(Start song:Jigoku no Shyuuren form Sakigake! Otokojuku at 16 seconds)

The 32 ladies and 4 men marched to CloudRunner Fortress like a Cornerian army platoon. It was as though they are a marching band but the women nude, and Seto, Walter, Scooter and Beaker were still clothed. Tricky and Sereena did not want to go to the fortress because of the odds the CloudRunners and EarthWalkers were at.

The party eventually reached the fortress and stopped walking.

(stop song at 47)

Krystal put her hands near her mouth and called out in Saurian "CloudRunners! I am bringing some ladies in to tour your fort. Come out and lower the drawbridge?"

Suddenly the group heard a CloudRunner caw and looked up.

(Song: Let There Be Light form The Towering Inferno)

The Queen Cloud Runner and another CloudRunner flew above the group. The ladies in the party gave open mouthed smiles, so did Seto, Scooter and Walter. Beaker gave a surprised yell. When the Queen turned around to fly to the group, Lucy asked "Isn't she a beautiful CloudRunner?"

"Yes, that's why they call her the lead CloudRunner." Krystal nodded.

The two flying dinosaurs landed and the group clapped their hands and cheered.

(End song)

"Krystal, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" The Queen CloudRunner smiled.

She turned to the other CloudRunner and told him "I think Krystal must be remembering you."

The male CloudRunner was surprised and yelled "Oh, Krystal! You've come back to us dinosaurs!"

The Cerinian vixen ran to her old flying friend despite that she was naked "Yes! I have, Kyte! We're back together after a long time!" She hugged the dinosaur's neck. Krystal let go after 6 seconds and turned to her friends and wife. "Kyte, these are my friends, and the pink cat with a bit of white fur, she's my wife."

Katt posed on one leg, "My name's Katt Monroe, in case you've never heard of the name already."

The male flying pterodactyl looked at Bagi head to toe. "Hey, isn't that the Thief who stole from-"

"She was forgiven by the Ex-King and Queen EarthWalkers." Fara flirted.

Walter grasped the all pink furred cat's left hand. "Now, after the big tour of the entire planet, Bagi said to me that she's gonna live with Krystal and Katt."

"I won't even care if I walk around Sauria or which ever home Krystal goes around naked." Bagi rested her hands on her butt.

Scarlet giggled at the sight of the Queen's beauty. "Oh my. Your highness, you're just as beautiful as the EarthWalker Queen."

The CloudRunner female brushed one of her wings down her neck. "I may be as elegant and beautiful as the Queen EarthWalker, but I don't see her often."

"That's just too bad." Hanna sighed.

The queen looked at her fort and said "Okay, let's go inside, so you, Krystal can show your friends around."

Krystal's group were brought inside of the fort. They first came to the fort's courtyard with a fountain. "The first we would like to show you Lylatian ladies is the courtyard. I, the CloudRunner Queen like to hold gatherings of the CloudRunner tribe. The fountain here, is where children like to play." The Queen explained.

Nicole raised one of her lynx hands. "Do just CloudRunners live inside this fort?"

"No, the CloudRunners have little friends in this fort called Boneheads." The Cerinian waved one of her hands about. Then, an elderly Bonehead dinosaur appeared to the group. "This is my servant, his name's Gradabug." The CloudRunner introduced her Bonehead servant.

"Ah, Krystal is back on the planet after a long decade." Gradabug smiled.

Katt looked around, "Do you guys have a prison section?"

"We do uh... Katt Monroe." The Queen nodded and pointed to a set of stairs.

The ladies and the CludRunner Queen came down to the holding cells, even bringing Beaker down there. "So this is where they keep bad prisoners huh?" Siskin smirked.

"Of course, Fox McCloud was held prisoner, but broke out and saved me. And my sons were nearly tortured around the fortress by the SharpClaws." The queen explained to the tourists.

As Krystal was about to pass another cell, a prisoner in the cell clutched the bars. She was a black cat with red eyes and a moon symbol on her forehead. The cat was naked with 38E-cup breasts. Upon seeing the boobs, Beaker screamed.

"Your majesty, please! I'm sorry I loitered around your fortress! Please, let me, Luna out of this godforsaken cell!" Luna the imprisoned black cat begged the CloudRunner in an accent that was British as Krystal's.

Krystal turned to the prisoner, "Pardon my curiousness, but what did you say your name was again?"

"I said I'm Luna." The black cat introduced herself to the Cerinian and her friends. The ladies, even the CloudRunner queen gasped in happiness, Beaker however shrieked.

Katt suggested to the Queen "Your excellency, this cat in the cell said she was Luna, and she wants out of that cell."

"But first, she better confess what she was doing outside my fortress!" The Queen ordered.

Luna's cell was opened and the cat explained "I was sent to Sauria as a request from the Krazoa to warn you of a new danger on Corneria. I waited a long time for you, Krystal, but what I got in my cat eyes were angry pterodactyls who called themselves CloudRunners. They told me I was loitering and thrown in this jail cell."

The Queen nodded. "I will permit you to come along with Krystal on this guided tour of the fortress, but speak one word of supporting the bad guys, I will eat your flesh." The CloudRunner warned.

"That's pretty neat, an emissary from the Krazoa?" Vixey put her hand to her mouth and giggled.

Krystal turned with a stern look "Maybe she might inform me of a threat more deadlier than the Molinari Crime Family or the Aparoids."

"Don't fuck with Krystal, she made sushi out of my husband's killers." Michaela gripped her big tiger breasts.

Worried, Beaker begged "Meep meep meep meep moo!"

The ladies and Beaker came out of the prison cells and Luna was overjoyed by her first time fresh air. "Yay! The fresh air, back in my nose!" Luna smiled.

The group was guided to a garden with CloudRunner playing. "This here is the CloudRunner's garden. It's like the children's playground in this fort." Krystal told the group.

Two CloudRunner children, one female and one male flew to Krystal after seeing her naked form. "Hey, Krystal, we're so glad to hear of your arrival!" The male pterodactyl playfully greeted.

"Meep meep meep?" (Who are you?) Beaker wondered.

The male kid introduced "I'm Sky," he pointed to the female CloudRunner he was playing with "this is Aria."

Aria put her wings near her beak "The Queen informed us of your gracefulness. I made a picture of Fox to honor your big arrival on this cute planet." She held a picture of Fox McCloud in her left wing. It was Fox comically holding Krystal's staff.

"You DO know that staff Fox was using on this planet belonged to my father, and it's mine." Krystal showed her staff to the CloudRunner kids.

Scooter fixed his glasses and put them back on, "It seems as though your the founder of this tribe's great-great grandchildren."

Kuai Yue knelt down and caressed Aria's throat. "Aww. Isn't you a beauty?"

"Yeah. It seems the ladies and men of Sauria were good at providing Krystal with their hospitalities." Aria giggled.

Bagi turned to the Queen, so did Marian. "This is such an adorable garden," Marian started then Bagi continued for the red vixen "and may I ask, do you have a pool, maybe indoor plumbing and power."

Gradabug answered for them "You mean like the security of the fortress? Yes we do have power, and a pool."

The group was escorted to the pool with fresh water. "This here, is the pool. We only allow dinosaurs we welcome into the water. However, the EarthWalkers are not allowed." The Queen told her friends. "A good place for skinny dipping if you want." The Cerinian raised her eyebrows two times.

"That's my kind of girl." Fay and Miyu cheered but Beaker protested with meeps.

Katt patted her pink tail "Just remember the clothes are in the jet. We brought our electrical and food needs."

The group was led to the throne room of the Queen. "This is where I usually rest." The CloudRunner pointed to her throne. "Sometimes, Gradabug gives me advice here."

Jane licked her hand and rubbed some saliva onto her tiny breasts. "Substituting thrones for beds?"

The Queen CloudRunner turned to Krystal and her party. "We've arranged for bedrooms for you ladies. So get some rest and have your dinners if you want."

The still completely naked ladies went off to their designated rooms which had beds and power outlets. They even had bathrooms with plumbing. We are first shown Stephanie's bedroom as she, Terra, Alexandra and Frankie were playing MAME on Steph's laptop.

Terra wagged her tail while stroking her white hair. "Stephanie, what do you think of Alex and her malamute beauty?"

"Alexandra is a cute dog. I cheerlead with her and thanks to Krystal's charm, I usually make love to her. All the ladies sometimes, on the cheerlead that fateful day at that football game, can join me at times." Stephanie pointed to her leader.

Alex gave a puppy face. "I bet Jessy does love seeing doggirls naked, doesn't he?"

The black wolf put her arms on her breast sides and told her malamute lover, "Never chases skirts a lot, but they chase him."

Frankie giggled and the chipmunk crawled up to, then wrapped her arms around Terra. "Let's hope he's okay with his hunt for food?"

Seto came in with a sleeping bag. "Mom, I'm gonna rest now, don't mind?"

His aunt answered for her in-law "No one minds, Seto. No one minds."

In Anna's room, the gray furred wolf doing art on her sketch book. She was drawing a picture of an EarthWalker. "Once my art teacher see's it, I wonder how he'll react?"

Natalie, Amanda and Lucy came in. "Forgive my curiosity, Annie? But, is that art? If so, who is your art teacher?"

"Natalie, it is art. My art class teacher is Michal Helmuth. I'm hoping to make dinosaur pictures to send to his classroom." Anna pointed to her project.

The pink hare sat with her classmate. "I bet dad would love to see it too."

"Michal's never seen dinosaur pictures before, but it can be a first time when we're back on Corneria." Amanda pointed to the horns of the EarthWalker.

The grey and white wolf caressed her own fur then the toad's skin. "Amanda, you and Bridgette can be more the reptile skin I need to satisfy me."

We next head to Sheila's bedroom. The rough collie was giving a private interview to Lin, Nicole, Jane and Jamie. The journalist was asking what the nude female kids would like to be when they grew up. Norris also asked how they got to know Krystal and Katt. Jane and Jamie answered that they had wanted to avenge their corrupted father, who was already avenged by Jessy and Krystal. Jerome and Emil could rest peacefully like brothers. Nicole and Lin replied that the Cerinian could help them become pro tennis players.

"How's mom doing?" Jane asked.

Michaela was in Jenny's bedroom. The tiger mom and the persian cat mom were getting sexually tender with Kuai Yue, Bonnie and Jasmine. "What were you doing before we went to the lovely dinosaur planet?"

Jenny giggled and sat up from her routine with Kuai. "Okay, Michaela, before I went with you all for vacation, I gave a sexy bath to my kids."

"Damn, cute little incest." The tigress giggled.

Jasmine pressed her own feline breasts onto Michaela's. "Son of a bitch. Much like the tigers in Amin."

Michaela kissed the tigress and turned to Kuai. "Ms. Yue, what kind of tigers are the must adorable in Laochi?"

"I'd say the ones with red fur and black stripes." The arctic fox answered with a breast bounce.

Luna came in on the white furred girls and the orange tigress. "Ms. Jenny, who's watching your kids?"

"The Phillipses will be watching Vera and Allen. I bet Sean's gonna enjoy kitten company in her room?" The mother Persian cat did a pose.

Bonnie sat on the bed edge. "What is this threat the Krazoa sensed?"

The black cat looked at the ground then at the women, "The Zipang Great Student Alliance."

We are next in Miyu and Fay's room, which they are sharing with Angela, Jennifer, Malizoo, Siskin and Tokuza. Malizoo had her mouth against the white collie's for 1 minutes, before releasing for a sigh. "What did you say to that chief of yours before Sauria departure?" The pig dancer grinned.

Fay gave her answer, "I told the chief we had a sneaky criminal to capture on Sauria, and I brought Jennifer and Angela with us cops."

Angela laid down on the bed and sipped some soda. "Tao Song's leading the recon squad until we get back."

"So, she's gonna be in charge for now?" Jennifer rubbed her doggy head.

The lynx flicked one of her nipples and kissed her basenji colleague. "Don't damn worry, Jennifer, Tao's gonna do fine."

Tokuza rolled onto her frontal and wiggled her tail. She sat back up and pressed her breasts onto Fay, before taking a sake swig. "If you ladies know what would be good for my circus, I should arrange more security."

Siskin slid off the bed and walked to her bag. She got out a pizza slice and began to eat it. "Well I'll be a bunny bitch, some of the security guards WERE killed by Molinari."

The black cat sniffed the fur on her body before she rolled about the bed in laughter. "Oh this is hilarious! A circus almost hit by Molinari!"

"But we held out our own." Tokuza took another sake swig.

In Scarlet's bedroom, the red avian was getting an oil rub from Scooter. Ryoko and Hanna were rubbing oil on themselves.

Scarlet put a hand on her beak. "You're such a cutey, Scooter. Doing both fronts and backs of women."

Scooter fixed his glasses and told the strip club dancer, "My 4th time I did this. The other three were on Earth."

Once the Muppet gofer brought his hands to rubbing oil on the bird's legs, he asked "You told me you were dating one Raquel Duvir?"

"Raquel Duvier. She's my strip club boss." Scarlet corrected the gofer. "And yes, I have dated her."

Hanna turned with a smile. "See, Scoot? Remember how your friend Mr. Beaker got into the club and photoed a nude rhino girl?"

Scooter smirked "He told me, and said seeing naked women was horror to him."

"I'm perfectly fine with girl nudity. I consider it VERY cute." Scarlet made a point by groping her own breasts.

When the massage was done, the red bird gestured the naked bears to join her. "What's it like to see naked bear girls?" Ryoko grinned after moving to her new bird friend's side.

"Whenever a bear female goes naked in front of another woman, she mainly has her small tail. It could get women sexually aroused." The red falcon flirted.

Hanna got on top of Scarlet and pressed her boobs onto the bird's. "Ready for a major one?"

"Yes ma'am." Scarlet kissed Hanna then she turned to Scooter, "Would you be so kind as to get some sleep?"

"Okay, ladies. Good night." The redhead Muppet walked away from the girls to apply his pajamas and get into his sleeping bag. Before going to sleep, he thought "_Walter, keep your hold up. Keep your hold up._"

* * *

><p>The vixen tribe village<p>

Jessy was tied up to a totem pole. He was defenseless before dancing and chanting vixens. Kirra came out to the foxes and their prisoner. The grey and white vixen toke off her own clothes and soon, she was naked. "My sisters, we have killed SharpClaws..."

The vixens cheered. "We killed RedEyes," another cheer, "FireCrawlers," again a cheer from the women, "and ShadowHunters!" Kirra cheered.

The now naked women moved her hands across the shirtless wolf's chest. "But, we've never had the pleasure of killing, another Lylatian."

Sarah came up and got a taste by licking Jessy's nipples. "Tastes like Grubtubs, not bad."

"Join me, girls!" Kirra ordered.

7 more vixens joined the two tribal vixens. They took off their clothes and started to take off his pants. He tried to resist, but Kirra held his legs with her tail. Rangiku gripped one of Jessy's pant parts and was pulling at it. An orange vixen completely removed the pants. Maraj reached inside the war hero's underpants and was gripping his wolf hood. "Damn it, you little bitches, let me go!" Jessy demanded. Some of the women laughed and Maraj forced Jessy's underpants off. Like hungry RedEyes, they began to violate him. Kirra snickered and began to give forced kisses to the war hero. A purple fennec ran her tongue onto his throat. A corsac fox brought one of Jessy's arms against her breasts. "Shit! Cut it the fuck out!" Jessy warned while he moaned. A bat-eared fox was licking onto the black wolf's armpits. Rangiku was on her knees and sucking on the wolf's wolfhood like a hungry dinosaur. Nera and hoary fox were toying on his left foot, and his right foot was violated by Sarah and Tibetan sand fox woman. Jessy eventually bursted.

He fell to the ground after being untied due to exhaustion. "He'll be okay, Kirra." the purple fennec giggled.

The grey-white vixen kicked the unconscious wolf and said, "I'm sure this man will be, Iris." Kirra then turned to the P.O.W., "Take him to his cage and put his clothes in it with him."

Back at Cloudrunner Fortress, Beaker was preparing the beds for Marian, Vixey, Dixie and Fara in their bedroom. After making sure the beds were ready, he heard water steps from the bathroom. The assistant decided to check for anything suspicious and when he got the door open, he saw Marian, and her 3 sleep mates getting out of the tub naked. "Oh, hi, Beaker!" Vixey waved.

Beaker screamed with his hands up. "Meep meep meep meep meep." (You're beds are all ready.) He told his friends after calming.

"Oh, thanks Beaker." Fara giggled.

The four ladies came out of the bathroom and sat on one bed while Beaker sat on the other. "I like what you did on Earth." The fennec pointed to Marian.

The red vixen gasped "You mean my marriage to Vixey and Dixie? Thanks!"

Marian had Vixey get on top of her to the assistant's disapproval. "Oh ho, Marian! With your looks, you could play with two people in one bed."

"Of course, I can do that." The blood furred vixen smiled.

Dixie jiggled her canine breasts. "Do you like walking around a whole town, naked?"

"I would, but if the law saw me," Marian started and the fennec finished "You could be found in contempt."

Hearing it, Beaker protested indecent exposure of women with meeps. The door opened, revealing Aria and Sky. The CloudRunner children wanted to join them.

Aria flew to the women. "Can we sleep with you girls?"

Sky was curious. "We've always wanted to sleep with Lylatians, so let's try it."

Sky had himself occupied in sex by Vixey and Dixie. The black-earred vixen was kissing the male pterodactyl on his beak, while his wings groped her breasts. The golden retriever fixed her hair before wrapping her legs around him and pressing her own boobs onto Sky's back. Meanwhile, Fara and Marian were occupied with Aria. Fara was running her foxy tongue on the female dinosaur's feet while Marian running her hands on the pterodactyl's body. Aria moaned while the foxes groped her dino beauty. "Yes, Marian, Fara, give more of it to me!" Aria happily begged. With a puppy faced smile, the maiden laughed "I'd be happy to give cuties like you, sexual pleasure."

Fara turned her head from her footwork, "See, dinosaurs taste real good in sex."

Beaker however, ducked his head and plucked it back out with a scream.

After making the dinosaurs cum, Marian and her 3 female friends were tucking into bed, while Aria and Sky were going to sleep on Beaker's bed. With the sex over, Beaker gave a relieved "Mee meeeeeeeeep!"

Vixey licked her hands and put the saliva on her breasts. "What a lovely bed, and a nice moon."

The red maid gripped her breasts and asked with a smile "Where did the CloudRunner lead point out where Walter and Krystal would sleep?"

Lastly, we go to Krystal's bedroom. While the Cerinian, Katt and Bagi were in the bedroom's shower, Walter was readying the beds while boogieing to Disco Inferno. The yellow skinned Muppet switched to his pajamas and said "Can't wait to see the pool the CloudRunner's have."

The three animal women came out of the bathroom a minute later. "I must say, Krystal, do you like skinny dipping?" Bagi asked.

The cerulean vixen wiggled her tail and smiled, "Yes, I do like nude swimming."

Katt pressed her still wet breasts onto her wife. "And we have a pool of our own at Krystal's beach house."

"Would you like to try and swim in it, when you come living us, Bagi?" Krystal offered.

The pink lioness put her hands between her breasts. "Sure, ladies. Tomorrow, we'll try the CloudRunner's pool. Skinny dipping is adorable, especially when bikinis are stripped in the pool water."

Katt sat on the bed and her wife and companion joined her. Walter recorded the sex between the three women because he wanted to send a copy to some of Krystal's friends.

(start song: Nemure, Bohyoonaki Haka Ni! from Hokuto no Ken at 40 seconds)

After the ladies recovered, Bagi got on her side and smiled at her fox friend. "Mrs. Krystal, what would it be like to live on Corneria with you?"

"When you live on Corneria, it's like your on Earth, except with animals walking on two legs and doing things like regular humans do. We have two different car types too, hover and fuel." Krystal waved her hand a bit before putting it down.

Katt explained to Bagi, "Plus, animals can interact freely with one another. If any of us Lylatians were on Earth, some would reject us."

(1:08)

"I see. It could be more lovelier, to live on a planet populated by man-sized animals. I do have special abilities which I could show later. That will be for tomorrow anyway." Bagi patted her tail and began to close her eyes. "Good night, guys. I love you."

The naked pink cat began to fall asleep too. "Night, Krystal."

Yawning, Krystal put her back on the bed and smiled with her eyes shut. "Good night, Katt. I love you with all my heart." Finally, the Cerinian went to sleep.

(song end)

**A/N: Luna is the second anime furry girl introduced, she originated in Sailor Moon and is owned by Naoko Takeuchi**


	8. Letter Is In

2 miles to CloudRunner Fortress

Heihachiro had sent two gakuran clad males to Sauria to kill Krystal before she learned much of the peace treaty obstruction. Teebo was a teenage wolverine and his partner Darros was an obese hippo.

"Darros, if we go through this cave, we should be at the CloudRunner's fortress in 30 minutes." Teebo pointed to the cave entrance with his Uzi with double laser sighting.

The hippo delinquent got nervous, "But, Teeb, I don't like the damn looks of caves on Sauria."

Teebo smirked and said "I have a flashlight in case you accidentally shoot me in the balls in the dark."

After the two men begin trekking the cave, they don't notice a bat-like creature hanging from the cave ceiling waking.

(start song: First Victims from The Towering Inferno)

The little monster looked around and saw Darros with his back turned. The wolverine sighed, "This is good, now keep your wits about and we'll be fine." Suddenly, the fat student turned his head in fright and widened his eyes to a bat screech.

(17)

The creature flew at its target and began attacking at Darros's head. Panicked, the hippo was trying his best to fight off the monster. "Ah shit! Help me, Teebo! Get this flying fucker off of me! Help! Get him off!" Darros begged in a panic.

(29)

Having known that something was wrong, Teebo turned around, aimed his Uzi at the bat creature and squeezed the trigger as hard as he could.

(stop song at 37 in unison of a gun echo)

Gunshots echoed all the way to Krystal's bedroom at the CloudRunner Fortress. Bagi's pink ears twitched while she was sleeping then sat up on the blue vixen's bed to find where the shot came from. As a back to bed sign of saying "Nothing wrong so far", Bagi went back to her sleeping.

Exiting the cave and finding the fortress, Teebo berated "Damn it, Darros, I said keep your fat wits about!"

Darros slapped himself and apologized. "I'm sorry, sir. Caves intend to make me scared of even flying creatures!"

Teebo took out binoculars and saw the unguarded fortress in sight. "Here it is, CloudRunner Fortress, just like some idiot at ThornTail Hollow told us!"

"Remember, if Krystal comes back to Corneria and learns a helluva lot on the ruined peace treaty, we're gonna be sucked out of the window called "life"!" The wolverine student warned.

While the mustelid student was checking something installed on his cell phone, the fat hippo examined the look of the building. "Teebo, what are you checking there?"

Teeb showed a radar to Darros, "It's a radar Heihachiro's doctor put onto my phone before we left the planet. This way we'll find Krystal and fill her full of it."

"Semen?"

"No, no! Bullets!" Teebo held his index finger up.

(start song: Danger Zone from Golgo 13: The Professional)

After getting into the fortress without being spotted, the delinquents began walking through the halls trying to find where Krystal was sleeping. A pajama clothed Beaker almost spotted them, but Teebo ordered "Shhh!" and the lab assistant went back to bed.

(28)

Walter shifted positions in his beauty sleep while he did not a laser coming through the door.

(37)

Bagi woke from her sleep and shifted her eyes to the door. The catgirl was seeing a laser moving towards Krystal. When the laser was pointed to the vixen's head, the puma gasped and blinked.

(47)

Darros came in with a Heckler and Koch pistol. When the hippo came in, he only saw Katt and Krystal lying on the bed. "Fire when she sees you." Teebo advised.

"I'll know what the fuck to do!" Darros almost quietly said trying to not let hell break loose on him.

After stopping his movement at the bed's foot, the delinquent quietly fixed his aim on the vixen's defenseless head. "Come on, you pussy. You just gotta look at the light,"

(1:09)

"wait for the flash," Darros dared while Bagi was dangerously behind him. "I then click it," The hippo was about to squeeze the trigger, "and voila, somebody dies."

Suddenly, two pink hands grabbed Darros's and made them turn his gun to his own face. "That's someone's you." Bagi said then forced the delinquent's finger to pull the trigger.

(stop song in gunshot unison)

The bullet traveled through the kicked out student's brain and exited quickly out the back of his head, flattening against the wall, while Darros dropped dead.

(start song: Hokuto no Ken from Hokuto no Ken at 34 seconds)

Teebo looked at his dead sidekick then at the eye flashing Bagi. "Oh shit, time to make a report to the boss!" The wolverine then began to run down the halls trying to find a way out.

(42)

The student ran to a T-junction and fired back to make sure Bagi did not follow, before turning left. Bagi did indeed follow him like a ninja.

(50)

"Doesn't this cat ever go back to bed?" Teebo yelled while he was trying to gain speed.

The lioness was wall jumping to gain on him.

The delinquent fired some more shots behind him before making a right turn.

Before he could make his way out to the courtyard, a tail tripped him. It was Bagi's. He got up quickly and ran to the center, trying to find his pursuer.

(1:20)

While looking around, Bagi was no where to be seen. Teebo chattered his teeth and wagged his tail. "Come on out, you fucker! I wanna see your face! You think I'm afraid of girls?"

He moved his gun to the left, then right hoping to get a good shot at Bagi. He gulped but heard water splashing.

(1:44)

Teebo turned with a jump and saw it was just the fountain. "Son of a bitch, got away." He sighed in relief, but as he did, Bagi did a surprise attack on him. She ran past him with her claws acting as though they were scissors. Blood violently came out of his stomach while Krystal and Katt ran out to check.

(2:01)

"Who the hell are you?" Krystal demanded pointing her staff at the student.

With blood gushing from his mouth, Teebo told his intended target "Krystal, you are indeed a beautiful vixen, relying on defense and offense. But rest assured, your fate shall be sealed away by the Zipang Great Student Alliance. Krystal... I'll wait for you and your kind in Hell..." Teebo then bit the dust with an evil smile.

(song stop at 2:14)

"Zipang Great Student Alliance?" Katt rubbed her head.

Krystal patted her wife's pink back. "We'll talk it over in the morning." She next told Bagi, "Come on, back to bed, Bagi."

The puma kicked the lifeless delinquent and said "Just had to give a convincing kick to the dead."

As the ladies went back to their bedroom, Teebo's radio went off. "Teebo, Darros, I need a response." A pause from Tadokuma trying to contact his students "Teebo, now! Respond!"

When morning came, Bagi had already brought the bad student's clothing into the bedroom she was sharing with Walter, Katt and Krystal. The yellow Muppet stretched and got up. He turned to the already awoken girls, "What was the matter in the middle of the night, someone tried to hang the pictures upside down?"

"An assassination attempt on me, Walter." Krystal corrected her little friend by pointing at her forehead.

The pink cats read the information from Teebo's wallet, "Teebo Gazzara, born in Nasser, Orano (country based on Saudi Arabia), went to Mikkin High School in 3 BLW, kicked out in 1 BLW."

"Killed 9 Cornerian officers as a start of his criminal days." Bagi finished.

Luna opened the door and reminded Krystal, "That is exactly the people I wanted to talk to you about."

"Luna, did you see symbols on these student clothes?" The naked Cerinian pointed to the Zipang Student Alliance's symbol.

"Yes, they call themselves the Zipang Great Student Alliance, led by one Heihachiro Ryoma Kusanagi, expelled from a certain school." The black cat examined the clothes carefully.

The pink cat sniffed for blood. "The men that Bagi killed last night were delinquents?"

Luna nodded, "Precisely."

An hour later, after breakfast was had, Krystal, Katt, Fara and Bagi decided to give the CloudRunner Queen a massage. While Katt was rubbing oil on the Queen's neck, the pterodactyl asked "When you were living on Corneria, who was trying to snuff Krystal?"

Katt replied, "It was the Molinari Crime Family who tried many things to wipe the last Cerinian out."

"All of them were in vain, why? Because I had killed Don Alberto, Eric's father." Krystal gestured like being shot.

The fennec vixen was handling the Queen's wing. Fara moved her face to Katt's, "They thought you and Krystal would roll over and die, Molinari was wrong."

Bagi scoffed. "I thought there weren't going to be anymore assassination attempts on Krystal's life. Some Krazoa sensed it and told me."

Krystal patted the royal dinosaur with her blue tail. "But still, why would someone send a student to gut me?"

"I think we'll discuss that shit with Luna later, Krystal. But for now, we should try that pool." Fara suggested.

* * *

><p>Zipang Great Student Alliance, Shooting Range<p>

Several delinquent students were shooting at moving picture targets. The pictures on the targets the students had to shoot were teachers, principals and other school staff. At another firing range, some expelled students were flamethrowing or shooting explosives at audio-animatronic school staff.

Soon, Heihachiro came in and blew a whistle. "Students, fall in!" The delinquents gathered near their president.

"Have you lot known how to shoot a gun, one handed?" The armored hound asked.

A peacock student raised his hand. "I did."

The 54 year old hound pulled his Glock 18 gun out. "Then you have to know how to fire while having one hand, behind your back."

A target was popped up for Kusanagi. With the gun pointing forward, the samurai dog put his left hand behind his back. "Firing now." Heihachiro began fire at the target rapidly until it was reduced to pieces. "You see, firing a gun with either hand behind your back will make your aim easier and you can take out a school teacher in a second."

"Oh hell yes, now my math teacher will pay for expelling me!" A former student raised his weapon.

* * *

><p>Back at CloudRunner Fortress<p>

The naked ladies were enjoying the fort's pool. Although Seto and Beaker were trying their best to care about the sight of multiple breasts by sharing root beer, Walter and Scooter didn't mind.

Krystal popped her head out of the water with laughter. She swam to where the wolfling was seated and planted her breasts. "What do you say, Seto? Want to join the fun in the water?"

Beaker motioned his head to the vixen's breasts and shrieked. "I hope you have any swim trunks." Marian flirted to the young wolfboy.

"How can I join my own mother in a pool, if she is naked?" Seto pointed his right hand at his nude mother.

Terra jumped up and down in the water she was swimming in. "You should try it, I gave you baths and I seek a repaying. Plus, you are wearing a bathing suit now."

Seeing he was wearing swim trunks, Seto laughed and jumped into the water. "Mother and son love at first sight, eh?" Tokuza smiled.

"Damn right." The pink toad Amanda giggled at Terra who was hugging her son.

Seto planted his tongue on one of his mom's nipples and she began to moan. "Oooh, Seto..."

The little boy gasped and shouted, "Oh my gosh, what did I do, what did I do?"

"Just like when you were a very small baby, you suckled on my nipples." Terra smiled.

(Start song: Ken is it sweet, or the ho ri from Street Fighter II V)

Krystal and Katt sexually got out of the pool. The vixen got on top of her still naked wife, causing Katt to laugh. "Whoa, we're still wet!"

"Aw, but I don't care if my fur is wet." Krystal whined. The vixen ran her nude figure down the cat's body, soon, Krystal reached her vagina. She began running her tongue softly on the feline's entrance. Katt softly moaned while her vixen wife licked her. "Oh, Krystal. This the first you tasted my pussy with your mouth?" The wife paused her session and smiled "Not the first time, I did it on Corneria, and you taste great." As they continued, Katt first spread her pink furry legs and then rested them on her nude wife's back.

As Luna was splashing water on Marian's breasts, she turned to looking at the Cerinian fox who was having sex with her wife. "Wonder what Krystal thinks of a naked feline female?" The red fox asked with a sexy smile.

"Maybe feline breasts are her favorite." Luna put her hands on her own breasts.

Nicole mounted herself on Jenny's white shoulders and yippeed around. " What's got you so worked up?" Jenny laughed. "Just trying to have fun, Ms. Jenny." The lynx slapped one of her own small breasts.

Bagi watched at Katt bursted out of her own vagina. "So, what girls do you like to eat out, Krystal?"

"Mainly, I like feline females, Bagi. " Krystal smiled while sitting on her knees. "They tend to have cute whiskers. Breast size doesn't matter per person." The vixen gave a point by bouncing one of her breasts.

Katt sat up and pinched her own ass. "Feline purrs are somewhat more softer than a canines."

The pink puma purred seductively. "Do you like my purr?" The wives nodded.

(end song)

While Marian, Vixey and Dixie frolicked, Beaker accidentally set himself on fire and jumped into the pool to extinguish the flames. "Oh ho ho, Beaker! Stunning pool jump you made!" Vixey laughed.

The lab assistant extended his head and yelled "Meep meep meep meep meep! Meep meep meep meep!" (It's not very funny! I almost died!)

Sky flew in with a letter, "Krystal! Letter for you." The Cerinian ran to the pterodactyl kid and took the letter. She read it "Krystal, by the time you're done with your little tour of the CloudRunner's fort, I've been kidnapped myself by a tribe full of vixens. Please, come to their village and try to bail or bust me out if you have to! Signed, Jessy."

Throwing the letter down, Krystal ordered "Company, fall in at once!"

The ladies stop their excitement and want to hear Krystal's order. "Yes, Krystal, what is it?"

(Jingle: Kurayami no Tsuiseki at 1:41 to 1:45)


	9. The Vixen Tribe Village

CloudRunner Fortress

"We received a letter from Jessy, he said he's being held captive by tribal women in a village owned by vixens. It is unknown if he is dead or not." Krystal explained.

Terra worriedly raised her hand. "Then, I guess he must've taken too long with his dinosaur hunt."

Katt gave a stern look, "No apologies, it was his own fault he got captured."

"Mee meep? Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep." (Are you sure? I got myself punched by him.) Beaker wanted to be sure.

Krystal nodded, "Positively so, Beaker."

Scarlet raised one of her bird hands, "What if the captors see we're naked as-" She was cut off by Bagi who was staring at her. "Appearances can be deceiving."

"We go back to the Hollow, warn Tricky and his girlfriend, and we charge the vixen village." Katt told the plan.

The Cerinian raised her right hand, "We depart to where they took Jessy!"

With everything packed, the girls left the fort while Sheila had got a picture of the Queen to give to Jessy. "What a cute bitch you are, getting a photo of the royal queen like that." Angela eyed the photo of the CloudRunner.

The rough collie showed the picture with the Queen smiling near the breast showing Krystal and Katt, "You like it?"

"Oh yeah, Sheila. They look fabulous together." The black cat smiled while wiggling her tail.

* * *

><p>Zipang Great Student Alliance compound<p>

Heihachiro brought three of his men, a panda, a frog and a gazelle to a training room with bulletproof glass and an audio animatronic-populated classroom behind the protective glass. "People, this is a training area I'm about to show you. We have bulletproof glass, and behind the glass is a classroom we're about to demonstrate." Heihachiro explained.

The frog raised his teenage hand. "How do we know it's bulletproof?"

"Here, Yanagida." The 54-year old hound pulled out his Glock pistol and fired at the glass 3 times with no bullet going through. "See? Bulletproof glass serves as a protection for some of our enemies."

The students were appalled. "That damn glass work is not cheap for any business, sir." The gazelle commented.

"You never fail to amuse us, Kotero." The class president chuckled at the gazelle. He ordered "Turn on the juice in there." Mechanics complied and the classroom was activated.

"One of you will try to break the bulletproof glass with a semi-auto gun, and shoot at the robot teacher." The instruction was given.

Yanagida stretched his reptillian muscles and took a FNFAL. "Here we go everybody."

The frog aimed his rifle at the animatronic teacher and focused his rounds on a single spot. Suddenly the last round pierced through the glass and knocked the teacher down. "Bang you're dead!" The reptile taunted.

Kusanagi pointed with his hands "See? Focusing on one spot will make it like the glass was blown by dynamite and the bullet goes right through."

The intercom went off, "Mr. Kusanagi, someone is expecting you in the dining room for dinner and a meeting, private if I'm not mistakin'."

"Okay, I'll be up soon." Ryoma replied to the contact.

* * *

><p>The vixen tribe village<p>

One of the vixens who was standing guard at the village doors saw Tricky walking innocently to them. "Ah, King Tricky. What brings you to this neat place?"

The EarthWalker King gave an order "Krystal, a dear friend of mine from the past has given instructions: bring a good friend of hers, Jessy L. Wolf out to the gate and let them peacefully be on their way."

The guard pointed a spear at the dinosaur, "Request is denied, now go back to your throne, your highness."

Krystal appeared and aimed her staff forward. "Second chance, all you have to do is tell your superiors that Jessy got out."

The second guard shook her head. "That request is still denied."

"Final warning, take it!" Tricky ordered.

(Start song: Danger Zone from Golgo 13: The Professional)

All of Krystal's nude female friends, and the still clothed Seto and the male Muppets appeared from the plants. They brandished weapons of each kind. Terra had been equipped with an Iaido-style sword. The guard chattered her teeth and tried to attack but was knocked out by Tricky's snout. The second guard tried to attack also, but Katt jumped forward and kicked her down.

(37)

"Looks like reasoning didn't work. Let's try force!" Krystal recommended.

Tricky roared "Chaaaarge!" then broke open the gates of the village.

(47)

When the village gates were downed, many of the vixens who had tortured Jessy the night before came charging out of their homes. They were all women in tribal clothes. Much of the cannibals advanced on Krystal and the women aligned with the Cerinian defended their friend.

(1:09)

"Krystal, take Terra and Bagi and find Jessy!" Katt tolld her wife while knocking down two vixens.

Fay Aikido-ed a fennec. "We'll handle these bitches and catch up to you! Go go!" The collie frankensteinered a black fox next.

"Okay, let's move!" Krystal swung her staff forward.

(1:34)

The blue vixen wife took the motherly wolf and her pink puma friend to find the P.O.W. war hero. Bagi was running fast on all fours. A crossbow armed vixen tried to get a good shot, but Krystal swung her staff hard to the right and knocked her out.

(1:48)

A bat-eared vixen and an arctic fox ran out and the bat-ear fox yelled "What in the hell is-" she was cut off by Bagi kneeing her and throwing her into female white furred vixen with her. "Son of a bitch!" Terra shouted. The mother wolf ran at a charging orange furred fox and cut her right leg. "Say, where did you learn to fight, Terra?" Bagi asked.

(2:10)

"Jessy taught me how to fight after our marriage. Guess that makes me a more slender lupine lady now." Terra wiggled her hips and bounced her furry breasts.

The trio saw bows and arrows aimed at them. They were coming from 9 vixens in just loincloths. "Watch out!" Krystal told her allies.

When the arrows fired, Bagi deflected 2 with her tail, Terra cut 4 of the projectiles down and Krystal spun her staff in front of her naked body and caused the last 3 to graze three of the arrow shooters. Before the bows could be reloaded, the Cerinian knocked them all out, except the green vixen who ordered the attack, Maraj.

(2:36)

"Where's Jessy, the man you brought in here!" Krystal interrogated.

Maraj pointed pointed to a hut. "He's in there, waiting for interrogation!"

Terra spat on the ground and knocked the fox out with her sword butt. "Good girl."

Marian blocked a vixen's club swing with her arms, then retaliated with a karate punch. She then used Beaker as a makeshift club and knocked her down.

Luna slapped at Nera's foxy face with her tail did a flip kick, knocking her out. "My skills are improving this way!" Luna posed and jiggled her breasts.

(3:07)

Krystal and her two other comrades entered the hut where Jessy was locked in. He was in a cage guarded by a sleeping guard. When the snoozer woke, she tried to alert the others, "Intru-" it didn't leave her lips completely when Bagi whacked her with her tail and the Cerinian kicked her in the face, leaving her unconscious.

(song end)

Jessy raised his head, "What took you so damned long to get here, Terra and Krystal?"

"You got kidnapped while on your hunt. That's what took long." Bagi reminded the black wolf.

Suddenly, the vixen who headed Jessy's capture appeared. "You! Identify yourselves!" Kirra ordered to the three ladies who broke Jessy free.

The Cerinian came to the tribal leader and prepared to attack. "I'll identify THIS!" She began by doing a staff thrust which the black and gray vixen swayed away from. Kirra took her scimitar out did a downward swing that grazed Krystal's arm. The vixen flipped away and jumped back her foe with a heel kick. She kicked the target in the abdomen, but the clothed vixen did three swings which the naked Cerinian dodged. Kirra did a left hook that punched the blue vulpine's left breast. Seeing her boob bounce from the punch, Krystal spin around and whacked her staff at the cannibal's back 4 times, before kicking her in the ass.

Kirra fell down and groaned. "Had enough?" Terra laughed.

Before the tribeswoman could get up, Bagi sat on her. "Say it?"

The black and gray furred fox gulped and submitted, "I concede."

"Call off the attack?" Krystal asked.

The leader vixen pulled out a horn and blew it. The vixen tribe who had fought against Krystal's friends gave up. After the signal was out, Kirra turned to Krystal. "I'm sorry I acted hostile to you and that gentleman in here." The tribeswoman pointed to Jessy.

"My name's Krystal, this is Jessy, Terra and Bagi." Krystal pointed with her magic staff.

Kirra eyed the vixen before her. "Why the hell are you naked all of a sudden, Krystal?"

"I brought some ladies and a few males to Sauria, and the women and I wanted to tour Sauria naked." The blue vixen giggled.

"Hmm, women nude in Saurian public. Kind of strange." The black and gray vixen rubbed her head.

Bagi slapped her pink ass. "Would you like to know what kind of supernatural fox Krystal is?"

With this, Krystal reached behind the tribe leader and unclipped her bra, exposing her e-cup breasts. "Whoa, amazing! How can you know where my bra clip is?" Kirra wondered.

"I'm a Cerinian fox, after all." Krystal smiled then pulled down the loincloth, and left Kirra completely naked.

"Cerinians are a telepathic race of Lylatian animals. They can do magic, mainly of the Krazoa. I used that power to help Team Star Fox in the Lylat vs. Aparoid war." The Cerinian showed off her Krazoa power.

Terra pointed to her breasts. "When we first arrived on Sauria, Krystal rested at ThornTail Hollow after a big orgy mainly lesbian. Only select few disapproved it."

"I and Mr. Beaker were sick of lesbian sighting." Jessy pointed out with his sword.

Bagi got up. "How about we go have a public orgy?"

* * *

><p>Cornerian Military Academy, Corneria<p>

Slippy Toad heard a phone call. He was studying a military history class when it happened. "Yes?" The frog asked.

There was a pause and then Slippy said, "Oh, you want my good lead pilot, Fox McCloud? He's busy teaching an obstacle course, you can't hear-"

A 2 second pause later, the mechanic Star Fox pilot raised his toad eyes. "What? You want him now?"

Fox came in. "Hey, Slippy. What is it?"

"Someone's calling you." Slippy got worried.

The light brown fox took the phone and began talking to it. "Name's Fox McCloud, what can I do for you?"

A sinister voice from the phone spoke to Fox. "Your old friend Krystal left you a message saying she left for her dinosaur honeymoon with her feline wife, I take it. She also told you to watch her kids."

Fox told the caller, "Who is this? How did you get the academy's phone numbers, did you hack it?" He raised his eyes. "Oh my god. That surgeon general years ago, you shot him! Does the name, Molinari mean anything?"

"Yes, I worked on their side secretly under orders from Shinnok. My name is Quan Chi." Quan Chi's voice answered.

The vulpine told his phone. "Son of a bitch. What did Eric pay you to peel Krystal like a banana?"

"Souls of his colleagues, mainly his father, his butler, his cook, and others. When he was of no further use, I got Eric's soul after Jessy L. Wolf blew him to pieces." Quan Chi told Fox.

The demon explained, "One of their insidious acts was a wiretap that caused the deaths of many police officers. Another, was a nuclear explosion they caused on Titania to kill Aparoids, also unwittingly killing some Cornerian forces in the radius."

Slippy told the caller, "Don't bother us with anymore sadistic details, we're teaching classes."

Quan Chi chuckled, "I will be at a meeting tonight. Now your done." The demon then hung up.

"What kind up madman is Quan Chi, Fox?" Slippy worriedly asked.

We cut to the Zipang Student Alliance's compound dining room where Heihachiro is with his son about to meet someone. One of the figures the hound was meeting had blue skin and sorcerer robes, but his head was shadowed. The second figure meeting the class president was a completely white skinned humanoid male. He was showing his face to the hound unlike the robed figure. He had red markings, a chakra on his forehead. A protective shoulder guard on his left shoulder tied to his belt, a magic amulet on the belt, black pants with a green cloth in the middle, protective knee pads and boots.

"Kazuma, who did these un-gentlemen introduce themselves as?" Heihachiro asked his son.

Kazuma wearing a black karate gi pointed to the humanoid men, "Father, this is Shinnok, king of Hell," the 25 year old son introduced the robed humanoid, "and that white guy not sitting with him is Quan Chi, magic user also from Hell."

"Also known as the Netherrealm." Quan Chi reminded the young man.

Heihachiro sipped his sake. "What brings you lads all the way from the afterlife?"

"There was the woman who had wiped out the entire corrupt Molinari family, her name is Krystal." Shinnok started the discussion.

"How much did you find from her?"

Quan Chi began to explain, "While Krystal was spending time with her pink companion on Corneria, the mother of Eric hired her to kill his father. She killed the old Don but did not realize he had a next of kin. Eric Molinari. He soon declared mob vs. civilian war on the last Cerinian. I personally paid visits to first the Aparoid war hero, Jessy L. Wolf to tell him of how Eric would meet his fate, then Krystal to remind her to build an army of her own to combat the Molinari army."

The former Elder God told the dogs, "Among the Molinari forces were one General Scales, whom Quan Chi here brought back to life to serve the Don."

"Who was it that really lit the match between Molinari and Krystal?" Kazuma patted his tail.

Quan pointed to his forehead, "I did."

"Why is that?" The hound president swallowed his sushi.

"Eric made a deal with me in exchange for Netherrealm's allegiance, if any of his family members or allies' vital signs flatlined be it Krystal or another, their souls would be mine." The sorcerer showed his amulet and then summoned the undead Falco Lombardi as an example.

Heihachiro rose form his seat. "HOLY SHIT! WHY'S A STAR FOX PILOT UNDER YOUR COMMAND?"

Falco told him "I worked with Fox then Eric, now it's Quan Chi who has truly perfected my life."

"I have mainly collected souls for servitude to me, because of evil in their hearts." The white skinned sorcerer pointed to the white glowing eyes on the falcon.

Shinnok cut a piece of teriyaki which Kazuma made for the demons then consumed it. "What will it be?"

"Name the price for Netherrealm's alliance, money?" Heihachiro finished his cola.

"Souls." Quan Chi evilly smiled.

The class president got up and said to the sorcerers, "Okay, I will lend Quan Chi here the souls of my forces, even my regular staff, my butler, my doctor, my footman, my gardener, my two damn RedEye pets!" Heihachiro pointed to his chest next. "I will give my soul too. If any of my forces' hearts, even mine stop ticking for any reasons, you get our souls...but ONE condition."

"Name it carefully."

"My son's soul stays out of your service when he dies." The 50s dog swept his hands in different directions.

Quan Chi looked at Shinnok then at his client, "Done and done."

**A/n:Remember, Quan Chi and Shinnok belong to Netherrealm Studios.**

* * *

><p>Back at the vixen tribe village...<p>

The women of Krystal's group were having a big lesbian orgy with the vixens all in Kirra's tribe. Jessy could tell well that every one of those women were naked.

Maraj and a gray vixen were giving Michaela a sexual time. "What's it like to have such a fine naked body, tigress?" Maraj sexually smiled.

"It's a great life to spend when your a naked female." The mother tigress raised her arms halfway and jiggled her boobs.

Sereena was on top of Miyu rubbing her front triceratops legs on her lynx breasts. "How's it going back there Fay?" The lynx cop called.

Behind the female triceratops were a still naked Fay, Angela and Jennifer who were sharing her genitals. "Coming along neatly, Miyu." Fay giggled.

"Tricky's mate is so sexy when she's fucked by a naked girl." The black furred cat licked her lips.

Nera allowed herself to be caressed by Marian, Vixey and Dixie. "Oh yeah, you canids are such great lesbians." She leaned her head back while moaning. "Give it to me harder."

The red maid fox jiggled her breasts with a grin. "If it were up to me and my wives... we could stay naked all our lives." Marian smiled.

Dixie touched her own right dog breast. "I won't even mind that, not one little bit."

"I will be much more happier when I'm naked a whole lot." Vixey giggled.

Beaker protested while watching the sex scenes around him, "Meep mee meep meep meep!"

Krystal, Katt, Kirra, Bagi and Fara were gang banging a standing Jenny. "This is your first lesbian time Kirra, make it special for the woman." Krystal suggested.

The gray and black vixen laughed. "You know, you're very adorable without your clothes."

"It's how she prefers to be in life." Katt told the tribal fox while licking the Persian cat's ass.

Bagi rubbed her own pink breasts on the naked mom cat's back. "Krystal told me when I move to Corneria, I'm gonna a lot of friends like she has."

Jenny shifted her eyes to the Cerinian touching her breasts. "You're right, Bagi. You'll love it on Corneria!"

When the five ladies decided to stop, Fara rubbed her tail. "Soon, we're gonna be a hit."

"Do you know what I think would make moms a hit better?" Jenny rested her palms on her waist.

"What cute suggestion do you have?" Katt flashed her butt.

The motherly Persian feline smiled happily. "I think the Lylatian mothers should be naked all the time." Jenny bended over and touched her breasts. "They can handle more home chores better without their clothes on any parts of their bodies." She rubbed some sweat off her face next. "Felines with big breasts like me have a beautiful voice, especially when they're all naked." Jenny wiggled her ass. "And mother and daughter sex should be more likely for female families."

Bagi moved around and pressed her own breasts against the mom's, "That's a good idea you have come up with. After all, there's no shame in seeing Terra naked either."

Beaker heard it, turned his head and yelled then ran off "Ah, meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep!"

Jenny rolled on the ground in laughter while kicking her sexy legs. "Oh that was a cutie for Beaker! Ha ha ha ha!" She stopped and sat with her knees up and a smile. "So, Krystal, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Kirra invited us to stay for the night. What can we do next tomorrow?" Katt asked.

Krystal looked around then she put her hands on her breasts. "Next we'll visit SnowHorn Wastes and Darkice Mines."

Fara laughed then kissed the Cerinian vixen. "I can't to visit the cold."


	10. Cold Day

Kirra's Village

Krystal was sleeping peacefully in Kirra's quarters. She was between Katt who was embracing her with her pink body and Bagi who was resting her pink tail on the naked vixen. Kirra borrowed Krystal's sleeping bag and shared with the also naked Rangiku.

"_Adorable love foxes those two are._" Krystal thought when an image of Rangiku and Kirra naked together popped in her head.

She stretched her arms and then rested them under her blue breasts. "Come on, girl. Get some more sleep." Krystal said to herself.

After morning came, Kirra woke as well as all the women in her quarters. "Morning, ladies." Kirra greeted.

The Cerinian vixen whipped her tail. "Never thought I would be morning greeted by someone NOT in my party."

Rangiku sat down on the bed with her breasts bouncing as she did so. "What;s it like being married to a woman?"

"It's enjoyable," Krystal gripped her breasts "I haven't been this cute since the Aparoid conflict." She giggled.

The black and gray vixen pressed her own naked breasts on Katt's. "I felt I make breakfast for you girls and the boys with you. Other than that, where are you all heading to after breakfast?"

"SnowHorn Wastes." Katt replied with a flirty grin.

The tribe leader blew some air. "Out in the cold, huh?"

"Fur is built for the cold." Bagi giggled.

Krystal wagged her tail before getting off the bed. "I'm gonna love the cold snow all over my naked body."

Walter came in with his Muppet eyes tired. "I sure hope no one threw up after eating that fish dinner last night."

Bagi flipped off the bed. "Walt, no one threw up, I assure you."

The group enjoyed the breakfast the tribe served them. They all packed up and left for SnowHorn Wastes. Krystal did not realize she was being watched by a gakuran clothed achalinus snake.

The achalinus student radioed, "Krystal is heading to SnowHorn Wastes, I'll continue to track the subject."

* * *

><p>Regis Island Prison, Corneria<p>

Two prison guards came to the cell of a skink who was resting against a corner. "Kendo, your bail's been posted."

"Who did it?" The reptile asked.

"I did." Heihachiro came to the cell in a business suit. "I made the bail possible for you," then he turned to a male coypu with his eyes missing, "as well as your partner."

Kendo got up and shook hands with the coypu, "Together again, Hagure."

"The other inmates ripped my eyes, but I still use my senses to see." The coypu pointed to his eye holes left empty by the other inmates.

Seeing the face of the prisoner without his eyes gave Heihachiro an idea, "Remember how they had to give Wolf an optical laser implant. We should try eye implants on you, Hagure."

Hagure turned to his bail poster but had no eyes to look in the hound class president's. "I survived with my senses against worst, but I'll TAKE your offer for eye implants for new sight."

"I read your dossiers, you boys were part of a covert operation in Levka (based on Russia). You slaughtered civilians and military, until you were imprisoned." Heihachiro explained.

The skink crossed his reptilian arms. "So, you recruiting us?"

"Yes, I am."

When the hound prepared to walk with his back turned, he said to his newcomers "Now come, we mst prepare you."

* * *

><p>SnowHorn Wastes<p>

The group arrived in SnowHorn Wastes, they saw some mammoths greeting them. "Welcome to SnowHorn Wastes, Krystal. We have been anxiously waiting for you."

Krystal giggled and rested her hands on her hips, "Well I am naked as the day I was born on Cerinia."

At the start of the tour, Jessy asked, "How do you big guys prefer eating?"

The SnowHorn pointed his trunk at an alpine root. "These are called Alpine Roots. The nuts are sweet to us SnowHorns. Our first leader, Garunda Te has enjoyed the other food of Sauria on some occasions."

Lucy raised a hand, "Can I see this Garunda Te guy?"

"I'm afraid he's passed his leader mantle to his child." The mammoth lowered his head.

"The kid of the SnowHorn leader, who is it?" Dylan rubbed her head.

"Her name is Belina Te, I think you'll like her."

The party was escorted somewhere, and then they saw a female SnowHorn dressed in royal garment. "So, this is the so called Belina Te." Katt shook her breasts. "How fine is she?"

"Ah, Krystal. We're so glad to see you're back on Sauria peacefully after 2 whole years." Belina greeted.

Luna gripped her naked breasts. "Krystal here, did want the ladies time on this planet to be nude."

Alexandra stepped forward and shook her breasts upward in friendship. "Plus, I am so excited on being a naked girl."

Belina offered "Would like for me to show you girls around?"

Beaker pointed to the nudity of the women and warned "Meep meep? Meep meep meep meep meep!"

The group approached what appeared to be a SnowHorn cave. "This is my home. I have the one place where I rest coming up with policies." The SnowHorn leader explained.

Fay looked at the river and when she dipped her white finger in it, she felt like it was going to freeze. "Burgh! The water's cold."

Krystal reminded the collie "That water's 20 degrees cold."

Belina warned "If you tried to swim in that water, you could likely freeze to death."

A spying SnowHorn said " Don't those ladies ever get tired of not showing themselves?"

Three SnowHorns appeared before Krystal's party, two young adult aged one female, white furred and one male. The last was young and female and black furred. "Wow, Cerinians really do exist!"

"Who are those lads?" Kuai Yue wiggled her tail.

Belina looked at the first female white SnowHorn, "This is Chaca. Likes to make snowballs." Then she turned to the young adult aged male, "His name is Kweisi. He was one of the young guards of my father." The last black SnowHorn that was looked upon was explained "She is called Maijin."

"What can she do?" Jenny was curious.

Maijin raised her eyes, "I can tell jokes relating to the dinosaurs of this planet."

"Cute little SnowHorn, isn't she?" Terra fanned herself with her right hand.

Chaca walked to Tricky. "Things have changed, Tricky."

"Much." Tricky smiled.

The young teen mammoth wagged her tail. "We haven't seen each other in years, Tricky."

"Now, we look to the adulthood of you." Kweisi smiled.

Bonnie purred. "Let's go have some fun in the snow, guys."

* * *

><p>Zipang Great Student Alliance Compound, Holding Cells<p>

The Venom President was locked in his cell. He was barely given anything to eat or drink. He was visited by the class president's son, Kazuma. "Having a good time in there, Mr. President?"

(Start song: Anger from Kessen III at 25 seconds)

Calamari saw he had a bowl of soup for him. "No. I wish my children were here. What will happen to me once I give the launch codes?"

"They will kill you." The young hound caressed the old ape's neck. "But, I still like you."

Sadat widened his eyes. "For the last time, I will not bow to your father."

"If you didn't dishonor yourself by NOT giving father the codes, you would not be here." Kazuma reminded. He raised a finger, "Oh I must remind you. The Prime Minister of Britanny was also supposed to be at the conference. He's with the Corneria president's VP."

"Vice President?"

The hound general nodded. "I've sent some friends to "visit" Prime Minister, Richard Fowler."

Sadat gasped. "What kind of friends?"

"Father's recently gained allies."

(song end)

* * *

><p>Back at SnowHorn Wastes<p>

(Start song: Techno Police from Techno Police 21C)

The group was having their share of fun. They played with the SnowHorns but Jessy was playing Crazy 8s with Terra and Walter imagining as if he were Emil.

(10)

Marian and Vixey were playing volleyball with Kuai Yue and Bonnie. The arctic fox was trying her best to keep the ball from going past her. When the ball came to her, she lifted the ball.

"You lifted, you dummy." Marian held a finger up.

Kuai lowered her head. "Aww, I thought lifts would be used against opponent players."

(21)

Dixie was playing frisbee with Natalie and wanted to see how fast the St. Bernard was. She tossed the frisbee "Go get it!" Dixie yelled, then the big boobed dog ran after it. She ran at the pace of a rottweiler and caught it in her hand. "That showed 'em!"

(33)

Maijin was telling a joke to Fay, Miyu, Amanda and Lucy. "Okay, girls, how do HighTops win at races?"

"I don't know what?" Fay was childishly confused.

"They're long necks will get past the finish line!" Maijin and her crowd laughed.

Miyu giggled. "Too bad they're really slow in races with the other dinosaurs."

Maijin smiled, "I know, or to a least extent, people from Corneria."

(54)

Belina Te sat on a rock with her legs spreaded. "What do you kind ladies want to show off?"

Siskin gripped her nude bunny breasts. "It's a circus trick we're going to show to you, your excellency."

Tokuza set a wood sheet onto a separate rock. "First one performer stands on one end of this platform, then the second performer will jump down onto the other end,"

Malizoo finished "and the said show performer lands onto someone's shoulder or object."

Tokuza motioned Siskin to sheet end. "Could you stand over there please?"

The bunny nodded. Then waited for a chance to be flung up. Tokuza and Malizoo jumped onto the end of the sheet that's still up, sending Siskin rocketing into the air until she lands on the SnowHorn lady's head. "Ta da!" Siskin cheered.

(1:19)

Beaker was making a snowman with Michaela and Jenny. When it was completed, Beaker pointed out "Meep meep meep meep meep." (We're missing a nose.)

Jenny stared at the Muppet devilishly and said "I have a plan." She took his nose and planted it on the snowman. "Yaaaaaaaaay!" The milfs cheered while Beaker yelled "Ah, ah, meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep!"

(1:32)

Fara, Luna, Scarlet and Anna were making a Japan-style snow castle. "How did you become that sexy, Fara?" Luna was wondering.

"You see in a gym where I could go naked, I'm a very flexible girl." The fennec whistled and slapped her own ass. "That's how sexy I am, Luna."

Scarlet eyed the gray wolf helping her. "It's nice to see have someone who knows art making a snow castle."

"Thanks, Scarlet. They make sculptures with clay." Anna smiled.

(1:55)

Kweisi's fur was being admired by the kids. "I love a good SnowHorn. They're very big." Lin giggled.

"You seem to be enjoying the cold. Why is that?" Kweisi asked.

"It's the fur that keeps us all warm." Jane slid her right hand across her very tiny breasts to prove it.

Nicole sat on his trunk and was raised in the air. "Woohoo! Top of the world!" The young lynx cheered.

"Maybe someday, I can see an elephant from Corneria." Kweisi smiled.

(2:17)

Krystal was practice fighting with Bagi. They were unarmed. Katt, Scooter, Chaca, Tricky, Seto and Stephanie watched. "She does have fast legs." Scooter admired Bagi.

"Who, Bagi?" Chaca asked.

"Yeah, like a pure athlete."

Krystal did three punches to the puma, then the pink cat did a body blow, and knocked the Cerinian down with a tail lash. Bagi stood over her opponent with her legs spread. "Yield?"

"You sacrificed sure footing for the killing stroke." Krystal did a sweep kick and knocked Bagi on her butt. "Good match."

The lioness shook her hand. "Thanks."

The Cerinian went to her spectators. "We'll look into the DarkIce Mines, later on."

(song end)


	11. DarkIce, Minister Kidnap Part 1

Corneria, Jacobson Art Gallery

Kazuma walked around the gallery dressed in a school gakuran outfit. He deserved this trip after a day of slaughtering a number of school teachers in one night. The school president's son walked to a portrait of the black skunk founder of the Molinari bloodline, nobleman Florence Venezia Molinari.

"You were Eric's ancestor, I presume." Kazuma said to the portrait of the nobleman.

He read the story that was next to the picture and ended at the death information. "Wrath of your people brought to you, and drawn and quartered? Wow." Kazuma told the lifeless portrait.

The young hound went to observe dummies of soldiers dressed in civil war-like clothing. "My kind of fighters."

Suddenly, a few policemen arrived to see the Zipang student. "Hey, delinquent! What are you doing here?!"

"You were supposed to be in high school. Why are you not studying!?"" The second cop demanded.

"You must know school can serve as a shortcut for students..." The 25 year old dog warned.

The third cop pulled out a stun baton. "To where, cutter of school?"

"To Hell." Kazuma smiled evilly.

Despite being in a public place, Kazuma did not care if cameras watched him battle anyone. He then took out his weapon, a double voulge pike. He spun his weapon above his head 5 times then cut his first cop target's head off. Blood squirted out like a town fountain.

"Take him out!" The 3rd cop shouted. He and his partner fired multiple gun shots but they were all deflected. This generated a big panic in the gallery. The gakuran hound swung one of his voulge ends down and cut the 2nd cop in half. Finally, the third started by swinging his stun baton like a sword. He missed in 8 swings, and finally, the student general got behind the police officer and pierced his pike into the stomach of the cop.

The policeman tried to get free, but it was firmly lodged. Kazuma then swung his weapon right, splattering organs and blood of the tiger cop on the floor.

"In my country, I love cops..." The hound smiled while admiring his handy work.

The old man who saw Krystal in the alley from her jog days ago sighed after seeing the carnage Kazuma had caused. "Tomorrow's meant to be a bright day..." He then left.

* * *

><p>SnowHorn Wastes<p>

Krystal laughed as she jumped backwards into the snow. Bagi got onto the Ceirnian vixen. "Oh, Bagi, You always are a flattering lion!"

"I won't be too rough like I was days ago. Don't worry." The puma cat smiled.

The naked vixen allowed Bagi to pressed her pink lips on her left breast. She sucked on the nipple and it tasted great in her mouth. Krystal saw her opportunity and gripped her friend's neat arse. When the nipple was softened up, Bagi went to the Cerinian fox's other breast and did the same with that nipple. "Oh, yes! Bagi, suck on it harder!" The Cerinian moaned. The earthborn puma complied, but also caressed the fox's belly button. Krystal moaned louder but did not want her moans to be heard by spies. "Whoa, you're so soft, Krystal!" Bagi shouted. Eventually, the blue Cerinian came.

The achalinus snake who spotted Krystal heading for SnowHorn Wastes picked up his radio after watching the vixen have sex with Bagi. "Sir, this is Chen Yachang. I spotted Krystal and I'm moving in."

"Got it, don't let the Zipang Great Student Alliance."Someone radioed.

Chen Yachang pulled out a pair of brass knuckles with spikes and ran down to Krystal. He concealed his knuckles behind his back. "What do you want, kid? To show if you have a big penis?" Krystal innocently asked.

The achalinus shook his head. "This!" Chen showed his knuckles.

"Son of a bitch!" Bagi snarled.

"I'm just gonna just it on the blue BITCH!" He ran to the vixen, hoping to claw her face off. Chen did 3 hooks, but missed. Next, Yachang did 2 straights and Krystal retaliated by punching him in the stomach. She did a graceful whack of her tail onto his face. The puma jumped onto the downed ex-student and clawed his chest, drawing a gush of blood. The Cerinian ended his misery by raising her left heel and dropping it onto his neck, instantly breaking it.

Bagi and her partner then disposed of the body by dumping it into the river. "Nearly ruined my fun." Krystal chuckled.

Katt ran to check on her wife. "Krystal, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm alright. But some student tried to claw me." The vixen confirmed her safety by shaking her breasts.

The pink feline laughed, "That's my lovely wife!"

"Okay, let's get patched up and head to DarkIce Mines." Krystal raised a fist.

* * *

><p>Wilkinson Street, Corneria<p>

Fox McCloud walked down the street and looked at the sky. "So, you Krystal teamed with the old don's wife and ended HIS life, huh? But in the end, you angered his son."

"He's dead now, so I can be free to pursue my own life..." Fox thought to himself out loud.

That is when one of Krystal's friends came to him. "Hi there, Fox! Whatcha' doin' out here?" It was Julie Tamala, and the bear was with her daughter Milly.

"Just taking a nice after lunch walk." Fox told the bears.

The young beargirl flirted "Could we hang with you at your hotel room?"

The vulpine shook his head, "Listen, Krystal's got her kids and I'm watching them there!"

Milly giggled, "I know that but can you put them someplace safe and," she and her mom flashed their breasts "like to have fun with us?"

Fox widened his eyes and screamed before running off in fright. The beat women laughed.

Suddenly, Julie's cellphone rang and she answered it. "Yes?"

Krystal's voice told her "Hi, Julie you big boobed bear. I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Can you keep a big eye on the Britanny Prime Minister and the Corneria Vice President? I feel their about to be kidnapped." Krystal told the bear.

Milly nodded, "Me and mom will keep and eye on those two old men."

* * *

><p>DarkIce Mines<p>

The group arrived at the huts of the DarkIce Mines. It was no longer enslaved now that General Scales was dead. Belina pointed forward with her trunk, "Look carefully everyone. This is DarkIce Mines, a mining town mainly for the SnowHorns. During the Sauria Crisis, we were forced into hard labour here."

Beaker nodded "Meep meep meep meep."

"Exactly, Beaker. We are mining for Ore. As the Tribe's new leader, I would like to introduce the foreman of the mine." Belina smiled.

The group went to an armored SnowHorn. "Ladies and gents, this is Grishka."

Grishka, the armored SnowHorn turned to Krystal and her party. "Ah, Krystal's back after a long period away from us!"

Krystal shook her breasts. "Mmmhmm. Came back to your society peacefully since I was more younger."

Luna looked around, "So how much is done here?"

"Unlike the wastes, we grow the Alpine Root in the interior areas. Our main mining facility is below us, my friends. It is where Belina and Tricky were kept against their wills. Might be too hot if girls like you are...naked." Grishka explained.

Frankie pondered "Is there anything like safety gear?"

"Of course, we have provided safety clothing to Lylatians who come and work here. That way, you won't fry in the mine." Belina remined her friends.

Suddenly, something appeared near the girls who got excited, it was a supply drop. "Wow! A supply drop, but who sent it?" Lin Do Huai was very happy.

The Cerinian fox read the note that came with the drop, "A present for while your on Sauria, Slippy Toad."

Jenny and Ryoko took some bottles of sake and bourbon that came with the drop. "Anyone wanna get drunk?" The black bear teased with the bottle top near her breast.

Chaca saw the lodge prepared to Lylatians who volunteer. "Oh girls, do you see that lodge we built there? It's for Lylatians who decide to come an volunteer for the SnowHorns."

* * *

><p>Richard Fowler's manor house, Britanny, Corneria<p>

A pug guard at the check point that's before the voice watched the sun in the distance. He also sighted a milk truck coming to the check point. When the driver pulled up, the pug did not realize it was a well disguised Quan Chi.

"Morning, kid." Quan Chi proudly greeted using the British accent.

The pug looked at the demon closely, "Where's the usual milkman today?"

"What was that?"

"Where in bloody hell's the usual milk deliverer?" The pug was confused.

Quan smirked and replied with faking innocence, "Flu."

The guard gestured the sorcerer out of the truck to be searched. He took a metal detector and scanned his body for weapons. Unfortunately, he found nothing. "Alright, son, you can drop off in the kitchen."

Quan Chi chuckled and patted the guard's cap. "You sir just make sure you keep the good work up." The demon got back into the truck and drove up to the manor's front door.

Inside the lovely manor was a meeting room. Two old men were escorted into the room by bodyguards. One of them, was the Britanny Prime Minister, Richard Fowler, pomeranian in his 60s, and the other was the doberman Vice President of Corneria, Elvis Nickson. "Good day to you, Prime Minister Fowler."

"It's time to discuss the missing Venom president." Richard held a finger up.

* * *

><p>Back at DarkIce Mines, night<p>

Krystal slept peacefully in her room with her naked wife in their bed, Bagi was sleeping on the floor with Tricky and Sereena, and Walter was in a sleeping bag with Nicole and Lin. Strangely, the vixen could not sleep well when she heard footsteps in the hall. Krystal investigated.

She saw Jessy meditating in the snow wearing just a robe. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" The vixen asked.

"I was just trying to remember Emil up to the point he died, and Shannon." The war hero wolf turned to his companion.

Krystal sat down next to Jessy all nude. "Too bad I never got to meet Emil Ainley, but I met his sister-in-law."

Jessy sighed, "Why are you acting strangely?"

"Look, Jessy, nights ago, while on Corneria and you watched Seto, I and Katt played poker with Terra. At the end of the game, she betted a night with you. She chose that instead of giving up her favorite panties." Krystal explained with a smile.

The lupine chattered his teeth, "What the hell? Won't you be cheating?"

"Oh don't be so nervous anytime. Terra gave a note saying that she agreed to let me have one night, one fucking night." Krystal gave a puppy face to Jessy.

Jessy sighed and opened his robe, then Krystal pounced him. She brought herself onto his penis and sighed. "Trust me, Jessy..." The vixen began to rub herself while Jessy was inside her. With his wolfhood inside the vixen's vixenhood, Jessy began to groan like an exorcised demon. Krystal ran her blue hands on his chest while gyrating her naked body. "Hah! Yes! That's a good boy! Do your thing!" Krystal moaned while looking the war hero in his eyes. Jessy leaned his head back and shouted "Just keep it quiet, idiot! They'll hear us!" He held her hands to make sure she did not fall. About a minute later, Krystal orgasmed.

The two canines rested trying to get energy. When they recovered, Krystal flipped up to her feet. "That's that."

Jessy got up and before the wolf went back inside, Krystal kissed him. "Now get some rest, we'll tour the mine depths tomorrow."

The vixen and the wolf went back to their bedrooms in the lodge.

**A/n: Sorry for the big delay. I had a long holiday in Orlando, Florida. Anyway, here's how the rest of the parts of the minister abduction will play out.**

**Part 2: Quan Chi goes into the manor house disguised as a milkman and kills a cook then Fowler's butler. On Sauria, Krystal and her gang tour the depths of DarkIce Mines and meet Pururun and Otama (both from Tatsunoko's Samurai Pizza Cats).**

**Part 3: Richard Fowler discusses with Corneria Vice President Elvis Nickson about what the actions of the Zipang Great Student Alliance could do to Corneria, possibly nuclear war just as the manor house becomes a war zone because of Quan Chi's undead Molinari army. At night at the DarkIce Mines lodge, Beaker sights snowy footprints and Krystal spots the culprits when they arrive at her door: Holo (from Isuna Hasekura's Spice and Wolf), Natsuki Sasahara and her partner Sakura Bokuseiinmonzeninari (both from Minoru Tachikawa's Hyper Police) and lastly Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (both from Disney's Mickey & Friends). Instead of executing them for intrusion, Krystal befriends them. In Fowler's home, both his and the VP's bodyguards are killed easily by Quan Chi and are both captured.**


	12. Into the Mine, Minister Kidnap Part 2

**Notes: First introduced in this chapter, Pururun and Otama from Tatsunoko's Samurai Pizza Cats belong to Tatsunoko.**

DarkIce Mines, Sauria

The next morning, the girls and their complaining and protesting male companions went with Belina to the lifts that bring people to work in the mine. This time, the ladies wore safety suits given to them by the SnowHorns. "What the hell are those elevators for?" Fara asked.

"These lifts are for taking volunteers down into the mine. The maximum capacity is 200 people plus 1 SnowHorn like myself." Belina explained.

After all had boarded, Kuai Yue shouted "Okay, let's go!"

"No need to get ALL excited." Krystal reminded.

After pressing a button with her trunk, Belina and her tourists began to descend into the mine. Halfway down, Krystal looked up at the light. She was going to be underground for a while.

Tricky and Sereena remained at the lodge to be on the lookout.

The lift halted deep in the mine. It was almost like hell on earth combined with a factory. "Whoa!" Scooter looked around.

"Now, ladies and gents, this is the main part of the mine. Here, SnowHorns and other Lylatians work for ore and gold to be sent back to Corneria. It is also where I was held during the Saurian Crisis." Belina explained.

Lin went over to a conveyor with flame throwers and a furnace, "Hey, can I ride this?"

"No, you may not. That is the furnace of the mine, if you ride that, you WILL die." Krystal warned.

The white little cat sighed. "At least we can still have fun tonight."

Katt looked at molten lava, "Now, ladies, that is the mine's molten depths. It is very flammable and if you fell in," the pink wife took a rock and dropped it into the lava, there it burned up "nothing would save you. Safety comes first in these mines."

While walking around, Beaker was attacked by a bat-like creature like the one that attacked Darros. He panicked while Vixey laughed, "Looks like Beaker's got a new friend!"

"Aaah! Ah, ah, aaaah!" Beaker screamed. Bagi swung her tail at the creature, sending it flying into a wall.

"Meep, meep meep meep?"

Fay translated, "Just what is that?"

"Oh, those are Vaats. These little flying creatures that dwell the caves of Sauria. When Fox was telling me of his adventures on this planet, he was scared shitless when he mentioned the vaats coming after him and Tricky." Krystal explained.

Walter laughed, "Wouldn't want those guys for pets."

Suddenly, Krystal saw two little cat girls. One of them had purple fur, a peach outline and red hair. The other had brown fur and hair and a peach outline. "Hi there." The little girls were distracted form their work.

"Forgive my interruption, but who are you?"

The purple cat introduced herself, "I'm Pururun, at your service."

"Name's Otama." The brown cat announced.

The blue Cerinian wondered, "How did you ladies come here?"

"Well, we were invited to work here by these mammoths and we wanted to make money." Pururun told the fox.

Krystal giggled, "Well there's another opportunity for work, Corneria."

Otama widened her eyes, "Oh are you a genius?"

Something popped in Fara's head. "Listen, I heard legends of a monster who used to haunt this mine. I think it was, Gildin or Guldon.."

"Ah, you mean Galdon. Yes. He is indeed a monster of this mine. In fact, he was created by the then young Scales to try an improve mining operations. However, Galdon began to run a muck and kill a lot of workers. So, father froze him in the mine. During the crisis, Scales hid the DarkIce spellstone in Galdon's hand, but Fox McCloud reclaimed it and killed him."

Bagi sighed in relief, "Sure glad I didn't have to deal with him."

"Let's continue the tour, people." Krystal smiled.

* * *

><p>Private beach spot, Corneria<p>

Clarice Molinari, the former mafia wife of Alberto was hanging at her beach spot with two female skunks, completely naked. She patted one of the skunks on her breasts, "Nice to be free of the mafia at last."

One of girl skunks wiggled her tail, "I'm gonna miss being violated by my husband. Eric really turned out to be a bad husband, and a bad don."

The mother skunk patted the skunk with white dots. "Didn't I have you with Alberto, Melissa?"

"No... mom. Dad slept with a hooker one night, and that woman become pregnant with me. Eric knew the secret, but didn't tell anyone I was his younger sister, until before he left for his last night." Melissa the white dotted black skunk explained.

She stroked her sister-in-law's black fur, "Sicily Molinari. What was your reason for leaving Molinari?"

"He needed me to get a successor, so I slapped him when he went to war against Krystal and left his home fore good." Sicily the black and white skunk sadly smiled.

Seeing Krystal's phone number in Clarice's cell phone, Melissa prepared to call the vixen, "Should I tell Ms. Krystal?"

"Not yet. We can tell her what she forgot about the Molinari in person when she gets back." The milf suggested, fearing it would break Krystal's heart.

Just when they decided to get out drinks, Sicily spotted a triceratops with yellow skin, horns on her head, 5'6, and creamy outer layer of skin. She was wearing bikini bottoms. The trike spotted them, "Hey there!"

Clarice walked to the trike with her breasts bouncing. "And just who the hell are you?"

"My name's Cherri Topps." The yellow triceratops introduced herself my jiggling her breasts. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You work anyone, madam?" Clarice smiled.

Cherri giggled, "I work at a college as a drawing model and as a waitress. Can you imagine, having two jobs?"

"I have a friend who's left for Sauria; Her name's Krystal of Cerinians. She's married to Katt Monroe, wife and wife."

"Oh, I'd love to meet her!" Cherri got excited.

The mom skunk whistled, "Anything getting you psyched up?"

The yellow triceratops looked away for a few seconds, then turned back to the skunk, stood up and gripped her big breasts. "Nah, everything's fine, miss."

**Notes: Cherri Topps belongs to Fossil and the rest of his girls, well, we'll see them later in the story.**

* * *

><p>Richard Fowler's manor, kitchen<p>

A cook was cutting some meat when Quan Chi in his milkman getup came in with milk bottles. "Morning, sir." Quan faked innocence.

"Morning, milky, put the bottles in the fridge." The sorcerer complied and the cook told him, "Run along now."

Fearing he could be spotted, the demon took the headphones he was using and strangled the cook. Elsewhere in the house, the butler, a welsh collie came down the stairs to get a drink. "Need to get a drink, want one, sir?" He asked a guard.

The guard shook his head.

When he came into the kitchen, he spotted Quan Chi disposing of the dead cook and pulled out his radio.

(Start song: Mobile Suite from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam at 2:25)

Quan ran for the butler who radioed, "White 5 to base!" but the humanoid demon kicked the radio away with a gibberish yell then threw the butler to the floor. The dog responded but jumping to his feet and giving two punches that the sorcerer blocked.

(2:34)

A security guard radioed "White 5, White 5, this is control, where are you?" The butler grabbed an electric power knife and tried to cut the demon up. Sadly, Quan Chi turned the knife on him and cut his face.

(3:05)

The butler grabbed bread roller and swung it at his foe's face intending to knock his head off. As soon as a blow connected though, Quan broke his arm. "White 5, do you copy, over?" the radio went off again.

(3:17)

Quan Chi spotted a hot stove and grabbed the collie's face. The dog did his best to resist, but the sorcerer with great strength than him forced his muzzle onto the hot stove, causing him to give the loudest scream a security guard would hear.

(3:30)

He broke off and wanted to grab a kitchen knife near the sink and kicked Quan into the stove path to buy time.

(3:34)

Quan groaned and spotted a pan with hot water. He swung it with a yell at the butler, who ducked. With his chance, the butler wanted to ram his fist and knife into the demon's liver. His chance was cut short when he was uppercutted "What's the matter, stupid? Get on your radio, what is it?" a guard radioed while Quan Chi tore out one of the butler's eyes.

(3:52)

The demon magic user crushed into the butler's rib cage.

(skip to 4:08)

Having had enough of his annoyance, Quan Chi kicked the dog's chest, instantly stopping the heart, and killing him instantly. The butler, fell into a food cabinet. "Fatality." Quan Chi smiled evilly.

(end song)

"Damn it, White 5! Come in, over!" A guard radioed then Quan Chi picked up the radio and impersonated the butler, "White 5 to base, we may have got an intruder in the building. Put this entire building on lock down, and call for emergency medical services."

* * *

><p>DarkIce Mines lodge<p>

Pururun and Otama were heading to sleep with Luna, Michaela and Jenny. The little cat pair were interested in what the two were doing. While licking the black cat's pussy, Jenny paused and saw the cats from the mine come in. "Well, we enjoyed the mine tour."

"Yes, and I saw that you ladies seem to be doing something suggestive, lately." Pururun was curious.

The mother tiger giggled, "Oh sure, we've been having sexual fun on Sauria for sometime now."

"Care to show off what you girls have?" Luna playfully offered.

Otama and Pururun stripped off their work uniforms and then they were naked. "Like what you all see?" The purple cat smiled as she flashed her naked body.

The persian cat woman giggled and nodded her head. "Say, why don't you come with us around Sauria?"

"Mrs. Krystal said she was giving us girls a tour of Sauria, while the women are naked." Luna shook her large breasts.

Otama smiled with an open mouth. "Okay! With lots of food and water, we'll go with you!"

The brown cat pulled Pururun into an embrace with breasts pressed together, "I'll be happy to tag along, too!" Pururun giggled.

Jenny did a breast lift, "Right! All settled!"

Before going to bed with her wife, Krystal told the still naked Marian "Oh, he'll get over the vaats soon enough."

"Well, I gotta go and give Luna some company tonight."

Krystal kissed the red vixen, "Good night, deary."

While the Cerinian got into her bed with Katt, she turned to Walter who was already in his pajamas sleeping next to Bagi. "You good, Walter?"

"Yeah, Kryssy. Hope Bagi doesn't snore." Walter laughed, then the yellow Muppet went to sleep.


	13. Enter Minnie, Minister Kidnap Part 3

CBC (Cornerian Broadcasting Company) News Station

A news jingle is heard and a male Zebra puts his report on his desk. "Good evening, this is CBC News, I'm Daryl Flanders." A story on a satellite misfiring came up, "Today's story, a disaster in Quetzel (based on Mexico)."

The screen went to workers tending to wounded and the dead in the fire caused by the laser misfire. Daryl explained, "Last night, a village and a community in Chi Peso suffered collateral chaos. It happened" we switch a satellite testing a weapon "when the Cornerian Avenger weapon platform, misfired during its new laser test."

"The casualties were 94 dead, 387 injured; Among the dead are 3 former Cornerian presidents who retired in the Chi Peso area."

Daryl put his horse hands on the desk, "Yes, it was a bad night for the 94 known dead at this hour."

"Firemen have rushed to the scene to extinguish the fires caused by the lasers. When one of the villagers was asked about how he felt, he said it seemed to be the end of the world."

A photo of a scared Cornerian soldier who chose the target is shown, "This soldier thought the satellite was performing its firing test well, but was fined for his insubordination."

Then, Daryl turned to another camera and said "We'll be right back, after these messages."

* * *

><p>Richard Fowler's manor<p>

Elvis explained to the pomeranian minister of Britanny, "The school district is under a black cloud right now."

Fowler sighed and sipped his coffee, "What cloud is it?"

"The Zipang Great Student Alliance. A group of delinquents from Zipang, willing to hire kicked out students from foreign countries." Nickson showed the notes the Cornerian police seized.

The pomeranian examined the list of members including their leader. He spoke to the VP in his British accent, "Didn't the Cornerian Military Academy kick one Heihachiro Ryoma Kusanagi out?"

"After he killed a teacher at 15 years of age." The doberman lowered his head.

After looking at his bodyguards, Fowler turned to the motto of the organization threatening schools of Corneria "Death to schools, VP?"

"Yes." Nickson nodded, "On the list of targets, the military academy. When this massacre starts, it will be retaliating murder and murder that the school board could kill each other. I fear it could lead it all to nuclear war!"

Just then, the alarm went off. The politicians looked outside in horror just as the phone was put on speaker by one of the bodyguards. "What is it, security chief?!" Fowler was frightened.

"We're under attack!" The chief of security radioed.

The Vice President looked outside again. He saw the house guards fighting people with gray all over their fur or animal skin and eyes glowing red. "Oh god! Who is this enemy we are facing?!"

"They appear to be possessed! Are they here for-" Suddenly the line was cut.

* * *

><p>DarkIce Mines lodge<p>

Everyone of the ladies slept well, all save Beaker who still had problems sleeping with naked women. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the hallways and whimpered. When he looked in the halls, he saw what was scaring him.

(Start song: Green Noa from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam)

He was seeing ten pairs of footprints made from snow going down the halls; Upstairs to where Krystal was likely sleeping.

(0:04)

Beaker woke Maid Marian up from her sleep and with an open mouth, pointed at the prints. The red vixen came out and asked in a worry, "What is it, Beakie?"

The lab assistant yelled "Meep meep meep mee!"

"An intruder!?" Marian widened her eyes.

Beaker nodded.

"Where are the prints leading?"

He pointed out "Meep meep! Krystal, meep meep meep moo moo meep meep!" (Upstairs! Krystal is sleeping up there, and we're down here!"

(0:14)

"Meep meep meep meep meep!" (We gotta warn her now!)

The maid fox looked around "And risk a lockdown panic?!"

Beaker shrieked and ducked his head into his shirt.

(0:25)

Krystal snored like a baby next her naked wife. The next thing she heard, were knocks on her door.

(0:28)

She opened her eyes, and turned to the door with anger. Krystal got up and grabbed a magnum .44, just as Katt was turning to notice. "What is it, Krystal?"

(0:34)

"I think we might an intruder knocking, stay there." Krystal held a hand to her nude feline wife and went to the door. She put one of her ears on it to listen.

(0:43)

"Do you think she's in there? I can't wait to see her." a voice of a little girl said.

"Did you read Krystal's article on the ride here?" a voice of a teenage female said.

(0:47)

The Cerinian raised her pistol loaded. She removed the safety, ready to confront the intruders speaking on the other end.

(1:01)

She opened slowly and aimed her pistol at what appeared to be 3 humans, but with animal ears. They were also female. "Wait!" One of the women with wolf ears begged.

(stop song at 1:08)

Krystal kept her gun ready to fire. "Who the hell are you, ladies?"

The girl with black cat ears and hair introduced herself. "My name's Natsuki Sasahara." She next pointed to her companion, who had silver hair and brown fox ears "This is Sakura Bokuseiinmonzeninari, my partner."

"And you would be..." Krystal wanted to know the name of the wolf who told her to hold fire.

"Holo the Wise Wolf." The wolf woman announced.

Krystal turned to her still asleep companions, "You nearly woke my friends and wife up." She turned back to Natsuki. "Why did you come here?"

"Well, we wanted to see if we can bring you out of civilian days, to fight the forces of evil one last time." Natsuki told the vixen.

The vixen replied, "I'm afraid I'm done with bloodbaths for a lifetime. I'm retired, married to my wife. Plus, I survived a war against an entire crime syndicate, one that would've put all of Corneria at its mercy."

Holo wiggled her tail and took off all her clothes. "You see? You can't escape what you really are."

"And what is it?"

"A hardened and beautiful soldier." Holo answered.

Krystal gripped her breasts, "Ms. Natsuki came with a partner, but I don't think you came with anyone, did you, Holo?"

"Really?" Holo stepped forward and turned so her back and arse were shown to the blue fox. "I didn't go with those cops alone, Krystal, I brought a few friends of mine, Minnie? Daisy?"

(start song: Apell from Das Boot)

Two little figures slowly walked in the shadows. One of the figures was a mouse, and the other a duck. Krystal lowered her mouth in awe as the figures came to her.

(0:20)

After walking up to the fox, the little female animals revealed themselves. One was the mouse with black fur, a blue dress, a bow and pink slippers. The female duck had a bow, a purple dress, a feathered skirt and slippers.

(0:23)

Krystal and the mouse said in unison "Is that who I think it is?"

Sakura nodded. "It sure is, Minnie. Her name is Krystal."

The mouse introduced herself with a cute voice, "My name's Minnie Mouse." The female duck also introduced, "And I'm Daisy Duck."

(0:32)

The vixen giggled. "Well, you must've all had a busy day looking for me, but here. Would you care to sleep in my room?"

Daisy nodded with a smile, "I'd love to, Krystal."

Minnie smiled walked into the bedroom. "Maybe we'll get to know your group tomorrow." She giggled.

The Cerinian gestured the girls in the hall into her room. "Of course you'll know them, tomorrow morning." Krystal then shut her door.

(end song)

* * *

><p>Back at Richard Fowler's manor<p>

(start song: Night Flight from Rambo III)

Alarms were ringing around the manor. Security guards and secret service agents were fighting a deadly battle against Quan Chi's undead. Yuki Kauranko the penguin ran to a guard and cut him down with his fencing sword.

Yusef the bear, remembering his Olympic shooting skills shot 2 agents in the head.

Quan Chi jumped to one guard and kicked him in the face. He shoot a green skull at an officer who tried to shoot him. The sorcerer summoned two swords and did four swings, killing a few guards in the process.

"Unknown people are attacking the manor! Protect us any way you can!" The VP ordered through intercom.

A guard was coming out of his room with coffee, but Yuki impaled him after a single thrust.

A security guard fired at the undead Eric Molinari in vain 4 times, but the young former skunk don aimed his M4A1 and shot him to death.

(1:16)

Fernando McCardy, the Molinari's buffalo cook ran to 2 guards and crushed them to death. Like his fellow male house staff of Molinari, he was resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him.

Redgrave, the undead rabbit from the hit squad shot at 9 security guards to cover his master, "Master Quan Chi! Get at the minister and vice president! I'll cover you!" The sorcerer nodded then ran to kidnap the minister.

(stop at 1:32)

* * *

><p>Back at the DarkIce Mines lodge<p>

It was morning. Bagi was waking from her sleep, still completely naked. "Should I go make some breakfast in bed or what?" the puma told herself. Just then, she spotted Minnie and Daisy sleeping naked on the bed Krystal and Katt were using.

She also saw dresses on the floor and Holo sleeping near Walter who was in his pajamas and sleeping bag. Bagi turned back to the little black mouse and licked her lips.

Minnie stirred in her sleep and when she woke, saw Bagi hungry. The cat got onto the bed while the mouse was holding her back. "Krystal! Krystal, save me!" In an instant, Krystal woke up. "Calm down, Minnie!" The commotion stopped.

Daisy also woke with her breasts bare. "Why didn't you tell me, the other girls you were sleeping with in here were cats who are hungry for mice and birds?"

The mouse wiggled her tail and asked, "Are cats always bad to fish, birds and mice?"

"Bagi, I told you about female mice before, didn't I?" Krystal grinned.

The pink puma sighed. "Sorry, Krystal."

Katt went to the food bag, and got some pop tarts and bagels out. After using the toaster oven, the ladies who were awake enjoyed their breakfast. The pink and white feline saw Minnie and Daisy's dresses on the floor. "Out curiosity, who's dresses are those?"

"Well, Mrs. Katt, those dresses belong to me and Daisy," Minnie giggled "plus they're very cute."

Katt also giggled, "Learn to bathe where you came from?"

"I know how to take a bath, but-" Daisy started by the Cerinian vixen suggested "How about you learn to take a shower from older women?"

"We won't tell this Mickey lad we heard about, and he won't know." Bagi gave a puppy face.

Beaker, having heard the noise yelled "MEEP meep meep meep meep!" (I fear he might know!)

Holo who was sleeping with Walter, Sakura and Natsuki woke up to see Krystal looking down at her. "Oh, morning. Something's come up?"

The Ceirnian vixen giggled, "I'm gonna give Minnie and Daisy a shower. To teach them how to shower in fact."

Krystal, Katt and Bagi took Minnie and Daisy to a shower. "You see this bathing system, ladies? This is called a shower. It's kind of like taking a bath, but you stand up." The naked fox explained while running her hands on her body.

The duck shook herself, "Uh-huh, I never took a shower WITH a lady before."

Bagi looked up at the shower head and said, "Normally, people don't have an abnormal drive during showers, but women could be another story."

Krystal took her scrubby and applied shampoo to it. "Here, let me wash you first, Minnie. Katt, you take Daisy."

After 2 minutes of washing the little animals, the girls rinsed. "When in the tub, ladies have to splash each other to rinse. The shower heads however, speed up the rinsing."

After Krystal and the other two cats washed each other, the ladies got out.

"What have you got on your mind next, Krystal?"

"LightFoot Village." Krystal answered.

The yellow muppet woke up and saw Holo, Natsuki and Sakura looking sexually at him. Walter screamed loudly for 4 seconds before Natsuki shut his mouth. "I didn't know there'd be girls with animal ears."

Holo set her tail under her breasts, "Last night, Krystal said we could go with her around Sauria. Agree with me?"

* * *

><p>Fowler's manor<p>

Fowler and Nickson hid under their conference table, while their guards readied their machine guns. After hearing more male cries of agony and more of Quan Chi's yells, they heard footsteps running then stopping at the door. "We know who's out there! When the doors open, blast him!"

The doors were kicked open by Quan Chi and the guard yelled "Take him out!" and they fired. However, Quan was also armed with an RPD and riddled the guards with lead.

"Now who says politicians would be boring?" the humanoid demon smiled.

Fowler and the doberman tried to escape, but Quan Chi grabbed them by their shirt collars. "See what's outside?"

The prime Britanny minister saw a helicopter coming for landing. "For who?"

"You" then the sorcerer aimed the machine gun at Nickson "and him. March out or I'll kill you both!"

The politicians were taken out to the helicopter loaded with Zipang student alliance members who put them in handcuffs.

* * *

><p>Outside the lodge<p>

Fara went to Krystal, all worried, "How do you think the LightFoots could be friendly to you and us?"

Just then, the vixen's phone went off. "I'll get it." Krystal told the fennec before picking up her phone. "Krystal on the line."

"Another set of peace conference members is in Heihachiro's hands, Krystal." Quan Chi's voice told her.

The Cerinian widened her eyes, "What?!"

"The boys at Parliament are saying Venom did it, it seems."

The vixen put her phone on speaker. "Just what the hell is your intent, anyway?"

"Provoke war between Corneria and Venom. Then no one, no one can stand in my master's way." Quan chuckled.

Fara warned, "We're beginning the truths, the whole truths and nothing but the truth already. I figure your boss might send-"

"Someone to make sure Krystal doesn't warn the governments of Corneria? You could say that. Peace." Quan Chi then hung up.

The naked Cerinian got up and wiggled her tail, "Let's just assume that Quan Chi is now working for Heihachiro."


	14. Cyborg Nezha, Amy's Cute Comeback

DarkIce Mines Lodge

Jessy got his weapons ready for departure. He went to Terra and Krystal to remind them about the LightFoot Tribe, "Pardon, if I may, but I would like to go ahead to the LightFoot Village to inform them we're friends. That way, you won't have to face a violent battle." Jessy suggested.

The still naked Krystal rubbed her shoulders then grinned, "Don't get kidnapped like you did last time."

Terra walked to her mate and kissed him, "We'll follow up when we can."

The war wolf then walked towards the snowy plains. He took one look before moving on.

While walking away, Krystal slapped her tail on Terra's black ass. The wolfess giggled, "Geez, Krystal, why are you such a girl teaser?"

Krystal giggled in return, "Sometimes I find it hard to restrain my tail."

* * *

><p>Krystal's beach house, Corneria<p>

Fox McCloud was taking care of Krystal's kids. It was his job to be the babysitter until she and Katt got back from their Sauria adventure. As he was preparing soup, he spotted April running naked with her arms like an airplane. "April, what are you doing like?"

"Having fun the house, uncle Fox." April spoke to her caretaker, she had Cerinian blood in her vain. So did Jacques.

"You're really becoming a quick learner with that Cerinia blood like Krystal. Still, you may have to get ready for school soon." Fox calmly smiled.

* * *

><p>Zipang Student Alliance compound<p>

(Start song: Auslaufen from Das Boot)

It was snowing hard and Heihachiro was meditating with a young persian cat male. The snow was hitting their clothes and the class president kept his eyes closed.

(0:14)

The persian looked at his superior curious, "Boss, uh, how the hell long we gonna be out here?"

"Until we have endured exactly 40 minutes in this weather through meditating."

(0:24)

"What is this meditating we're trying, sir?" the feline looked about without leaving his meditating position.

The dog president chuckled, "The Fire Vision Meditating, Kitabatake. When during cold seasons or snow storms, you meditate to visualize fire when you're cold. That way, you lower the risk of frostbite."

(0:48)

Kitabatake sighed, "No shit."

They continued their meditating practice while someone tried to film them.

(song end)

* * *

><p>Sauria forest<p>

Jessy whistled "Zip-A-Dee-Doh-Dah" while on his way to LightFoot Village. He wanted to tell them that Krystal and her party were coming to their village as part of the Sauria tour. Before he could get to his favorite part of the song, he heard rustlings in the trees. Jessy turned to see a tree branch shaking.

(Start song: Upheavel from Kessen III)

A blue buzzsaw-like projectile flew towards Jessy who backflipped out of the way. As he was taking out his large sword, he saw a handsome looking humanoid man wearing what looked like a China-style exosuit, pink hair, a headset, rings flying close to his wrists and ankles, and protective blade horns attached to his back fly at him.

(0:07)

Jessy blocked the humanoid's attack with his sword and struggled to keep the right arm that would've hit him away, "What the hell are you?!"

"You're in my way." The humanoid threatened.

The exosuit man parried a diagonal swing from his wolf opponent's sword, following with a jab, then twirled and did a haymaker. Next, the lad shot a blue ball of energy at Jessy. It was dodged. The war hero landed his right leg on the humanoid's chest, but failed to see him grinning and was kicked in the back with a spin kick.

(0:34)

Jessy angrily did 4 swings that his foe flew out of the way of with ease. "Impossible! He can't fly!"

Then, the handsome man clutched a tree branch and did a trapeze-like kick to the lupine's face. "He's acrobatic too?!" Jessy cursed as the man jumped loose to face him.

(0:49)

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

The humanoid answered his name, "Nezha, my name is Nezha. And it's my pleasure to meet YOU!"

(0:54)

Nezha flew like a torpedo and spun like a top capsule until he hit Jessy. The wolf snarled while regaining his composure then pointed his long sword at the humanoid. "Damn you! I'M FUCKING JESSY WOLF! AND I'M HAVING A BAD FUCKING DAY!"

(1:02)

The war wolf punched Nezha with his free hand 2 times. "Not all tough for me, are you?!" Jessy raised his sword above his head to finish his prey. As he swung it down, Nezha caught the weapon with his hands. "Well, go ahead, Wolf. Finish me if you can." The humanoid began bring the blade up again, exposing him to attack, "Because even an overhead strike, will not be good enough!" The handsome pinkhead pushed his left fist back for a bit, then forced it into Jessy's stomach.

(1:24)

Nezha then summoned an energy saber from his right right wrist and cut the wolf's chest. Before he could move in for the kill, the humanoid stopped himself.

(1:29)

Jessy was down, beaten by his new foe. Nezha then resumed a normal stance.

(end song)

"No matter how strong men like you are, you can't even defeat me." Nezha smiled.

The black wolf breathed heavily and warned "You fucking prick. Where did you get that power?"

Before departing, Nezha told Jessy, "Have Krystal of Cerinia fight me, and you'll find out." The humanoid pinkhead then flew away. The wolf then lost consciousness.

Notes: The Warriors Orochi depiction of Nezha belongs to Koei

Beaker ran ahead of Krystal's party to check on Jessy. He found him lying with his chest cut up. The lab assistant Muppet shrieked 4 times then screamed hoping Krystal will hear.

Krystal and her party walked to the spot where Beaker was panicking at the unconscious Jessy. Seto ran to his step-dad "Daddy!" Terra also ran to him, "Jessy!"

Minnie was horrified, "Oh my dear, is that Jessy L. Wolf, Krystal?"

The blue vixen nodded then turned to Walter, "Walter, you, Scoots and Terra take Jessy ahead to LightFoot Village for medical treatment."

"Gotcha', boss girl!" Scooter held his hand up.

Scooter ran to his lupine friend from behind and picked him up by the armpits, "Walter, try and get him by his belt."

Walter went to the downed wolf and picked up his legs, "I think I'll carry his legs."

Seto turned to his mother after getting off his cellphone, "I'm coming along."

"Do you know what pain during a hospital operation is?" Miyu asked all worried.

"My mom survived giving birth to me. She felt it hard. I lived through." The wolfling smiled.

Now that Terra, Seto, Scooter and Walter were on their way to LightFoot village to hospitalize Jessy, Krystal and her party continued on. While looking at the trees the ladies admired, they were discovered by a naked Amy Rose. One of the Mobians Krystal met one year ago.

The pink hedgehog playfully greeted, "Hi, everybody!" with a smile.

"Amy Rose, don't tell me you decided to go on jungle vacation here, too?" Krystal flirted.

"I did. Plus I don't have just the ladies I brought with me on my first Lylat time, I have some other friends I would like you to meet." Amy rested her hands near her head.

The party was escorted to a camp site with Mobian ladies, including the ones from Krystal and Katt's visit to their hotel room at the Holiday Inn. The new Mobian to be introduced were a black and white cat "Krystal, this is Hershey St. John," then an echidna with red fur and pink hair on top "also meet Lara-Le, mother of Knuckles," a red mobian fox with black hair "Li Moon from the village of Stormtop,", and eggplant furred hedgehog with pink hair "oh, she's Sonia, Sonic's sister,", a beige furred rabbit with earrings "this is Thorn the Lop from Mercia,", a mobian manx with orange fur and brown hair "call her Tiara Boobowski,", and a green feather canary mobian girl, "and this here is Tekno the Canary, computer geek." Amy introduced the females who wanted to meet Krystal.

All the Mobian women who were already naked greeted Krystal and her party.

Katt eyed Hershey's already naked cat beauty, "Where did you get to here from?"

"Best not to talk about it, Mrs. Katt." Hershey giggled.

Stephanie spotted what appeared to be a radio, "Not yet, anyway."

Luna gave a wolf whistle to the Mobian milfs, "Moms, always sure to expose themselves with a smile."

Beaker sighed then he meeped seven times.

Vanilla, being a sexy rabbit turned to the black cat who flirted her, "Isn't it sweet to moms exposing their own naked bodies? I sure missed doing that with Krystal." The bunny giggled.

Minnie rested her hands below her naked breasts before Amy, "The cute little Amy Rose. Always chasing people to be the spotlight."

"Yep, sure am." Amy and Minnie giggled.

The Cerinian sighed before the cute girls, "Just when I'm out of fighting," then gestures being pulled in "they pull me back in."

"Why?" Rouge the Bat was curious while shaking her big breasts, "You may still catfight with women."

"Some organization threatened me with death. It wasn't the mafia, nor Venom. It was a group of delinquents." Krystal sighed, "I think we'll discuss it with you tomorrow."

Amy looked at her group, then Krystal's, then suggested something, "In the meantime, how about we all have some fun? I missed doing it with Krystal."

* * *

><p>LightFoot Village<p>

The LightFoot people had come out of their hiding spots during the Aparoid war. Chief LightFoot rested on his throne sipping his wine. One of his scouts on the wall spotted Terra coming to the village. In tow with her were her son Seto, her friends Scooter and Walter and Jessy L. Wolf who was beaten and cut by Nezha.

"Open the village gate. I seek an audience with your chief." The mom wolf called.

The dilophosaurus on the gate wall looked at the girl's beauty, but then acknowledged.

Terra and her party carrying Jessy's unconscious body approached the chief. "What you come here for, pretty girl?"

"The name's Terra Manchester-Wolf." Terra introduced herself to the chief. She requested, "I have a friend who's on her way to this village. She used to live on this planet during much of her childhood. She's Cerinian and has a tour going on. I would like you and your tribe to be friendly to them when they arrive."

The LightFoot dinosaur examined the unconscious Jessy, "Such a poor thing. What happened to him?"

Walter explained, "While he was on his way here to meet you, Jessy ran into trouble with some unknown fellow, got into a fight with him, and when we found him like he was leading the way, he was bleeding from the chest. Now is there a doctor who could help me examine him?"

A LightFoot wearing a red cross necklace appeared. It was female, "I'm a doctor. My name is LightFoot."

After setting Jessy down, Scooter showed the first aid bag he was carrying. "This is a first aid bag. It had medicine different from your world, would you like to know how to use it?"

"I be happy to, boy." HealerFoot nodded.

* * *

><p>Amy's campsite<p>

The ladies were again having an orgy of lesbian pleasure. Once again, Beaker was panicking trying to find a way out.

Krystal and her wife were sandwiching Amy and Cream between their breasts. "Do you have ideas on what you two are going to do when you both have grown up?" Katt smiled.

"Mrs. Katt, I did try to get Sonic to go out with me. So now, when me and Cream get older, me and her are gonna marry, and hopefully have mixed children like you both have." Amy smiled back. The vixen was also stroking the cute hedgehog's hair.

Cream the Rabbit giggled, while rubbing the pink feline's sides, she had her ass against her hedgehog girlfriend's, "Amy sure is a looker."

The hedgehog licked Krystal's nipples for 70 seconds. Her vixen friend then went on her back and mounted her waist. "I had a lot of adventures with Sonic. What adventures did you and Katt have before honeymooning-vacationing Sauria?"

The vixen kept her smile and told her "Before me and Katt met each other, our past adventures were apart.

(begin flashback sequence)

-Krystal's POV-

(song: Seigi no Tatakai from Sailor Moon S)

During the Lylat Wars, Katt Monroe was just a cat who wanted in the fray between Corneria vs. Venom. She had modified a Venomian fighter so she could fly it, and named it Cat's Eye.

She was revealed to be a member of the Hot Rodders who were planning to expose one Captain Shears' plans to clone Andross. The attempt ended in great failure.

I had been trained at a young age on Cerinian and saw many fighters whom I didn't get to know. My father moved me to Sauria to live a peaceful life away from conflict. Then, when General Scales tried to claim power, I wanted to help defend the people of this planet, but someone whom I had been told of, sealed me within the Krazoa Palace. His name was Andross.

While the Krazoa crystal would normally be unbreakable without the Krazoa Spirits, it could be cracked by a midair burst nuclear explosion. Fox had saved me, after untold days.. When I saw my father's staff on him, I took it back. He recruited me into Star Fox and we forgot the incident.

My first assignment on the team was against a drug smuggling truck convoy. Soon, my time in the frontlines came when the Venom Remnants were fighting Corneria. It still got better when the Aparoids came about.

When the war was over and everyone was rebuilding, Katt read a magazine of me, and I read a newspaper article of her. We met on the Great Fox, made love, and decided to tour Corneria, from a beach house given to me by the Cornerian government. As we did, we met random girls of different species of the animal kingdom, making friends and even pleasuring them. Such girls included old friends of Fox, business women, school students, et cetera, et cetera.

(song song with gong bang)

(start song: Charging Fort Wagner from Glory)

-normal pov-

We see an image of Eric Molinari (likely provided by Tetsuo Hara or Hirohiko Araki) pointing forward all angry and he says "Hunt down the monster who killed my father! By the start of the new year, I wanna see Krystal's lifeless head mounted on my wall!"

-Krystal's POV-

Of course, we pissed off one crime family, one of the feared Five Families of Lylat, Molinari. I killed Eric's father, Alberto. I arranged it with his wife who wanted out. Me and Katt had to survive in order to marry peacefully.

(notes: the scenes of Krystal's Molinari kills are in silent film sepiatone mode, but with her narration. Some of which will be found in the deleted scenes story of Away From Boyfriends)

We held out against many of his minions. The first to fall was his gardener, Treelow Dawson (a scene of Krystal and Maid Marian killing a Molinari donkey while naked). The second were a pair of snakes who tried to ambush me at the strip club, Ukimaki and Aniro (the scene where Krystal kills Aniro and Ukimaki). Then came Dr. Heinz Paulus, Molinari's science physics doctor (the scene where Krystal poisons Heinz Paulus with his own beer). Next was the butler of Molinari, Julio Kaszkani who had Eric's kids as accomplices (the scene of Julio Kaszkani's dath at Jessy's hands). A hit squad member named Yusef Ivanovich got a shot at me while I went naked swimming. And then a soldati with dwarfism named Erich von Killricht tried to spear me (the scene of Erich Killricht's death on the football stadium women's locker room). A desperate Giuseppe Cipriano wanted to run me down to (the next scene was of Giuseppe the dingo cyclist being killed by Krystal). Two other hit squad members wanted a go, and paid in blood (the scene of Hasekura and Itagaki's death in Amy's hotel). Even chauffeur Keller did not survive (the deleted scene of Keller's death when Krystal, Marian and Katt strangle him with their tails). And then the telepathic boss of the Kakizaki ninja clan, Rokuro Kakizaki (the scene of Krystal blinding Rokuro, while Sachiko finishes with a fatal chest puncture).

I, the last Cerinian always knew that someone wanted to rid Lylat of the last Cerinian, believing it to be a threat to the world. Soon, Eric and I faced off before he could escape. And then, me and Jessy blew him up. On our way out, his hit squad leader, the quaker, Nigel Masterson (likely to be a snow wolf) was beckoned by Eric's falling hand outside his window. Soon, he met death at my hands.

(end song and end flashbacks)

"That's how we first spent our times apart then together, Amy Rose." Krystal ended her story with a smile.

The naked pink hedgehog giggled, "Pretty neat. How's Ms. Bagi doing?"

Bagi was having a smooth nude body rub with Minnie, Daisy and Sonia. "I guess cats and mice aren't enemies, anymore?" Minnie questioned.

The puma licked her lips, "The female ones to be exact."

"I thought cats normally target a mouse, but in your case, it's turning different." Daisy chuckled.

Beaker ran towards them trying to escape the orgy. Sonia flashed her hedgehog breasts with a grin at him, "Hi there, Mr. B." He screamed ad continued running.

Mina Mongoose sat squatting groping her lover, Sally Acorn's breasts while having her face buried between them. "This is a rare occasion, having sex for dinner during a big girl sex party." The lab assistant came to them and Sally told him "What is it? Me and Mina are trying to fuck here!" Again, Beaker screamed. He next tried Tamagawa who was in heat with Maria, Leeta and Lyco Wolf. While down on the ground, Leeta looked and smiled at Beaker gripping her smooth breasts, "Oh you poor little man, wanna join in?" Beaker rejected with meeps and resumed panicking. Scarlet was double fingering Miyu and Fay, when she spotted the timid Muppet running towards her. "We could use extra company, Mr. Beaker." Miyu giggled. As usual, Beaker screamed at feminine nudity. Anna was getting tender with Hershey, while her classmates Lucy and Amanda were getting on with each other. When Amanda turned to a panicking Beaker with a smile and said "Perfect stuff!", he screamed again. Bunnie was practicing her dildo pressings with the four female kids just as Beaker came along panicking. She asked, "Looking to assist me?" and Beaker rejected with a scream  
>.<p>

Sheila got her video camera ready, for she and Vixey wanted to do something with a lot of girls having their sex fun with each other. "Hey there, ladies. This is journalist Sheila Norris, buck naked with girls.: Sheila said to her camera. She pointed to Vixey, "This is Vixey from Earth." The colleen laid down on the ground as Vixey got herself on top. "We're going to give you folks a nice look of how using tail sex works." Then, the red-orange vixen began thrusting her tail into the naked journalist. Sheila explained as her partner did her work, "Krystal was first taught this sex ability during her first time on this planet, by an Earthwalker who humped her with his tail. As a matter of fact, many women across Lylat have tried this technique for lesbian sex." Then the red-orange vixen began to grip the dog's breasts. "Women could even do what they please with a girl during tail sex." Vixey invited, "Would you like to give me your tail?" Sheila then inserted her own tail into the fox's own vagina. "Women can also use their own tails on their partner if they wish." The dog smiled. During their passion, the panicking Beaker ran past them with meeping. They continued their tail sex until they came. The pair removed their tails and licked their juices off of them. Sheila giggled and shook her breasts, "That was a fun sex thing."

Vixey got up and patted her butt, "I gotta rejoin Marian and Dixie now."

The colleen watched her friend go back to her own vixen wife then went to the camera and said "I hope to try it again, bye bye.". then shut the recording off.

Lupe was sitting on a rock all naked with Fara licking her pussy. While Beaker ran about flapping his hands in a panic, his backhand touched the fennec's butt. Fara turned and commented, "Aw, wasn't that a cute ass slap?" However, the reply was a panicked scream. Tiara walked to them with her hands on her manx hips, "May I join in?" The wolf mother grinned, "You can if you want." Thorn, Li Moon and Tekno were masturbating while Beaker ran to them trying to escape the orgy, "Give an extra hand?" Tekno requested sexily. Again, they were denied when Beaker meeped. The circus girls were occupied by Marian and Dixie who were rejoined by Vixey. "Had a good time with Sheila?" Marian giggled. "Sure did a good film with her!" Malizoo wanted to ask, when Beaker saw them having sex. "Oh, hey, Beaker. Wanna watch us?" The answer was a scream then Beaker continued running around the campsite.

* * *

><p>A LightFoot house.<p>

HealerFoot, Scooter and Walter were working on healing Jessy's injuries. The glassy Muppet applied ice packs to wear Nezha punched the lupine. The LightFoot female asked, "Little boy, could you hand me this peroxide Krystal provided you with?" Walter complied and gave her a bottle of Hydrogen peroxide. "First try without the cotton." He suggested. She poured some in the bottle's cap and poured it on the big cut where the cyborg cut him. Immediately, the wolf woke up "Oh SHIT!" Walter gave a long loud scream before stopping. HealerFoot then found some ace bandages in the Muppet's medical bag then applied it to the open wounds. "I suggest you don't fight too much for the time being until you make a recovery." Walter warned.

"That's good. By the way, where's Terra?" Jessy asked.

The naked Terra and her clothed son were watching October: Ten Days That Shook The World (silent movie directed by Sergei M. Eisenstein) on a laptop and having popcorn and chocolates. "This is the first movie night I've had with you, my own son, while I'm naked." Terra smiled.

The son chuckled, "I like children's movies, but I preferred movies such as this."

The wolf woman rubbed a nipple with a popcorn piece before chewing it and swallowing it. "Would you like to know of the things I did before you were born?"

"Go ahead, all ears." Seto lay back.

Terra sat on her beautiful knees with her breasts exposed and told her past, "I was a Britanny immigrant when I first started my first job as a convient store stacker. During my early school days, I only missed 3 days. By my high school years, my parents passed away. From that moment, I stayed with the man who was your father, Seto. I fell in love with him, then married after we graduated, made both of them special with a 21 gun salute. He got us a lot of money, especially my job as hotel worker, and our dream seeing you, properly go to school was about become real. It almost did, and just before that, my life was... destroyed completely..." The mother did her best to fight back tears.

"It'll all be okay, mom." Seto patted his mother.

"So you suggest I try and have a daughter with Jessy?" Terra sniffed but then smiled.

The boy laughed, "I am think of having a sister."

When the movie was over, Terra kissed her son and tucked him in. "Good night, we'll wait for Krystal to arrive."

She went to where Jessy was napping. Terra startled him by planting her breasts on the bed, "How was the operation?" she giggled. "Pretty ugly. Where did Walter learn medicals, anyway?" "Cambridge University Medical School was where he learned how to treat people." The wolfess smiled

The lupine warrior sighed, "That fight must've left me with leftover energy."

Terra got on the bed and on top of her mate, "Let's relieve it."

* * *

><p>Continuing where Krystal and Amy's big orgy left off.<p>

Beaker continued running around with his clothes still on as he was the only clothed person on the site.

Luna and other mothers, Jenny, Michaela, Lara-Le and Vanilla sat in a circle. "That's a rather cute orgy the ladies put on." Vanilla giggled.

"Glad you like it, how often do you spend with Cream, Vanny?" Jenny smiled like the motherly cat she was.

The rabbit squeezed her breasts then jiggled. "Shortly after we foil Eggman, I spend time with my daughter in my house. I mainly let Cream play with my breasts and vagina while her Chao friends watch." She giggled then continued "I'm not even afraid to do show off my naked beauty with my daughter in my backyard. Whenever I do laundry with my daughter around, I strip my own clothes off if their dirty, and spend naked time with her." She gave a sexy kick, the same one she gave while taking a bath near Beaker one year ago. "And sometimes when I bath, I invite Cream to clean up with me and I like being exotic when I use the bathtub or shower. Whether alone or with Cream or other Mobius girls."

Lara-Le chuckled. "Though I don't have a daughter of my own, I accepted Julie-Su as my own. We both usually do breast jobs with each other. Usually, we would play in jacuzzis with her. And, I like to go publicly naked with her to show off to the world my mother-like relationship with her."

Jenny squished one of her boobs. "My daughters and I, when my husband died were first devastated. But then, when we signed for Krystal's Coalition against Molinari, we were changed for the better. When we're alone, with my new mouse wife and her daughter, we like getting incestial usually. Much like those porn stars across Corneria. I like letting my daughter rub their hands on my naked body, including my breasts. And since I like snow, me and the kids adore playing naked in cold weather. We also like doing sports nude. I also like to invite my sister, Emma to play too. She has black fur but her breast size is smaller than mine."

"You must be one happy-go-lucky mom, Jenny." Michaela admired. "After I accepted having sex with the kids, I tend to get it on them with my tail. I also like lotioning Willa in her nude. Whenever I get candy or sweets, or maybe fruits and vegetables, we tend to be fetish and dirty. I also like using the miniature statue of my dead husband as a dildo for jane and Jamie, to be as if he were having sex with the family. No shit, can you believe that?"

Luna laughed, and explained her story. "When me and my daughter Diana arrived, picked by the Krazoa to protect Krystal, she and I had gotten these more beautiful bodies with so called breasts. Mine are 38E which is very beautiful on a woman. Before I told her to watch herself until I see her again, me and Diana had a pleasuring time. I groped her newly found tiny breasts and ate her vagina. I hope she's doing alright by herself."

"Did someone say myself?" A cute voice said.

The moms turned and saw Diana, gray furred and indeed naked tiny breasts. "Diana!" Luna smiled.

The kitten shook her hips, "Mom! How was your search for Krystal?"

"First I was sent to jail in the attempt, but met her properly after being let out. Near disastrous in my search when you expect it." The mother black cat smiled.

The still naked rabbit mom offered something, "Want a smooth sex from moms like me?"

"Okay, sure?" Diana smiled.

Then the moms began having their way with Diana while Beaker continued panicking.

Both parties failed to notice they were being watched by Nezha and a humanoid white haired man with robes and what looked like a fishing rod.

"Taigong Wang." Nezha called. The white haired man turned his head.

Taigong asked, "What is it, Nezha?"

"This girl, Krystal. Do you think she will be the one to slay the new threat to Corneria's security?" The purple haired humanoid questioned.

The mystic got up with scope and zoomed on Krystal who was getting tender with Katt and Amy. He quickly lowered and Taigong patted Nezha's shoulders. "Maybe you should test her abilities first. Find out if Susano'o's tarot for Krystal's first major war on Corneria against outlaws."

Nezha chuckled and prepared to fly off, "I'll get by, and see for myself."

Eventually, the orgy was over and Beaker calmed down.

In bed in Amy's tent, Krystal, Katt, Amy and Cream were sharing the bed the hedgehog prepared. "So what future are you and Katt gonna have in the future?"

"Once Katt and I birth 15 kids, 9 girls, 6 boys, we'll raises, have them join the academy, and eventually, have them form their own team like Star Fox. And then, me and Katt can peacefully die, a happy couple." Krystal smiled while one tear dropped form her eye.

Cream giggled, then turned to her sleeping mother. "I'm sure she already agrees with me and Amy's marriage."

The pink cat smiled then rest her head on her pillow, "Well, good night."

"Night, ladies." Krystal, Katt and their partners Amy and Cream all went to sleep.

**Notes: Taigong Wang and Susano'o of Warriors Orochi belong to Koei.**

**Another disclaimer: Amy Rose,** **Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Marine the Raccoon, Vanilla the Rabbit, Sally Acorn, Mina Mongoose, Bunnie Rabbot, Nicole, Lupe Wolf, Maria Wolf, Julie-Su, Barby Koala, Leeta, Lyco, Saffron Bee, Hershey St. John, Lara-Le, Li Moon, Tiara Boobowski, Thorn the Lop and Tekno the Canary belong to Sega and Archie respectively.**


	15. LightFoot Village

Amy's campsite

The ladies were resting in their sleep, until the sun was about to come up. Vanilla was the first to wake up. She first spotted Otama and Pururun cuddling with Holo's naked form. "Aww... Girls like little ones are so cute, especially when sleeping naked." The mom rabbit said.

She went to the sleeping Cream, who was with the still naked Amy, Krystal and Katt. "Honey?"

Cream stirred and saw her mom with her breasts hanging above her face. "Oh, morning mom."

Before the others on their bed got up, Krystal awoke too. "So, how was the after orgy sleep you had?"

"Adorable and cute!" Vanilla smiled.

"Beautiful morning to start the walk to LightFoot Village." The vixen rested her arms behind her head.

"Since you and Katt are so kind, could I make you breakfast in bed? Two corn flakes bowls with milk and a white wine?" Vanilla offered.

Katt got up next and accepted it, "We'd like it."

The pink hedgehog yawned while waking, then turned to the milf, "Oh, morning. Make me some waffles."

Hershey was sleeping peacefully with her breasts exposed near Marian, Dixie and Vixey who were cuddling near a sleep deprived Beaker. "At least some girls much like a good-"

The radio she was keeping an eye on went off, "Mrs. St. John!" a sinister voice ordered.

The black and white wanted to answer but the red maiden woke up and told her, "I'll get it." Marian picked up the radio and put it on speaker, "Maid Marian?"

"This is Kiyomori Taira speaking. Am I speaking clearly to Hershey St. John?" The sinister voice introduced.

Marian shrugged, "What the heck do you want with Hershey?"

Hershey took the radio, "What do you want, grandpa?"

"Don't insult me. Why did you desert orders to bring Krystal before me, to make her Lord Orochi's bride?" Kiyomori demanded.

"To reunite with Amy Rose, when I realized she was coming to Sauria." The cat hissed.

The voice warned, "I'm willing to threaten Krystal if that is what you wish. Goodbye, Hershey." Kiyomori then disconnected.

Note: Kiyomori Taira from Warriors Orochi belongs to Koei

As the group was walking through the woods, Kuai Yue spotted a net occupied by a young white furred cat with flat breasts and an obese chicken with big breasts. They were also naked. "How's it hanging?"

"Not to well." The white cat answered.

Natsuki took out her sword and cut the rope holding the net. The two animals inside fell and hit the ground. The cat said "Ow! Can't lower me down?!"

Seeing the two naked, Beaker screamed.

The Cerinian helped the little cat up. "What's your names?"

The cat brushed her legs and announced, "My name's Coda."

The fat chicken groped her own breasts, "I'm Minuet."

Katt laughed, "Oh this is fun! A little kid and her fat chicken sidekick!"

"Could you mind who you call?" Coda rubbed her head.

"All right, you win."

The chicken asked, "So, where are you girls going today?"

"My party and I are headed for LightFoot Village to tour there." Krystal smiled while Beaker went "Oooh."

"I can take you there. A greedy LightFoot who didn't want me in the village left us out here to starve in the woods, long enough." Coda gave a stern look.

Marian giggled while her breasts bounced, "Children like you are so cute, Ms. Coda. Especially when naked." She said it while her best Muppet friend meeped in protest.

Angela playfully slapped the Muppet, "Oh, you just tend to act like a baby!"

"MEEP!"

And the group continued their march to the LightFoot Village, completely naked women, two four legged dinosaurs and one clothed Beaker.

* * *

><p>ThornTail Hollow<p>

Nezha wandered the hollow, trying to look for Krystal. What he found in a small temple-like cave was not the vixen, but the EarthWalker queen. "Your highness, a moment if I may."

"What business do you have here?" the queen triceratops asked.

"I'm looking the vixen known as Krystal."

The queen chuckled, "My dear, Krystal arrived on this planet years ago, when her home planet was destroyed. I was one of the first residents she met, including my son Prince Tricky and his father. I must've watched her as she went by with beautiful eyes."

(start song: Gold & Silver from Golgo 13 The Professional at 0:05)

Nezha widened his eyes and walked up to the EarthWalker, "Queen EarthWalker, what was her color?"

"Blue and white. Blue as the skies above us and her front is white as snow. Her eyes are much like the seas." The Queen answered.

"You didn't restrain her, you let her go by you?" The cyborg cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, no, just went her merry way with her party."

Nezha continued, "Where did you last sight the vixen?"

"She was heading for LightFoot Village with her tour group. And I must say, she was really sweet when she made love to me." The EarthWalker smiled.

The humanoid mystic called out, "Taigong!"

Taigong Wang appeared and wanted to hear the report. "Krystal is headed for LightFoot Village, my prediction was right and true!" Nezha reported.

"Want me to come with you? In case anyone in her group could be hostile?" The white haired humanoid asked.

"I'll be handling her myself."

(stop song at 1:12)

* * *

><p>LightFoot Village<p>

Krystal and her party arrived at the village gate. "Open the gate, I'm here with a group to tour your village!"

One of the LightFoots agreed and the girls and Beaker came in. The Chief came to meet them. "Ah, Krystal, welcome back to Sauria, and welcome to our village."

"Not only am I here for a tour, but also to check on one of my own."

Fara giggled, "We'd be delighted to see your village, sir."

The chief also saw Tricky was grown up. "Tricky! How nice of you to join us again!"

"And I have a mate with me." The EarthWalker introduced his mate, "This is Sereena."

Inside the village, the LightFoot chief showed the party his training grounds. "This is the training field, where my men and I like to practice spears or bad situations." A LightFoot practicing was getting exhausted, "The chief's such a hard taskman!"

"Just get over it!" Miyu suggested.

They next saw a totem pole-like object with open claws. "What's that, jefe?" Vixey was wondering.

"That's the sacred torture statue. Prisoners who intrude upon our village are placed there, and executed by my warriors." The chief explained.

Katt chattered her teeth. "I certainly wouldn't wanna be up there."

"Don't worry, you're guests."

Fay smiled, "Thanks for warning us."

"This is a tropical place." Amy spun around admiring the view around her.

The next thing they were shown to was the chief's quarters. Chief LightFoot "This is my quarters; Where I plan ahead and mate with other LightFoots."

Anna gripped her own breasts. "Wish I had a room like this on Corneria."

"Maybe you will, if you could find furniture like this at a furniture store." Krystal giggled, "Get it, jungle supplies for a perfect bedroom?"

Diana shook her breasts before Coda. "I get Krystal's friendly idea."

The Cerinian suggested a party, "Since we had a long walk here, I would like us to hold a party here."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. A dancing party." Krystal grabbed one of her own breasts.

The little dinosaur grinned, "Then maybe my men can handle the drums."

A little while later, while everyone was getting settled in, Krystal went to check up on Jessy who was with Terra and Walter.

"Did I do a good job?" The humanoid Muppet asked.

Krystal went to see the lupine who's chest was bandaged. Blood was visible, "You did well on peroxiding the wound our friend gave him. But he may have to rest up a while longer, before going back to battle."

The wolf told the name of the assailant, "Nezha. He said his name was Nezha."

"Someone who could easily defeat the one who blew up Molinari?" The vixen became as worried as Terra.

"My god, I'll get him for you. Even if it takes my life too!" Krystal vowed.

The mom wolf wrapped her arms around one of her vixen friend's, "No! If you go and try to be a hero now, he'll rip you apart!" Terra warned.

Seto also came in, "I ask the same of you. If fighting this so called Nezha is as fatal as fighting Eric, then we can't you die!"

"I'm not gonna die being a heroine. I trust you, I won't." The vixen assured everyone in the room.

It was now dark, fires were lit around the chief's throne where Fox and Tricky visited him. The ladies brought a radio powered by battery and put a cd inside it. Drummers were also ready. Krystal, Marian, Katt and Fara were going to give a dance.

"You're chiefship, it is an honor to give you and your tribe a dance, never seen before." Fara slapped her own ass.

Marian smiled with fingers near her lips, "I danced with my friends in Sherwood forest before, now I'm going to join Krystal in this special dance."

"Okay ladies, let her rip." Krystal winked to Bonnie and Kuai who held the radio.

The two white animals began to play the Russian Red Army Choir's It's a Long Way to Tipperary

**Up to mighty London ** **Came an Irishman one day. ** **As the streets are paved with gold ** **Sure, everyone was gay, ** **Singing songs of Piccadilly, ** **Strand and Leicester Square, ** **Till Paddy got excited, ** **Then he shouted to them there**

Krystal and her dancers began to dance by lifting their legs and twirling like ballerinas. Fara leaned in and shook her curves and breasts. Marian did a handstand, spread her legs, did a spin then she playfully closed her legs and did a forward flip. The drummers then began to beat their drums.

**It's a long way to Tipperary, ** **It's a long way to go. ** **It's a long way to Tipperary ** **To the sweetest girl I know! ** **Goodbye, Piccadilly, ** **Farewell, Leicester Square! ** **It's a long long way to Tipperary, ** **But my heart's right there. **

Katt embraced her wife while she leaned back and lifted her right leg. Krystal then placed her arms on the cat's back, then she jumped over the wife. Katt then shook her ass at amused women, surprised men and a panicking Beaker.

**Paddy wrote a letter ** **To his Irish Molly-O, ** **Saying, "Should you not receive it, ** **Write and let me know!" ** **"If I make mistakes in spelling, ** **Molly, dear," said he, ** **"Remember, it's the pen that's bad, ** **Don't lay the blame on _me!_ **

Marian and the other dancing vixens crouched like in a ballet and shook their breasts in the chief's sight. They next did 3 backflips, then 3 cartwheels. Fara then did a handstand and wrapped her legs around the red vixen. The maid then wrapped her arms on the fennec, and with aid of her breasts, lifted Fara went all the way up to her shoulder. The fennec vixen then jumped beautifully off. The drummers began again.

**It's a long way to Tipperary, ** **It's a long way to go. ** **It's a long way to Tipperary ** **To the sweetest girl I know! ** **Goodbye, Piccadilly, ** **Farewell, Leicester Square! ** **It's a long long way to Tipperary, ** **But my heart's right there. **

The Cerinian turned around for the ladies and shook her ass and tail while looking back. The pink feline raised her arms and did a dancing hop, then twirled. Fara squatted like a playful child and flashed her pussy while Marian twirled like a ballet dancer. She next lunged and lifted her cleavage.

**Molly wrote a neat reply ** **To Irish Paddy-O, ** **Saying "Mike Maloney ** **Wants to marry me, and so ** **Leave the Strand and Piccadilly ** **Or you'll be to blame, ** **For love has fairly drove me silly: ** **Hoping you're the same!" **

Krystal pressed herself against her wife's beautiful breasts and they rubbed on each other for the spectators. Coda couldn't help but watch as Fara spun around then gripped her foxy breasts. The naked maiden walked to her Muppet friends while swaying her hips then did a split jump with a smile, giving awes from Scooter and Walter, and a shriek from Beaker. The drummers looked at each other then began beating drums once more.

**It's a long way to Tipperary, ** **It's a long way to go. ** **It's a long way to Tipperary ** **To the sweetest girl I know! ** **Goodbye, Piccadilly, ** **Farewell, Leicester Square! ** **It's a long long way to Tipperary, ** **But my heart's right there. **

Krystal did a Charleston-like dance, used Marian for a stripper pole, leaned back shook one of her breasts at the chief. Marian also shook her fox breasts, then her vixen companion let go into a handstand and did a backflip. The fennec knelt down with her left knee on the ground, lifted her right leg into the air and brought it down. She jumped to her feet and raised her arms. The three vixens and their feline dance partner twirled 4 cycles, shook their hips, breasts and butts impressing the LightFoots watching, and their party, except Beaker who ducked his head into his shirt with a whimper. They lifted their legs, did a jumping spin, then spread themselves apart with a smile.

After the song was over, the two groups cheered, except Beaker who was panicking.

Katt laughed, "Oh this has been the most cutest fun I had in my life!"

"My first ballet-ish dance." Fara was happy.

"Thank you for the pleasant show!" Chief LightFoot clapped his hands.

The red maiden giggled, "No problems, no problem at all." Marian touched one of her nipples.

Relieved the erotic dance was over, Beaker sighed while putting a hand on his head, "Meep meep meep meep meep."

Krystal leaned forward with a smile and flirted, "Sure enough, it was a beautiful and cute experience, for you and my friends."


	16. Vixen vs Mystic

LightFoot Village

Krystal, Marian, Minnie, Bagi and Coda were in the village hot spring washing up. "When's Mrs. Katt Monroe gonna join us?" The white kitten was wondering about Katt.

"She'll join us after she is done preparing our room for tonight." Krystal giggled.

Bagi lifted her cleavage. The puma just loved hot springs, "Oh I'm so glad! Those LightFoots were nice enough to provide us with a neat spring."

"Cats normally eat what they eat and drink what they drink, but Krystal made me a neat dinner and taught that greedy LightFoot a lesson." Coda smiled while rubbing her breasts.

The red vixen swam a bit. "So, what do you think, Minnie? Like my accent?" Marian was laughing.

Minnie giggled and told the naked vixen who was swimming, "I rather find it cute, Marian." She liked the maiden's own British accent.

"You know what I would like to do when I get back to Corneria?" The Cerinian rested her arms on her head's back while shaking her breasts.

"What?"

"Hold a slumber party without pajamas with my wife and a few girls." Krystal smiled.

Katt came out, "Okay. Our room's ready, Krystal. I asked Scooter to sleep with us tonight." The naked wife then lowered herself into the spring, "Oh it's so warm."

Coda brought herself to the spring's edge. She next spread herself, "Wanna get tender?"

Bagi licked her lips and went for the kitten's pussy. "I'm more than willing to give you a little pleasure before bed." She leaned in and began to lick the girl's pussy. She started from bottom then top and vice versa. "Oh yes. Bagi, yeah! Put that tongue in me!" Krystal joined in by licking the cute kitten's right nipple. Katt also joined by doing Coda's left breast and nipple. "Bagi! Lick that baby!" She moaned. They didn't see Beaker was watching the thing. No sooner or later, Coda began to feel an eruption within her. "My gosh! I'm gonna cum! Make me blow!" By the time Bagi was done with eating out Coda, the little kitten cummed.

The voyeuring Beaker screamed but the girls didn't care. Coda recovered after a minute of rest.

"I'm gonna sleep with you and Minuet, Bagi." The white cat told the all pink cat.

Bagi purred, "Okay."

Minnie got out of the hot spring water. "I gotta go to bed. Daisy's waiting for me." She walked away while swaying her hips.

"She's such a cute mouse." Katt giggled.

The Cerinian patted Katt's ass, "We better go to bed now."

The wives went to their arranged hut, and saw Scooter in his sleeping bag already. "Mr. Scooter, my wife and I have to get sleep now. Good night." Krystal waved with a smile and a sing songy.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Krystal. See you tomorrow." The teen muppet nodded his head.

Krystal kissed her beautiful cat's cheeks then they tucked in with their breasts exposed. "Good night, my darling." The vixen closed her eyes with a smile.

The next morning, Marian woke up all naked. She yawned and moved her left hand around Vixey's perfect naked form. "I think I'll make you breakfast later. You and Dixie." She got off the bed to get morning exercise.

Marian went out to the training ground to run some laps. After finishing one lap, she was stopped by a young voice, "Hi there, missy." The vixen turned surprised to see who she was looking at.

(sound effect: the sound when Bagi reveals her claws in shadow form)

It was Nezha!

"What do you want from a naked woman like me?" Marian demanded.

The humanoid mystic asked, "Where can I find the Cerinian known as Krystal? She's in this village, but where?"

(start song: Hokuto no Ken from Hokuto no Ken at 11 seconds)

The vixen gloated, "I'm sorry, but Mrs. Krystal is sleeping with her loving wife. If you would like to leave a message, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

(skip to :34)

Hearing this, the handsome man did an overhead chop which the maiden dodged. Then she assumed a gorgeous fighting pose.

(:42)

Marian grinned, "I don't think you'll find me easy like Jessy was to you!"

The cyborg readied his own fight stance. "How's that?"

"Krystal taught me how to fight when I came to visit her one time. Wanna see some real girl power?!" Marian yelled while running towards her opponent.

(:49)

The maiden started by doing two hooks. She hit him in the chest with the hook punches, next she did a double elbow slam onto his shoulders to incapacitate him. Unfortunately, it didn't stun him long. He responded by doing a back fist punch to the face. He next straight punched her in the chest. But she caught the arm and kicked him in the stomach, before gracefully jumping and heel kicking him.

(1:05)

Next, Marian did a tail whip to hit him in the hip and did a somersault kick to him. When he landed hard, the red vixen posed like a pornstar, "See? Girls like me can be so flexible in gymnastics and fights!"

The mystic flew back to his feet. "I'll ask again, where is Krystal?"

(1:26)

"Who'll tell you anyway!" The maiden ran at him again.

(1:30)

Nezha summoned two energy blades from his wrist rings and did two swings with them. Marian remembered how Jessy was cut, and dodged them. She got behind Nezha and did a hard palm push, knocking him forward. The handsome man turned and kneed her in the shoulder, but she wrapped her arms around him.

(1:44)

"Want a little pleasures?" Marian wanted to lick his face, it was a submission escape she taught to Krystal last year, where the lady licks her tongue on the opponent's face to lower his/her defenses. She was able to get four seductive licks in, but then...

(1:56)

Nezha widened his eyes and grabbed her waist. "You had your fun. It's my turn now!"

(2:00)

The cyborg gracefully jumped into the air with Marian in his grasp. He turned himself and his victim upside down and began to spin like a merry-go-round. Eventually, Nezha slammed her into the ground, knocking her out. Her legs went limp and fell to the ground while Nezha let go.

(End song at 2:14)

Krystal and Katt ran out to check the commotion but the young man picked up Marian and taunted, "Catch me if you can!" Nezha flew into the LightFoot's training forest.

Katt wanted to shoot down the flying cyborg but was warned, "Hold fire! You'll hit Marian!"

The Cerinian looked at her wife and told her, "We're not continuing on without her. I'm going after."

"I fear he might try to lure you out. Nezha might be more powerful than Jessy, but he's a young one, alright. Don't get killed by him." Katt reminded and kissed her for good luck.

The blue fox took out her staff. "Don't worry, yet. I'll save her."

Marian woke in the training forest with Nezha looking at her menacingly. "What is this?! What am I doing here?"

"You, my friend are gonna bring Krystal out to me." Nezha pushed his arms back them began to grope her breasts. "No use struggling, your arms and legs are tied between these trees."

The vixen moaned in pain. "Please, don't! I've got a husband and two wives!"

The mystic then began to insert two fingers into her defenseless pussy.. "You think those loud screams you'll make will be enough to bring her here?!" He next positioned his face near one of her defenseless nipples. "If this won't bring Krystal out to me, nothing will." Nezha was about to place his mouth on the areola when he heard, "Let her the hell go, Nezha!"

He turned and widened his eyes.

(sound effect: the sound when Bagi reveals her claws in shadow form)

"Krystal."

(Start song: Charging Fort Wagner from Glory)

He saw Krystal standing naked with a serious look on her face, and her staff in her right hand. "Take your hands off the young lady!"

Marian looked weakly at Krystal, "You followed after me."

"So you came to me, at last, Krystal of Cerinians." Nezha smiled.

"If you think you can get away with molesting naked girls like my friends scot-free, then come and fight me." The Cerinian issued.

"Then let's get it on!" Nezha flew at the vixen.

(:26)

He started by shooting one of his saw projectiles at the vixen. She ducked then jumped when it was returning to him. She did a diagonal staff swing, then hit him in the stomach with the back end of her staff. The cyborg, dived at her and did 3 spin kicks to her face.

Blood came from her mouth, but Krystal planted her staff in the ground, and used it to dive kick at Nezha. She took it out and swung it down to his shoulder. She next did 4 left and right swings.

Krystal hit him with 3 of them, but her opponent ducked under the fourth, He did a jumping uppercut to her muzzle. He did an energy sword swing which Krystal dodged.

(1:03)

"You're pretty good, Krystal. But men like me are more stronger than you!" Nezha expressed then cautioned.

He jumped into the air and did the same torpedo spin attack that hit Jessy. Krystal was ready and blocked him with her staff. He jumped away.

(1:23)

The vixen gracefully did some staff swings, which the cyborg dodged, After dodging the fifth swing, Nezha twisted her left arm, then did the somersault kick Marian gave him earlier. "Just something I picked from your friend!"

Nezha did 3 punches to her breasts then grabbed the arm which wasn't holding the staff and summoned his left energy blade.

(1:52)

"You think my blows are a joke!? I killed 400 demons with these blades and hands, thanks to Susano'o." Nezha smiled as he was trying to weaken Krystal. He raised the arm with the blade revealed and said "Now, to show you the technique I used to execute 80 men who opposed mystics." he was about to show when Krystal broke loose.

(2:12)

Krystal finally found her inner strength to fight back, she did circle spins with her staff in her right hand, banging at the mystic's head. She next did 3 swings and a tail whip before jumping back and charging her staff with energy.

(2:29)

Krystal chanted something in Cerinian tongue. Nezha crossed his energy swords and chanted in Sanskrit preparing an attack of his own. Marian couldn't understand what they were saying. When they were done chanting, they glowed and dash attacked past each other.

(2:43)

Nezha had his energy swords swung apart while Krystal had her staff swung to the right.

(end song)

The mystic got up. "Those staff skills aren't impressive as you think."

Krystal also stood up, brushed her legs and pointed her staff at him. "Sure about that?"

Suddenly, the upper half of Nezha's armor began to crack then it broke off. Krystal walked up to him and he told her, "I admit defeat. Go ahead, martyr me, for Taigong."

The vixen shot her fire blaster at a tree. "I won't kill you, but you will apologize and join my tour. You follow, Mr. Nezha?" She started mad, but changed her tone to calm.

Krystal went over and cut Marian loose. The vixen began crying and weeping. "Before we go to your party, fix my armor." Nezha suggested.

The vixen chanted with her staff and the armor was repairing itself back to Nezha. He whistled and said "Glory hallelujah."

Marian was then picked up in a bridal fashion by Krystal. "I'm sorry, I tried to fight him. I wanted to be like you!"

"It will be alright, Marian." Krystal smiled as she comforted her.

Krystal carrying the crying maiden and Nezha walked back to the village. They saw Vixey and Dixie running out to them, worried. 'Marian! You're alright!" Vixey was worried most.

"We'll just go and give her a bath before breakfast." Dixie took the crying vixen in her arms and carried her to find a bathtub.

Krystal took Nezha into her hut and wanted an explanation. "Okay, son. Why were you stalking me, all the way here?"

"To inform you of something grim. Kiyomori is hoping to gather bride for Orochi in order to strengthen him. Now we mystics look human, but are not really human. A different kind of bloodstream if you will." Nezha explained his race and of Kiyomori's plan.

The vixen giggled, "Don't tell me people are gunning for me again."

"If you don't keep your eyes open for them, certain already are." The cyborg warned.

"And who is this jackoff trying to send people after other than the Zipang Student Alliance?" The vixen gripped her breasts.

"Kiyomori Taira!" A voice said.

Katt and Krystal turned to see Taigong Wang in the doorway arms crossed. "So, you're Nezha's pencil pusher?"

"Supervisor, you're highness." The silver haired young mystic bowed.

Bagi lifted her cleavage. "And why should we trust humans with magic in their blood?"

Taigong chuckled then put a hand on the vixen's shoulder, "The first thing you need to know is we have people everywhere."

Since Marian, Vixey and Dixie were already naked, they got into the bathtub after filling it with water. The two lesbian mates began to wash the maiden. "So, what were you doing while we slept, Marian?"

The maiden explained sadly while being soaped up, "I was running laps in the LightFoot's training field, most would call streaking, and when I was just enjoying myself. This young looking gentleman with pink hair, normally found on human girls came to me, looking for Krystal. I resisted him remembering my fight training with her, but he beat me. Then in the training forest, I was molested by him in order to draw Krystal to him. However, Krystal did come, and was nearly beaten up, but she left him beaten half naked. I just wanted to be like her. I'm sorry about trying to be a heroine in the first place."

Voxey could see that Marian was on the edge of tears, and hugged her. "It'll be alright. It's not entirely your fault."

The golden retriever gripped her fellow mate's white breasts, "Even then, you're still lovely." Dixie smiled.

"Thanks, guys. I know you're here AND there!" Marian smiled with tears of happiness.

Vixey got behind Maid Marian and they dipped each other into the bathwater. They came up dripping wet. "Always needed that." The maiden giggled. The red-orange vixen began to grip the girl's breasts. Vixey then lifted her tail and drove into the maid's arse. "Ah! Yes! Vixey, you know how to drive girls wild!" Dixie crawled up and kissed the maid fox. "Dixie, Vixey! Turn me on as hard as you can! Ugh!" Marian moaned while the dog thrusted her own tail in the red vixen's frontal entrance. Marian used this opportunity to wrap her arms around Dixie's own naked dog body. Vixey also pressed her own breasts hard onto the vixen's back. "You sure are enjoying this!" Vixey laughed. "I think I'm gonna explode soon." Marian moaned louder as her orgasm neared. Eventually, the maiden came.

After recovering, the three animals got of the tub and wiggled themselves dry, also shaking their breasts. "I love taking baths and showers with you, honey." Dixie smiled with caressing her own hair.

Beaker who was watching from a corner surprised and relieved that Nezha didn't seriously injure his best friend, he said "Me meeeeeeeeeeep."

"Now let's have breakfast that I'm going to make." Marian giggled while wagging her tail. "Then we'll hear what Krystal's planning." The vixen walked to make breakfast and her mates and Beaker followed her all hungry.


	17. Bartender Lizard

A Saurian field.

A group of Zipang Student Alliance members were taking teachers out into a rice field. The students were armed with machine guns. "Go up there into that field!" The leader of the firing squad, a red avian male, ordered the civilians.

The teachers who were defenseless had no choice but to obey. When they were in the right range of the guns, the squad leader issued, "Teachers who try and take Cornerians into uniform against us will be put to death at once!"

The men loaded their clips into their MG42s and aimed for the teachers. "Oooh! This is gonna be fun using teachers for target practice!" An insane iguana who was kicked out of school laughed. Suddenly, he was poked with a scythe on the forehead.

"You're right. Someone should have more fun, right about now." Said the demonic voice of a figure who had snake armor, pale snake skin with markings on his face, black hair and a crown with the upper mouth of a snake, wings on the sides and statues of what appeared to be snakes on top.

"What the hell are you?" The iguana looked at his assailant.

The figure whom he was talking and had the scythe stuck to his forehead was indeed Orochi. "Look!" Orochi swung his scythe down and it did not seem anything would happen, but something did. The reptile's body ripped in half. The teachers ran off scot-free.

One of the students, a fox ran at Orochi, but was stopped by an old man with a white beard, horns and a symbol on his forehead, a bareback that was showing red signs of bones, protective arm clothing, a bead necklace with two objects the size of cards hanging from the sides, a red demonic object in the center of his body and ceremonial pants. This old man was the demonic Kiyomori Taira. He was armed with giant prayer beads tied together in the shape of a circle.

The renegade students took out kama sickles, bo staves and nunchaku sets respectively.

"Get him men!"

(Start song: Over The Cliff from First Blood at :39)

The Student Alliance troops charged at the two demons. They did no realize how well prepared demons like Orochi and Kiyomori could be. Once one reached them...

(:56)

Orochi did three scythe swings that cut the fox student down. The deer student threw his sickles at Kiyomori, but the old humanoid demon caught them and threw them against their owner, killing him quickly.

(1:06)

"Fuck you!" A mole armed with a bo staff yelled at Orochi. He did 5 valiant swings, all of which in vain. Soon, the Serpent King cut his head off. Seeing his friend headless and dead, the nunchaku using bull ran angry at the demon serpent. He couldn't get a blow in, because the old demon ripped his arms off, causing him to fall dead.

(1:21)

"I'm gonna send you to hell!" the kama using frog yelled. Orochi saw this coming and in a quick fashion, sliced him open with his scythe. Kiyomori also killed the rest of the squad with his magic.

(1:30)

The leader shook with fear and his nerves urged him to pick up one of the MG42s. "Go on, if that's what it takes." Orochi challenged.

(1:39)

The red bird grabbed the MG42 and yelled while trying to fire his bullets at the pair of demons. Kiyomori summoned a barrier to deflect the bullets. When he was out of ammunition, he began to cry and scream when Orochi reached him.

(1:57)

"Pathetic in the end." The serpent demon diagonally sliced the firing squad leader to pieces. Blood and body pieces flew everywhere.

(song end)

Orochi thought of something. "Once Krystal the last Cerinian vixen becomes a bride to me, we shall travel the universe to find the strongest fighters to try and end us."

"Not even the so called Star Fox team of this age could best you, if they tried." Kiyomori chuckled.

**Notes: Orochi of Warriors Orochi belongs to Koei**

* * *

><p><strong>Addional notes: This leopard gecko woman I'm using belongs to Vader-san from FurAffinity, but the name I came up for her belongs to moi. I've made up a lizard based this Eliza Belasy fellow who also belongs to Vader-san, her name is Elizabeth Prochnow (named after handsome German actor Jurgen Prochnow), all blue lizard. and she is mine.<strong>

LightFoot Village

Fara rested in her bed well, when Nezha came into her room unnoticed. He saw her uncovered breasts and decided to cup them in his hands. She moaned in her sleeping, thinking Fox has decided to give himself to her. "Such a lovely fox you are. Even when asleep." The pink haired cyborg smiled.

The fennec fox moaned in her slumber and decided wake up to see Nezha chuckling at such a naked beauty he was viewing. Fara growled, "You little prick!" She punched him in the face sending him falling to the floor.. "Didn't Jessy tell Krystal about you!? But despite that," she was first mad but calmed down "I like you kid."

"So," Nezha fixed himself and got back up "where are you girls heading to next on your Sauria tour?"

The fennec vixen giggled and said, "Cape Claw. Fancy beaches, clean waters and relaxation."

The ladies were getting cleaned up for the walk to Cape Claw. Minuet enjoyed Scarlet's birdie style washing. "Birds must be so adorable these days." The chicken chuckled.

"Nice enough to get naked for a planet-wide tour." The red avian giggled.

Siskin and her circus girlfriends gave Lucy a lesbian style clean up in the bathtub they were using.

Beaker was forced to wash the naked Jenny, Bonnie, Kuai Yue and Jasmine.

"Seeing you naked just wants me to make more love to you, Jenny." Jasmine smiled, her tiger fur all wet.

The white wolf lifted her tail. "So gorgeous, I could take you in the snow more often."

Kuai pressed her breasts on the mom cat's, "So sweet!"

The female kids, including Pururun, Otama, Diana and Coda gave cute washups on their flat breasts.

Fara cleaned herself up while giving pornstar poses for the women..

Michaela first dipped her tiger mom self in the bathwater, came up dripping wet, soaped herself for her friends, then rinsed and shook herself.

While watching Krystal's friends bath each other for the trip to Cape Claw, the gate managing LightFoot heard a women call out from outside, "Could you open the gate for me and my friend?"

The dilophosaurus opened the gate. He saw two reptiles wearing punk style clothing. One of the reptiles was a blue female lizard with big c-cup breasts, big orange eyes, a concave nosebridge, and a bullet necklace. Her pants had a special tail sleeve. The other was a leopard gecko also with big breasts yet was a bit more obese. They each had 3 toes.

The blue lizard was carrying a duffel bag.

"Just what do you want here, ladies?" The gate manager asked.

The leopard gecko giggled and said, "We're here to check for ingredients to make beverages."

While Krystal was packing, she heard knocking from her hut's door. Katt answered and it was the reptile women who the LightFoot allowed into the village. "Who the hell are you lizards?" Katt asked while looking at them in their punk-style clothes.

The blue lizard lifted her tail, "My name is Elizabeth Prochnow. Bartender from Corneria's Sieger." She spoke with an Austrian accent.

"I'm Shie Yuanyao from Xiangliang, Laochi." The gecko put her hands together.

Bagi brushed her own breasts with her tail, "My my. You both must be very gorgeous together."

"Care to take off those clothes for us ladies?" Krystal offered.

Elizabeth took off her jacket first, then her sleaveless shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra even. Shei also took off her own upper clothing. Soon, the lower clothing followed, and Shei and Elizabeth were completely naked. Krystal saw that the blue lizard had light blue layer on the frontal. Elizabeth didn't take off her necklace. She showed her butt and it showed tattoos of bear paws on the arse cheeks.

"Like it?" The lizard smiled while shaking her boobs.

Krystal sat on her bed, "Oh yes. How did you, Ms. Prochnow come to be?"

"In his marriage life, my father was a mature adult but my mother was currently in her teen years. With the parent's consent, mother married him at age 16. At 17, she had sex with him one night, and got pregnant with me, their daughter. We had fled Levka together to Sieger. At the age of 9, a college student from Earth came to me. He taught me German, Slovak, Russian and Japanese. At 14, I received from the Horst van Stroheim Military Academy bad news; my father who was fighting instructor was killed by an unknown hound. To comfort my loss, a female saxophonist told me to try the bar and music scene. I learned how to play guitars, I formed a punk band but it failed in the end. As a trouble child, I had to make a choice, live in the capital of Sieger, Ruhr or move of the country altogether. I graduated from high school and moved to Ruhr to go to college. I studied chemicals but got bad grades, thus I began to feel my life was done for. But my mother inherited a bar from a relative who died with no children. When asked what to do with it, I reopened it as a family business. My bar is now a beautiful hangout for young people to drink and enjoy music." Elizabeth told her life story.

"Oh, I can't stop crying over it!" Katt cried tears of joy.

The Cerinian wondered, "Why did you come to this planet?"

"To find some ingredients to make some beverages, based these dinosaurs of this planet, the EarthWalker, the CloudRunner and the HighTop." The bartender girl answered.

Shei shook her boobs, "Go ahead, try speaking a foreign language to Krystal."

The blue lizard turned to her naked gecko companion, "I'm gonna speak German to her."

"Go ahead." Bagi smiled.

Krystal said to her wife, "I'm gonna pleasure Elizabeth while speaking my birth planet's language, okay?"

"Go on."

Krystal kissed the lizard and asked "Kxaj kxo vahjk kamo 0ei noho bajjot r0 u wahc?"

Elizabeth giggled and replied, "Nein, ich habe viele Küsse von Männern und Frauen bis jetzt hatte."

The vixen next pleasured the armpits, "0eih mekxoh."

"Was ist mit meiner Mutter?"

Krystal planted her breasts on Elizabeth's, "Aj jxo jkacc uheidt? A vooc jxo'j zijk uj jop0 uj 0ei uho Elizabeth."

The lizard girl smiled and griped the fox girl's breasts, "Sie ist immer noch lebendig. Mir und ihr eine Mutter-Tochter-MILF Beziehung."

Without warning, the vixen started licking her nipples, "Jxo'j zijk uj rouikavic cabo ad 0eih koodj, 0oj?"

"Oh Ja, gereift, auch wenn sie immer noch schön. Sie können sogar laden sie sich in mich und meine Freundin Sex-Aktivitäte." Elizabeth wrapped her tail around Krystal.

Krystal got above the reptile's tail.

"A wiojj A nuj hawxk. Wahcj jxeict ro jop0 odeiwx ke xulo dubot jop nakx wahcj."

Elizabeth purred, "Sie mögen recht haben."

The vixen licked her lips and lowered herself to the lizard's entrance, "Nudk mo ke kh0 ak?"

"Ja" Elizabeth nodded.

Krystal moved in and started to lick away at the blue reptile's vagina. The lizard moaned sexually. Elizabeth rested one of her hands on the vixen's head and the other on her left breast. She tweaked her nipples with joy while the vixen did her vaginal work. "Wow. Krystal is a good girl fucker, isn't she?" Shei smiled. "And a very sexy one." Bagi admired. The Cerinian turned to the pink cat and the pink puma and briefly resumed her British English, "You two wanna join in?"

Katt and Bagi got excited and joined the good wife of the former's by handling her breasts and belly button. The lizard moaned while giggling in her sexual glory. "Oh, ich habe nichts dagegen einen Dreier, entweder." Elizabeth moaned. "A vadt ak hukxoh daso ke xulo foefco zead ad edso ad u nxaco." A few minutes later, Elizabeth came.

Elizabeth panted while she recovered, then the gecko girl asked, "How was it, sweetie?"

"Good." The lizard smiled.

Outside, Amy and Vanilla washed up in the single tub that girls were lining up to wash in. "Very sexy of mothers like you, Vanilla." The pink hedgehog smiled.

Natalie sat on a tub edge and flicked a nipple. "Pretty sexy for public bathing. A damn good one at that."

Despite wetting his clothes, Walter was in the tub, washing the naked Anna. "I didn't know the sis of Wolf O'Donnell was a good girl."

"I disapprove of his vile methods anyway." The silver wolf did a breast lift.

As soon as everyone else had washed up, Krystal, Bagi, Katt, Shei Yuanyao and Elizabeth came out to use the tub. Some of the women awed at the new women in their group, including Ms. Prochnow. Krystal applied soap to her cloth and pressed it against the blue lizard's back. "Are you sure we'll be alright, doing this in public with a lot of people watching us?" Elizabeth was nervous at first

"These women are friends of mine and they don't mind girl and girl bathing observations." Krystal assured.

Shei raised one of her reptile companion's legs and scrubbed it with soap and a wash cloth. "Getting patted down in soap in public. Quite a spectacle, no?" Bagi grinned while rubbing the lizard's butt with soap in her hands. "I do enjoy getting patted down with soap." Elizabeth giggled while Katt took her back and arms. When Krystal took care of washing the naked lizard's frontal, she advised, "Shield those slit pupil eyes. We don't want soap in them do we?" She did so, while Krystal washed up the face, breasts and arms.

After their cleanup of Elizabeth, each girl had a cleanup turn. It was by far, the most beautiful of public washings of girls.

Jessy again had to carry everything, including the clothes of the ladies. Beaker saw the naked blue lizard waving seductively at him with a smile, "Hi there, cute little boy-ooooy!" Seeing her breasts, the lab assistant screamed.

Nezha kicked Beaker, sending flying into the hot spring that Krystal used the night before. "Why are you so yelly all the time?"

* * *

><p>Zipang Great Student Alliance compound, bedroom<p>

Kitabatake came into his master's room worried. "Sir! I have bad news from Sauria!"

"What is it?" Kusanagi asked while meditating.

The persian sweated and explained, "One of our firing squads, took a group of teachers to Sauria to be executed for resisting us. But, we lost contact with them. I believe they might've been killed."

The hound retained his pose, "By whom?"

"The scouts claim it was Krystal!" Kitabatake reported. He showed the dossier of what happened, "The firing squad leader Nobuo Hayashi took 7 teachers into a Saurian rice field for execution. Then, the monstrous Cerinian with the look of a monster, slaughtered them all. The first was chopped in half, second was cut down in three swings, the third died on his own kama sickles taken by her, the fourth was decapitated, the fifth had his arms ripped off and died of blood loss, the sixth had his belly ripped open, more died by magic of great evils, and Hayashi himself... he was cut into pizza slices!"

Heihachiro nodded, "I see. What do you want me to do?"

"Say... Get a chopper ready for me! I'm gonna put that monster of a girl towards the gates of hell right now." The white cat lad showed a look that showed determination.


	18. Flashback: Kusanagi vs Prochnow

Outside LightFoot Village, the groups say goodbyes to the LightFoot chief. While they were walking, Beaker saw that Elizabeth's tattooed butt was swaying. He ducked in head into his shirt and shrieked then ran back to Marian's side.

Alexandra asked the lizard, "Madam. Where did you get that bear tattoo on your butt?"

The lizard giggled and explained, "At age 21, I met this artist who loved painting. He had never made a tattoo in his life before. When I approached him, I asked him to make these nice bear paw tattoos on my butt cheeks."

"Sounds like a sexy artist story." Krystal laughed while the parties walked along.

Taigong sighed, "Wonder how people would do relaxing at Cape Claw?"

The Cerinian turned and shook her breasts in the silver haired mystic's eyes, "Trust me, Taigong. It'll be like a big kahuna." This elicited another shriek from Beaker.

* * *

><p>Zipang Student Alliance compound garden<p>

Heihachiro was doing some garden and also seeing the head gardener watering beautiful plants. He often has his men cover them up to prevent dying from snow.

A hippo butler came to his master. "Sir, have you been bothering yourself lately?"

"No. I have been thinking of a certain rival I had in the past." The hound scoffed.

The hippo fixed his collar, "Who is this gentleman are you speaking of?" 

Heihachiro took a bit to find an answer, then said "Hans Prochnow."

* * *

><p>(begin flashback)<p>

Horst van Stroheim Military Academy, Corneria

A blue lizard with brown eye and karate pants was training harshly with his students. His name was Hans Prochnow.

Hans demanded, "Damn it! Is that what you call training, my students?!"

-Heihachiro's POV-

I met him during training. He was a recently hired live martial artist. Usually, he used bamboo equipment and some didn't like him.

"Well? Who's next in line!?" Hans shouted raising his bamboo sword.

A persian cat got worried, "Damn joking with us. We know full well we can't hit an instructor, and he's taking the advantage of it!"

(start song: the unreleased song when Tazawa and Tsubakiyama attempt to lure Edajima to their stamp trap in Sakigake! Otokojuku)

The instructor snickered. "I see, you boys don't wanna try fighting me? So I'll just make you come to me." Then he took out a real sword. "Let's see if anyone steps up to me!"

A student was shocked, "Huh?! A real sword?!"

"Who here, wants to try and fight me and my real katana?" Hans challenged. When he heard no answer, "What the hell's wrong?! Isn't this what you call the Horse van Stroheim Military School?!" He laughed.

Just then, I appeared wearing my samurai armor. "Military teach, Hans Prochnow?"

"Give me your name." Hans said as he licked his sword.

I introduced, "Name's Heihachiro Ryoma Kusanagi."

(end song)

Mr. Prochnow fixed his sword at my face. "Such a pretty face you've got there. Guess that makes you my opponent. Now come at me if you want!" Then he got into a fighting stance.

Virtua Fighter 3 announcer: Fight 1, ready, GO!

(start song: Betrayed from Rambo: First Blood Part II at :17)

I took out my sword quickly while he ran to me. We clashed our blades few 3 seconds before he swung his sword down. I dodged out of the way, and gave him a graze on the cheek and kicked him out of the circle.

(:32)

Virtua Fighter 3 announcer: Out of the ring!

"I let my guard down, thinking you're an amateur." Hans smirked.

Virtua Fighter 3 announcer: Fight 2, ready, GO!"

He got up and ran at me again yelling "I'll fucking kill you!" Prochnow swung his sword at me while I dodged like a street fighter. I did two karate kicks and gave a backhand punch to him, knocking him down.

(:53)

Virtua Fighter 3 announcer:KO!

"Where did you learn fight like that?!" a student asked me.

"From the Cornerian Military Academy, lads!" I replied with a smile. My opponent got back up.

Virtua Fighter 3 announcer: Fight 3, ready, GO!

(1:03)

The lizard ran to me while swinging his sword diagonally rapidly. This happened 6 times before I stopped his arm. I punched him in the gut, 3 times, but he soon knocked my sword away.

(1:21)

I anticipated that he would knock my sword away and chuckled. "Now let me show off another weapon!" I took out a pike. "Now let's fight like real warriors!"

We came at each other again. I parried much of his attacks as usual. He tried to do a heel drop but I caught his foot and threw him out of his practice circle again.

(1:39)

Virtua Fighter 3 announcer: Ring out!

Hans sweated like hell, "If this continues, my daughter, Elizabeth's going to be sad! I can't let her see my dead body!" He ran to me with this time two katanas.

Virtua Fighter 3 announcer: Fight 4, ready, GO!

(1:53)

I weaved, ducked and dodged his swings. He tried a scissor attack to chop my head, but I uppercutted him with the blunt of my pike.

(2:01)

He staggered back and spat out a broken tooth. Hans snarled, "Do you realize I have a wife and a daughter at home! Do you realize what the effect will be if I die here?! Well do you?!"

(2:26)

I just ran to him and cut his right arm. The students gasped and I said, "There's no place in a school for scum like you!"

"What do you mean?!"

"I was kicked out for killing an instructor, and vowed revenge on the school boards of all Corneria. Soon, every student and teacher will bow to my command!" I proclaimed.

(2:45)

I did a somersault and kicked until he hit the ground.

Virtua Fighter 3 announcer: KO!

He fixed himself and was now down to one arm. "I don't make it through, I'm a dead man!" Hans said to himself.

Virtua Fighter 3 announcer: Fight 5, ready, GO!

Hans yelled with all his strength and did two punches that didn't even faze me. "What the hell?!"

(3:02)

"My rock hard body strength flows through desires! Desires you never have!" I readied my pike while pointing it forward.

All my rival could do was gasp in terror of what I was about to do. "Pike style: Windmill of Hell!"

(3:14)

I spun my pike in the shape of a fast windmill, cutting every inch of his skin. He groaned in pain and when 20 cuts were done. I impaled him in the heart.

(3:24)

He screamed while he dropped his weapons. His student gasped in terror as I held the weapon and his corpse above me.

(stop song at 3:40)

"Now do you all see?! This is what happens when you do not obey Heihachiro!" I gloated in victory.

(end flashback)

-normal pov-

"And Hans Prochnow was a good rival to my liking. He was one of the few to try and give me a hard time." Heihachiro ended his story.

The butler whistled, "I would not go against such an opponent you had in the past."


	19. Cape Claw, Enter Susano'o

Zipang Great Student Alliance compound, hangar bay

Marunobu Kitabatake came out to a spacecraft and saw that his chopper was already being loaded in. "Are the loading preparations complete?"

"Sir, everything is loaded. Shall we head for Sauria now?" the pilot calmly asked.

The white cat nodded. "Let's fly. I want Krystal's head full of lead before we head back." Kitabatake was a former Lylat War pilot who could use a helicopter gunship well against the Venomians. He was still young, but still older than Krystal.

As soon as he got in, Kitabatake decided to nap, "I swear, for Hayashi, I'm coming for your life."

* * *

><p>Cape Claw<p>

The parties entered the beach-like Cape Claw. As the girls watched the beautiful waters, Beaker was continually meeping in nervousness. "Okay, ladies. This is Cape Claw, all around you when you look is beautiful sandy beaches. Nice waters to swim in."

Minnie raised her right hand, "Krystal, how do you remember this beach?"

"Well, I swam here with Kyte. Skinny dipped to be exact." Krystal giggled, bringing the vixen back memories.

As the ladies were walking down to the beach, Fara saw a waterfall. "What is that?" The fennec girl asked.

"That's Discovery Falls, pretty for people who wish to shower here." Tricky told the young fox.

A voice told them, "Enjoying the view?" Krystal and her party turned surprised to the one who asked them; It was a HighTop, an Apatosaurus-like dinosaur. He was the same one who met Fox and Tricky during their past adventure. "Ah, Tricky's all grown up! And you're back here after years of absence, Krystal."

The vixen smiled at the HighTop. "No shit, for a girl who was absent after being here for so long."

The Apatosaurus looked at the caves where Fox had entered before, "Do you see those caves I'm looking at?"

Katt whistled, "What are they to you?"

"That is the gas chamber. Anyone who tries to steal from Sauria's tribes in there, would be gassed to death in a sea of phosgene." The HighTop warned.

The parties began to walk to the shoreline not noticing a humanoid with red hair, horns, marks on his face, arm pads, markings on his skin, a toga, shorts, armor parts on his waist, and armor shin pads carrying a giant gourd walking up behind them.

When Krystal and her friends found themselves a spot where they could relax and camp, she said, "Okay, people, I think we'll have some fun here."

Amy raised her left arm and wanted to ask something when Beaker spotted the humanoid who was following the vixen's party and shrieked at him, then at Krystal. Before Bagi could begin defending her friend, Nezha stepped in and grabbed the humanoid's arm.

"Naughty, naughty demon of you, Shuten Doji." Nezha said to the humanoid.

**Notes: Shuten Doji from Warriors Orochi belongs to Koei**

The blue vixen turned to the humanoid demon, "You know him, Nezha?"

The pink haired humanoid nodded, "He must've been living on Sauria for quite some time. Who has brought you to their care?"

Shuten chuckled and turned to people skinny dipping in the water. The naked people in the water were women with animal ears and tails. Another one of them was a lady with black wings.

"Nailah?" Shuten called out to the woman with silver hair, white wolf ears, a white tail, markings on her skin, and one eye.

Nailah came out shaking herself dry. "Yes, Mr. Shuten Doji?"

The demon pointed to Krystal, "This woman here is touring our resident planet."

"Ah, the beautiful Krystal." Nailah smiled while admiring the naked vixen.

The other women came out of the water to meet the last Cerinian. "Krystal," the wolf woman pointed her hand to a young lady with orange ears and purple eyes, "this is Lethe," then she pointed to a woman with the same looks as Lethe but with darker purple eyes and a different hair style, "and her sister Lyre," next Nailah pointed to the raven woman with elf ears, black ears and black bird wings on her back, "this here is the raven Vika," then finally, Nailah pointed to a woman with black hair, a rabbit tail and ears tied to her hair, "and this is the taguel, Panne."

"Pleasure to meet you, Krystal." Lethe and Lyre said in unison.

**Notes: Nailah, Lethe, Lyre, Vika and Panne originated in the Fire Emblem series and belong to Nintendo.**

The raven woman shook her breasts in the vixen's eyes, causing Beaker to duck his head into his shirt. "What's your purpose for your visit, Krystal?"

"Me? I'm having a honeymoon with my wife who's a cat with pink and white fur. And bringing some friend for a tour vacation of this lovely dinosaur planet." Krystal kindly explained.

Katt ran to her wife, "I used to be friends with Falco until I learned I badly wanted my body. So I became a lesbian."

"Oh that is very cute of you." Lethe flirted.

The groups were unpacking the tents and their stuff when Krystal brought in Shuten Doji and the animal women who were with him. "Girls, boys, this is Shuten Doji whom Nezha already introduced, Nailah, Lethe, Lyre, Panne and Vika. Women-animal residents of Sauria."

The ladies and their male friends greeted them, except Beaker who panicked.

Alexandra giggled. "More women with animal features, nice."

Krystal gave a peace sign, "Let's have some fun before the moonlight, okay?"

The ladies gave out "Yeah!" while Beaker protested over girls having fun in the nude.

The females played in the water in their lovely nude. Jessy and Seto were the only men in the water with swim trunks. The other men were just exercising on the shoreline with Tricky and Sereena. The black and white lupine held his step son on his shoulders. "Do you think I might be a good weapon user like you are, dad?" Seto asked.

"Maybe could find a weapon of your own. My swords were passed from my Cerinian mother." Jessy reminded.

Terra giggled while jiggling her breasts, "It'll be okay, Jessy. He could use your swords and a weapon of his own, when he's older that is.'

After the girls had their moonlight dinner, they began to have another orgy. Walter and Scooter were playing hide and seek with Tricky and Sereena away from the group. Holo had morphed into a beautiful wolf with fur all over her body, but with her breasts still revealed. Natsuki and Sakura changed themselves to be like what Krystal and everyone else in Lylat is; anthros.

"You prefer using this, during sex is ladies, Holo?" Anna asked curiously.

Holo smirked, "Oh, I'm Holo the Wise Wolf, and yes, I would prefer this form during lesbian sex." She rsemed eating out the grey and white wolf girl's breasts.

Nailah smiled seductively and said to the ladies, "Before we join in, we ought to show them something to give a shock."

Then, Nailah, Lethe, Lyre, Vika and Panne began to glow in bright light before the love making girls. Even Jessy who was enjoying his wolf wife's pleasure wanted to see. When the glowing stopped, Nailah had white fur all over her body, her mouth became a muzzle, and she had a mane of hair of her face. Lethe and Lyre sported orange and white fur on themselves and like Nailah, their breasts remained. Vika had black feather all over her body, a black beak for a mouth, wings on her back and still had her breasts. Panne got herself ears drooping down her back, black fur on her main body and white fur on the frontal. Like the others, Panne's breasts were still the same.

The girls stopped their orgy to look at how beautiful the women they recently met became. "Oh my god." Siskin gasped.

Tokuza whistled, "They should bring beauties like you to the circus."

Lyre wiggled her tail, "Really? Now let's get started!" Then, the orgy resumed but this time, the morphed animal women joined in.

Much like Walled City, Beaker ran about in a panic, trying to find a way out. He tried to get out using where Coda and Minuet were fucking each other. "Care to offer assistance?" Coda flirted and got a meeping rejection. Beaker next tried Amy and Cream who were suckling on Vanilla's breasts. The mom rabbit giggled and said "Aw, how nice of you to watch us!" The Muppet labs assistant screamed and ran off. "What a near jerk." Amy poked her tongue at Beaker. Beaker next tried in a panic to brush his way their Elizabeth was having a sexual time with the circus girl. When the blue bar lizard gave a puppy face, he shrieked and resumed running. The lab assistant then tried to get past Hershey aside while she was pleasuring Leeta and Lyco, just as they were pleasuring Maria and Lupe Wolf. The black and white cat simply turned and said, "I can take of these two if you don't mind." The response was a shriek. Krystal watched while rubbing her cat wife with her own body as Beaker tried to escape through Scarlet and Vika. That failed, and when he tried Nailah, Anna and Bonnie, the big breasted wolf slapped her ass in his face, "Too scared to join a royal?" He screamed and ran while meeping.

Elsewhere, after having their fun in the orgy. Minnie and Daisy decided to build a sand castle. The duck watched how the mouse shook herself while applying sand to their model of sand art. "Oh ho ho ho, Daisy, you sure like staring at me."

"It's because you must be just as sweet as Donald." Daisy smiled.

The black mouse got half of their model done, "As much as I love protecting our good friend, Krystal, who knows when someone will strike her next?"

"You could learn that information easily." A voice said. Minnie was surprised when she saw that Nezha said it.

"Oh, you wanna help?" Daisy smiled.

The handsome mystic helped with the sand castle. It soon resembled the Cinderella Castle and yet, Nezha added some features.

"What do you think of my additions?" Nezha chuckled.

The young mouse girl admired her sand castle and the features Nezha added to it. "So, what did you add?"

Nezha pointed to certain parts with dragon-like ballistae, "Those around the walls are ballistae. You could stop an enemy from breaking into the castle. At the gate, I added a spike wall ram where men use it to push and fend against anyone coming in the front. And on the gate walls, I set up the Yashio'ori to block off invaders completely."

Daisy and Minnie were astonished, "Settings defenses up in beautiful castles like this one, is something I would love to see!" The mouse giggled.

Meanwhile back at the orgy, Beaker tried to escape using through Hanna and Natalie but the big breasts St. Bernard flirted "Oh, my your a sexy boy!" He screamed and next tried to run through Marian, Vixey and Dixie who were pleasuring with the female kids, but Jamie spotted him and giggled, "You remind me of a boy who wanted to run naked in the elementary school but was caught." Beaker meeped in protest. The Muppet wanted to escape through Saffron while she was eating out Barby. The bee girl put a hand behind her head and giggled, "No worries for me having girl sex, anyway." Beaker screamed again and continued trying to escape. He next wanted to use trying to escape through Jessy and Terra who were getting on while near Jenny and Michael. The tigress spotted him and said, "You know you wanna join us?" Again, Beaker screamed. When he tried everyone around him, the Muppet lab assistant wanted to try and escape the orgy through Krystal and Katt who were pressing bodies against Bagi's in sexual pleasure. The puma giggled at Bagi and passionately licked Krystal's face. "It's fun to have sex with Krystal, even for ladies. Oh, I'm so glad to be doing this in public." Beaker responded, "Meep meep meep meep meep!"

Eventually, the orgy was over. Stephanie nodded to Krystal before joining her cheerleader superior in their sleeping bag, "See you tomorrow, Krystal."

The vixen wrapped her tail around her pink cat wife with a smile while Bagi licked her hands. Krystal giggled Bagi placed her cat tail on her. "I've got to say, you must be as soft."

"Thanks," the puma giggled, "good night." The entire group began to sleep.

At another part of Sauria, a group of Zipang Alliance students were on patrol looking for Krystal. One of the students, a sheep cocked his rifle, "Do you have some brilliant ideas that I can use to threaten Krystal?"

"Asimov, I think you should say to her "You have killed some of our own, and we want blood!" A student said to Asimov the sheep.

Asimov whistled, "And if she asks what kind of blood?"

"She won't."

The white sheep stroke his own wool. "You make love a girl, and no evidence to mark an event."

Suddenly, a student smelled smoke, "You leave a cigarette burning?"

Asimov became surprised, "No that's no cigarette!" He ran to the source and found many of his henchmen dead, smoke coming from the corpses. The sheep saw who did this, a humanoid man with purple skin, white hair, a necklace made up of gems, a tiara, markings on his left arm, a chest plate with armor parts on his right arm, a giant sword, robe pants, a belt that held his open shirt in place, boots, and a special circle piece on his back. He was surround by humanoid soldiers dressed in turquoise. One of the men included a slender white cat in Japanese-stlye robes

"Did you mention Krystal?" The purple skinned humanoid asked.

"Just who the hell are you?!" The sheep asked as he was bring protected by henchmen.

A student aimed in gun and fire, but the bullet was destroyed by an aura.

"My name is... Susano'o." The purple humanoid answered with a grin.


	20. Molinari's Last Embers

Seeing Susano'o before them made Asimov's men scared of the humanoid's appearance. However, Asimov himself showed no fear and yelled "Don't just stand there men, get him!" He flung his right arm down.

The sheep's men ran at the mystic with spears. Susano'o widened his eyes, ran at the enemy with his sword glowing and did a swing to an elephant and his rhino sidekick. The two were surprised but then their innards blasted out. A snake showed off nunchaku moves before charging, however, the humanoid swung his sword up and a lightning bolt killed the snake student.

Seeing their friends dying, some students ran at Susano'o, but were stopped by two humanoid with human skin, one male, one female.

The male figure had chinese armor, black hair, black pants, boots, a giant sword, a vest, a cape, a tiny beard on his face and silver head gear. The female figure had white hair, a revealing hourglass figure, white long gloves, a thin sword in her right hand, and a shield on her left arm. Her clothes were white shorts, a cloth in the center of her lower region, white knee high shoes, a white bra, and a black open dress with green clothes on the sides.

Asimov watched in horror as his men were slaughter by the non-human mystics. Eventually, he was cornered. "It's over!" Susano'o told the trapped student.

With no way out, Asimov looked around and told his enemies, "You bastards! You're all just a bunch of nitty witty," then pulled out his rifle and aimed it at the armored male "dipshits!"

The armored man was ready and diagonally sliced him in half.

"Fu Xi," Susano'o addressed the armored humanoid then the female revealing one, "Nuwa."

Fu Xi and Nuwa kneeled in respect. "Lord Susano'o."

"How goes Taigong and Nezha's progress with Krystal?" The purple humanoid asked.

Then, a slender white male cat came to him in Japanese robes, "Sir, Krystal must've driven them to her side. She's a really wily fox."

"Ah, Artemis." Susano'o smiled.

Artemis rubbed his head, "Plus, my wife Luna may be among them."

"The Krazoa are working with me to take sure she becomes a true soldier again. Krystal will fight again." Susano'o reminded.

Nuwa raised her hand. "Did you send someone to check on her?"

"Yes, Shakira will bring Krystal to me."

While the girls and the males in their party were sleeping at Cape Claw, a brown puma female appeared from the ground, apparently she dug her way there, much like Bagi could. The puma had big breasts. She was looking around the camp at the sleeping figures. Just as she was approaching Krystal's sleeping bag with Katt in it too, Beaker spotted the intruder with a scream. Then a blackened figure blocked the brown intruder.

The blackened figure charged at the big breasted puma and did two punches to the face. The figure then did a tail whip but it was blocked. The intruder threw the figure down and then, a flashlight was turned on. It was Krystal's flashlight! The brown furred puma realized who the figure was, "Bagi?!" Bagi then looked in the puma's eyes, "Mother?"

"I thought, Susano'o told me-" Before she could finish, the brown puma then ran off in tears.

Krystal told the awake Bagi, "Tell me who that girl was in the morning, okay?"

**Disclaimers: Fu Xi and Nuwa of Warriors Orochi belong to Koei, Artemis belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and Bagi's mother belongs to Osamu Tezuka (well, the name I gave her belongs to me)**

* * *

><p>Wilkington Rehab Center, Corneria<p>

Milan Molinari sat in her room crying. The lavender skunk realized the bad things her father had done. He once was a handsome man during the Molinari's reign, but showed dark colors during the war against the Aparoids.

An orderly came into the room. "So, you finally knowed of what your father did."

"Yes... I should never have been part of his scheme to end the Cerinians." The skunk girl cried.

The orderly told the little girl, "Well, your mama's here."

Sicily and Clarice came in. "Hi there, Milan. It's your grandma, Clarice." The grandmother skunk smiled.

Sicily hugged her daughter, "How long has it been without you?"

"Months, mama." The daughter smiled tearfully.

The skunk mothers then gleefully said to their daughter and granddaughter, "Let's take you home, dear. I think we have so much to show you!"

Milan checked out of the rehab center, packed up, then left with her mother and grandmother. The skunks arrived at a mansion. When the three came in, they saw Melissa with the female ex-Molinari members, the former hit squad members, and the female house staff. They had escaped the fate that befelled the Molinari crime family.

The females in the mansion were delighted to see Milan. They came to greet her. "Milan! How much have I missed you!" Jamie Bobbejaan the mole shook the young skunk's hand.

Kua Nguyen Chiao the kouprey kissed Milan, "I was so worried you wouldn't turn good."

The maid servants blew kisses to the little girl, "I missed bringing you dinners, Milan." Bedelia the cheetah smiled.

"I loved watching you in action, girls." Milan patted her tail.

"How's Mark doing?" Rosita gripped her breasts.

"They said they'll have to keep him there longer." Sicily told her comrades of Mark's status at the rehab center.

Sachiko, the brown fox whom Krystal met offered a test of devotion to Milan, "Want to know what it takes to start a proper family?"

The skunk daughter rubbed her cheek, "Like what?"

"Maybe this way, honey." Sachiko stripped off her kunoichi outfit, leaving herself naked.

Milan was surprised as she looked at the kunoichi's naked beauty, "I didn't know you were" then she was shocked as the other female former Molinari hit members stripped their clothes off too.

"We planned this for you, kiddy." Gabra the Ethiopian wolf giggled.

The child became surprised, "You all got naked, for me?"

Leopold gripped her medium breasts, "Milan, you think I'm another child, but I'm really in middle ages."

Rosita rubbed her doggy fur, "We did it for you. Now let's see how you can devote to a proper family life."

"Try it. Take your clothes off." The pantheress maid nodded. Milan raised her shirt off and exposed her very small breasts. She next threw off her pants and finally slid her panties down.

The little skunk laid down and the former hit women began to play with her naked body. Sachiko was kissing Milan. Kua licked child's left nipple. Gabra was on her own side and was rubbing the little girl's right breasts. Milan moaned while letting Apollonia reach her hands under her and rub her back. Ruby joined in by licking her tongue on the naked kid's midriff. Rosita and Jamie rubbed the child's feet.

Sicily soon joined her friends in the nude by eating out her daughter's flower. "What do you think, honey? What would you like girls to do?' Milan moaned and struggled to speak, "I want.." She held her mom on her clit and struggled, "I want them... I can't..." Sicily reached her hands to her daughter's breasts and finally got the proper answer from her daughter, "I WANT THEM TO FUCK ME!" She then came.

Milan panted while on her butt. She rested up then got up. "I think we can start a proper family."

"Good girl!" Apollonia smiled.

Guanqiu Yinghua the thresher shark nurse giggled, "With you on our side, we can some fun while Mark does some rehab time to make it look like a picnic."

Just as Clarice about to say something, a knock was heard.

* * *

><p>It was early morning 6 o'clock at Cape Claw. Krystal got up and took her staff to a volcano to train. She practiced some of the moves she learned from her father, and moves she gracefully invented. The vixen made a ballerina pose and did some staff swings too.<p>

Suddenly, someone with purple skin appeared. This person had black hair, cat ears, wrist bands with bells, a necklace with bells, a white dress with dots, a purple tail with a black end and a spot on it and long knee high shoes.

"Hey, what the hell's your problem? Who are you?!" Krystal demanded.

The person replied "Nekonell!"

Notes: Nekonell belongs to Naoko Takeuchi

Krystal pointed her staff at the monster, "What do you want?"

"Kiyomori has a proposition, he wants to be master Orochi's wifey. His sweetheart to be exact!" Nekonell ordered while showing her claws.

The Cerinian vixen shook her head, "Tell him to go to hell."

The humanoid monster growled and dared, "Come and take your shot!"

Krystal dashed to her opponent with a well, and did punches to her body. She notices didn't realize puzzle pieces were coming off with every blow she made. The vixen also hit Nekonell on her breasts. Suddenly, the cat monster grinned and the puzzle pieces went back to her, healing her.

"What the hell?!" Krystal gasped.

Nekonell grinned, and ringed one of her bells, "My body is like a repairable puzzle. I too have unique abilities like you do." She walked menacingly to the vixen who was frozen in place, "So, no matter what tactics you can throw at me, before you can hit a vital body part...!" The monster did some slashes that grazed the Cerinian.

"THAT's what will happen!" Nekonell smiled. "Only the magics of Kiyomori and Orochi can beat me!"

The monster laughed evilly but soon heard someone say "Are you sure of that?!"

It was Nezha who said that. He brought a naked black wolf-dog, female, blue eyes, 5'7. "Nezha! Who's with you?"

"This black wolf here is Ms. Blue." Nezha introduced.

The black wolf jiggled her breasts, "Pleasure to meet you, Krystal."

Suddenly, Nekonell growled and yelled, "Don't you idiots know you could die any second, now?!"

Blue stood up to the monster and said, "Then let's show what I can do!"

(Start song: Miracle of Muscle Docking from Kinnikuman at 2:01)

The black wolf ran to the monster and began pummeling her. She first did two punches to the face, then did a kick to her chest, then a back hand to the still clothed breasts of Nekonell, then a hop kick to the face. Krystal chuckled at what a beautiful fighter Blue was. Blue continued by doing three elbow strikes, two hard lift kicks, then whipped her tail at the monster's side, and finally knocked her off balance by lifting her naked breasts to Nekonell's face, sending her back towards the volcano's edge. Nezha finished the job by flying towards the enemy and doing an uppercut. This resulted in Nekonell falling into towards the lava.

(stop song at 2:59, jingle: Kurayami no Tsuiseki from Hokuto no Ken at 1:41 to 1:45)

Nekonell screamed even as her puzzle pieces followed her "Long live Kiyomori!" until she hit the lava, screaming and writhing in agony until she was no more.

The pink haired humanoid asked, "Did you enjoy morning exercise?"

"I did. And you saved my life." Krystal was surprised while smiling.

**Notes:Blue from Wolf's Rain belongs to Tensai Okamura and Keiko Nobumoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Val C. Raptyress, Tyra Reckks, Brenda Sawruss, Kitti Belle, Tyni and Thorne belong to Fossil. Glenda Nightingale, Janet Vanda, Sora Lanoro and Viv a.k.a. Venus belong to Trias.<strong>

Back at Clarice's mansion

The knocking got louder as Sicily went to the door despite being naked. She was stopped by Clarice who said, "I'll get it."

The motherly church priest went to the door and opened it. She saw Cherri with a couple of dinosaur women and prehistoric female furries. They included Cherri Topps herself, 6' brown velociraptor, a 5' sabretooth cat, an 11' blue with white layer brontosaurus, a 6' stegosaurus with green skin and yellow layer, an 8' purple skin Tyrannosaurus or T-Rex, cream layer of skin, an 8' dilophosaurus, blue skin, purple stripes, a 6'3 deinonychus with red and white skin, a 6'0 blue triceratops with whie layer in the middle in a hole in the center of her frill, a 7'48 tyrannosaurus also with purple skin and cream layer., an 11'48 diplodocus, a 6'1 Parasaurolophus, a 5'74 red triceratops, a 5'7 orange pteranodon, a 5'10 albertosaurus, a 5'4 all blue triceratops with claw scar marks, a 5'5 allosaurus, and two mammoths, one 5'7 had 35E breasts and the other 5'5 with 30C breasts were with Cherri.

"Clarice Molinari's mansion." The grandmother skunk sing songy-ed.

The yellow-orange triceratops girl giggled, "We just thought we might come over and I would bring some friends."

The velociraptor introduced, "Hi, I'm Val C. Raptyress.

The tall t-rex said, "I'm Tyra Reckks, pleasure to meet you."

"Name's Brenda Sawruss, I'm big but lovely." the brontosaurus smiled.

The blue trike chuckled, "I'm Glenda Nightingale. A club worker."

"Name's Plates, Staci St. Plates." The stegosaur girl introduced.

"I'm Tyni, but very tall." The dilophosaurus giggled.

The all blue trike tapped her breasts, "Name's Gale Starkweather."

The parasaurolophus stroked her legs, "I'm Janet Vanda."

"I'm Kitti Belle, the fanged cat." the sabretooth cat wiggled her tail.

The deinonychus gripped her big breasts, "Name's Thorne."

"Sora Lanoro's the name." the diplolocus girl stroked her neck.

The pteranodon said "Elena Vostrokov, 58305003."

"Tanya Vaskev, 459802582." the albertosaurus saluted.

The red triceratops purred, "My name's Venus, but some call me Viv."

The taller mammoth introduced, "Greta Stachel, a violinist from Sieger." The tall mammoth shook herself, "I'm her sister, Brigitte."

Lastly, the allosaurus gritted her teeth, "My name's Paula Guerra."

"What's your reason for coming here?" Sicily asked with a smile.

"We'd like to know more about this Krystal character." Tyra giggled.

The prehistoric animals came in. The ex-Molinari employees and Milan were surprised to see so many women before them.

"How 'bout we speak of her in a more dignified manner?" Brenda suggested.

Glenda prepared to take her clothes, "Yeah." She slipped her clothes off in a flash. "Who wants to be naked like me?"

The rest of the Molinari women and the prehistoric women stripped until they were naked. The groups sat down together, "Okay, Krystal is a beautiful vixen, from the long forgotten civilization of Cerinia. She lived on Sauria when she was a kid. Moved to Corneria in adulthood and joined Star Fox. She is currently trying to be a civilian."

"That's neat." Brigitte smiled.

Charlie spotted a strange feature on Tyni, a penis. "Hey, you a shemale?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

Louise smiled, "What do you say we get tender with each other before dinner?"

The orange-yellow trike nodded, "A little pre-dinner entertainment wouldn't hurt."

Kitti started by gripping Jamie's mole breasts, "Do you look like a kid, or are you a kid?", the dwarfism mole wrapped her hands around the cat, "Due to my size, I look like child, but I'm really adult."

Staci, Janet and Val were playing with the breasts of Bedelia, Fiona and Louise. "I'd love to bring cats with dots like yours to MY house one day, and I would show you real poetry." The stegosaur said to Bedelia.

Clarice, Sicily, Melissa and Milan went to their bedroom with Cherri, Glenda, Gale and Venus and started to have a moresome.

The tyrannosaurus girls were gang banging Charlie front and back. Tyra laughed, "Always wanted to do this with you, Delilah?" The 7'0 tyrannosaurus kissed the black jaguar and the taller tyrannosaurus, "Oh yeah, Tyra. I enjoy doing this a lot."

Brenda was above Sachiko, "Even as a ninja, you're so beautiful." The brontosaurus began kissing her while gyrating her big body on the vixen's smaller one.

Tyni was piercing her dick into Gabra, while the wolf was held by Janet. "Don't worry, I took safety pills before I arrived here."

The mammoth sisters pressed sandwiched Guanqiu Yinghua and Juneau. "I gotta take up cello, sometime." The pantheress groped Brigitte's breasts. "To match my violin skills, I don't think you would stand a shot."

Thorne rubbed herself on Rosita's doggy fur. "This Quan Chi lad try and threaten your freedom?" "Oh yeah, threatened my soul's freedom." The ex-assassin nodded. "'cause what my father's slave driving did to before he died was more worse than THIS!" She ordered Rosita while placing her pussy with a chain piercing near her face. "Get it here, dear." The schnauzer girl licked the pussy while pulling at the chain with her teeth.

Ruby and Kua made themselves comfortable with the rest of the prehistoric girls. "Neat sexy, no?" Tanya chuckled.

Back to the skunk's bedroom. Clarice was gripping Venus's naked breasts. Gale was eating out Sicily's clit while grabbing her arse. Glenda was thrusting her blue tail into Melissa. The young skunk Milan was pleasuring Cherri. "Do it harder, oh yes! Milan! Make me cum! Oh fuck!" The yellow trike jiggled her own breasts even.

Eventually, everyone had their sex fill and the orgy was over.

Cherri and Glenda yawned and smiled at the recovered skunks. "You both enjoy like everyone else?" Clarice chuckled.

"It was sexy and great!" Topps smiled while flicking one of her nipples.

Gale got off the bed, "Time you made that dinner."

"You got it honey!" Clarice went for the door. "Maybe someone could give me an extra hand?"

"Thorne can do it. She's a good cook." Cherri wagged her tail.


	21. Ambush

Zipang Student Alliance Prison Base, Sauria

A spacecraft touched down on the helipad. Kitabatake got out while his chopper was unloaded. "It's a bit early morning, you know."

"That Krystal isn't gonna survive long on this planet anyway. Especially since I'm gonna hunt her down." The Persian cat headed inside to check his flight gear.

After the white cat went to a mirror in one of the bathrooms, one of his officers came to check on him. "Son, is anything troubling you?"

Kitabatake nodded, "Hell yeah. Krystal. She killed one of ours."

He came back outside minutes later, "Is the machine gun and missile launchers ready?"

"Yes, sir!" A delinquent saluted.

On Krystal's end, she and her friends were making breakfast when the sun came shining. When Elizabeth got herself some bacon and a bottle of beer, she spotted a gold fox with black markings, purple fingerless gloves, a white patch of fur on her tail and ears, three fingers and three toes. Also with the fox was a little white cat with feathers on the end of her ears, a tail with three points, also three fingers and toes and red lipstick.

"My, what a pleasant surprise." The lizard chuckled.

While Krystal was having biscuits and gravy, she came up to the two nude animals who had yet to reveal anything. "So, what's your names?"

"I'm the one and only Renamon." The gold fox introduced herself. The little gloved white cat pointed to herself, "My name's Gatomon, I'm cute but deadly."

Suddenly, Renamon widened her eyes and mouth at the sight of Krystal's blue beauty, and her breasts began to reveal themselves from her chest. Gatomon also revealed her tiny breasts from her own chest.

Beaker told the two Digimon, "Meep meep meep meep moo moo."

The golden fox flirted with Krystal as she gripped her breasts, "My, my, my. Aren't you such a beautiful vixen today."

Krystal giggled nervously "You, Renamon, really are such a pretty fox, just as nice as Marian, Kuai and Vixey." She next offered, "Would you like to come with us, honey?"

Renamon purred, "I'll come... if you... kiss my boobies."

The Cerinian moved in slowly, her hips swaying to kiss the yellow vixen's breasts, however, Katt and Bagi got between then faces red with rage.

"Damn it! Krystal is MY wife! You need to know that!" Katt warned.

"That's right! If YOU want a wife, go find another fox!" Bagi also warned.

Renamon laughed and said, "Oh how awesome! A cat for a vixen's wife!" then she, Katt and Bagi ran at each other, and got into a brawl cloud. Walter and Scooter were surprised, Beaker panicked. Seeing the fighting, Gatomon folded her arms together and put an annoyed look on her face. She gave a mushroom sigh before she said "Not again." As Beaker panicked, he fell into the brawl cloud and got punched as well as the girls fighting each other. Eventually, Krystal and another female voice yelled, "Put it out! Cut it out!"

The three stopped, and Beaker fainted after giving a puff of smoke from his mouth. The voice who unisoned with Krystal belonged to a green vixen, 16 years old, a bra and loincloth and 18 b cup breasts.

"So, you're the leader of these two women?" The Cerinian smiled.

The green vixen chuckled, "They're my guards and friends."

"Do you have a name, kid?" Blue smiled.

"My name is Emery Vixen. I have lived here for 8 years." The green fox introduced herself.

Krystal and Bagi went up to the young fox. "Before we met together, we had been known to walk around the planet naked."

"When did you two become so beautiful?" Emery asked with a giggled.

The blue Cerinian licked her own breasts, "As I aged." Krystal moved her hands behind Emery's back, "Here, let me take your clothes off." The vixen undid the bra and let it fall off. She next went for the loincloth and lowered it fiercely. "Wow, even at underage for sex, you're so beautiful!" Bagi exclaimed.

Emery patted her breasts. "I first did not come to this planet alone. I had a clan with me. All of them were slain, by a monster called Orochi. His men has snake skins, white devilish skins. Some henchmen included demonic humans. Among those of my clan slain here my mother, mom had just given birth to a baby girl. My older brother Bernard had graduated from school! My little sister, Marie, just learned to walk last year." She began to relax on the sand. "I played dead until they were gone, using the blood of a demon I shot dead on my breasts. When they were gone, I washed off like a lady. Then, this woman came along, she was the mother of this woman, Kirra. For years. I lived among Kirra's tribe and then 2 years before you came along, Renamon and Gatomon, two female Digimon animals from out of nowhere joined by tribe by beating Kirra's mother."

"That's a good girl." Marian smiled.

Emery gripped her bare breasts, "i much like having naked nights with Kirra, even if her breast size is bigger than mine."

Krystal pulled out a map of Sauria, "Okay, here's where I'll take us next." She pointed to a place with a lot of water, "The RiverWatcher sanctuary. Ruled by the beautiful Lady RiverWatcher."

"Is there going to be beautiful water there?!" The kids got excited, even Coda, Cream and Amy.

"We girls don't even need a bathing suit." The Cerinian smiled.

* * *

><p>Zipang Great Student Alliance compound<p>

Kazuma came out of the men's room after flushing his toilet. "What a night it has been." While he was walking, he was met by a lioness female. "Hey there, Kazuma. Wanna get tender with me later?"

"I'm busy here." The son of Heihachiro told her.

Just then, he was met by a gray furred wolf with an optical laser eye impant and black flightsuit, a skinny green chameleon and a blue flight suit, a porcupine with bandages on his arms, and punk style clothes, and a possum female with a red flightsuit.

"And just who the hell are you?" Kazuma demanded.

"My name's Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf." Wolf announced.

The chameleon snickered, "My name's Leon Powalski. An assassin for Star Wolf."

The porcupine did some punches, "I'm Aleksandr Timoshenko, but my people call me Alex the Prickles." He said in a Ukrainian accent.

The possum girl pulled out a whip "I'm Angelica Papaya, new ace for Star Wolf."

"Did you want something, kids?"

Wolf crossed his arms, "Your father hired us to take over the school districts of Corneria. But they're fearing a peace conference will wipe us out of business. So they kidnapped the Venom president."

"Who's next on the list of people from their planned conference?" Kazuma sighed.

"This man," Wolf showed the file of a pictured male hyrax, "Zardan Farid, president of Zagulistan."

"And we would like you to come with us." Angelica seduced.

The hound son looked around then said, "Okay, guys."

* * *

><p>Back on Sauria.<p>

(start song: The Jump from Rambo: First Blood Part 2)

Kitabatake got into his chopper and began to start it up. The propellers of the HIND began to spin both the tail and the top rotors. He looked up and began to lift the helicopter up into the air. Kitabatake radioed "I'm going now. So make sure I have fresh coffee."

(:27)

The white Persian cat male saluted his henchmen who were below waving at him, and began to fly off on his hunt for Krystal.

(:36)

It was now morning. He first checked Walled City and saw nothing but a bunch of EarthWalkers walking around the city. The pilot next checked SnowHorn Wastes but nothing but SnowHorns. Marunobu next flew and checked above CloudRunner Fortress. He didn't see anyone there. He figured the CloudRunners were nesting. The student pilot next checked ThornTail Hollow. Again, no signs of Krystal anywhere. "Where the fuck IS she?!" He began to get worried. Then when his radar beeped, it was Krystal walking with her party!

(1:36)

Krystal and her party as well as Amy were on their way to RiverWatcher Sanctuary discussing things about the tribe that resides there. "So, do you like this RiverWatcher girl?" Tricky asked.

"Oh sure, you'll like her." The vixen smiled, but then changed her expression to frightened when Kitabatake's chopper came in her eyes.

(1:48)

"Take cover now!" Krystal yelled.

(1:51)

The enemy chopper began firing its machine guns as the parties began to take cover with the trees. "Damn it!" I'm coming around for another pass!"

(2:03)

Krystal took out a gun, and shot at the HIND's window, exposing the pilot. "Two can play the expose your weakness game!" The white cat pilot yelled.

(2:12)

She began to run through the open while Marian yelled "No! It's too dangerous, come back!" The pilot fired his missiles, but missed. He pulled out a pistol and shot through the open cockpit to flush her form hiding. "Get out here! I got a present for you!" Marunobu yelled.

(2:29)

Krystal smirked, "Give it your best shot!" then began to run in front of the chopper in the direction of the Sanctuary. Angered, began to lower his chopper, with the intention of decapitating her with the top propellers.

(2:44)

Suddenly, Shakira appeared from behind on the chopper and whacked at the tail rotor with her tail. She whacked until she knocked off the rotor. "I'm hit, I'm hit! I lost the tail rotor!"

(2:51)

Then, Susano'o appeared on the chopper's outer cockpit. Kitabatake widened his eyes as the humanoid raised his sword He tried to aim his pistol but...

(2:59)

Susano'o swung the sword down with enough force to chop the chopper in half. He and Shakia jumped off as the chopper blew up. "Marunobu! Come in! What the hell's going on down there! Come in, Kitabatake! Come in!" Kitabatake's radio was all that's left as it flew in the distance.

(song end)

The groups came to Krystal who survived the battle. Shakira walked up also and saw Bagi tearfully smiling at her. "Bagi! I knew it! You're alive!" The brown furred puma smiled also with tears.

Bagi stroked her naked mom's fur, "How long have we been apart?"

Shakira broke the embrace, "My dear. When this experiment we were part of was to be shut down, I told you to leave. Then, some men in hazard suits shot me, fearing that if I escaped, there would be dire consequences for Japan. Then this man, Susano'o came along and brought me back from the grave. Then, he discovered I had human genes and helped me become just as beautiful as you are. He felt you were dead, but then, this morning I found you alive."

Susano'o clapped his hands at Krystal's presense. "Bravo. An astounding performance you put on, Ms. Krystal."

"Oh, thank you... Mr. Susano'o." Krystal chuckled.

Nezha and Taigong Wang knelt at the purple skinned mystic. "How have you both enjoyed Krystal's company so far?" The humanoid mystics both nodded.

(Start song: Shinbou Erishimono from Sakigake! Otokojuku at 1:21)

It was then, just suddenly, that Luna spotted Artemis in kemono clothing, and ran towards him. The white male cat also ran to her. They embraced and began to kiss, but as Artemis touched her naked butt, causing her to moan in pleasure and him to be shocked. The white male broke off and stepped back two steps, "Luna, why are you naked before me?"

Luna gave a playful pout "Hasn't this always been your fantasy? To see me butt naked in public without a care in the world? " Artemis stammered "Yes." clamping his hands over his mouth and blushing red.

The mother black moon cat giggled. Artemis asked, "How'd you get this way?"

"Well, me and Diana were transported to this world by the Krazoa, given these beautiful cat forms, wearing clothes, but then we began having wonderful times naked." Luna explained with a smile and her hands on her hips.

Artemis nervously chattered but then asked"So... is Diana like this?"

Just then, Diana did backflips, then a spin in midair then did an assault kick on the white cat's chest while going "HEEEYAS!"

The gray cat landed on her butt, "That was a yes."

"Oh you playful!", Artemis scooped Diana into his arms and blew air into her tummy, eliciting laughs at the ticklish feeling. He next pulled Luna into their embrace with Diana in between them.

"I've missed you both so much!" Artemis tearfully said. Luna and Diana with tears in their eyes smiled and said "We've missed you even more!"

The embrace broke when Susano'o told Artemis, "Come on, let's go!"

Artemis put his hands on his shirt and offered, "Do you wanna meet in master Susano'o's camp tomorrow?"

Luna and Diana nodded.

When the rest of Krystal's group began to walk in the Sanctuary's direction, Luna and Diana began to walk too, with the mom throwing the father a sexy smirk while swaying her hips, flexing her butt cheeks and swooshing her tail. As Diana whistled, she said "You, daddy, are sexier as a cat!" then slapped her own arse.

Artemis stared at where they left as Krystal went after her group. He then shut his eyes and sighed, "This is going to take some getting use to."

Susano'o's own mount, a black and white horse with black wings appeared before him. He mounted with one leg on the saddle and one leg hanging on the side. He rode to Krystal and told her "Krystal, Artemis will be sending you information on the people marking you for death. I'll be off."

(end song)

The girls and boys in their party reached a place full of plains and water. The party was amazed.

A Hadrosaur ran to them. She had royal jewels, adjourning her face. "Welcome, Mrs. Krystal. To your friends here, I am Lady RiverWatcher."

"What a pleasant surprise." Blue gripped her own breasts.

Fara touched the black wolf's butt with her tail. "Guess where is here?"

"Welcome to the RiverWatcher Sanctuary!" The RiverWatcher dinosaur raised her arms.

The girls cheered while Beaker panicked.

Nezha looked at Jessy then Seto, "This is how excitement is built. With thunderous applause."

**Notes: Emery Vixen is the property of rocker95 and Renamon and Gatomon from Digimon belong to Bandai**


	22. RiverWatcher Sanctuary

RiverWatcher Sanctuary

Lady RiverWatcher began to show Krystal and Amy's parties around her lovely sanctuary. She explained, "Now as you know, Krystal has fond memories of being here on Sauria."

As the ladies carried their belongings, even Jessy who was having a hard time doing so, the hadrosaur showed the ladies. "People, this is a lake. Much like a swimming pool, even if there are fish in it. They won't mind."

Otama purred, "I'd love to swim with the fish."

Minnie shook her butt, "Oh it's gonna be so cute in there."

Walter chuckled while rubbing his head, "Thanks for the tip."

Next the group were shown to a waterfall. "This is Hakuna Falls, where you can soak and clean yourself if you like." Lady RiverWatcher told the parties.

Krystal and Katt pressed their breasts on each other, "I remember showering there." The Cerinian flirted.

"Maybe sometime you can take me under there." The pink cat purred.

"Oh, Katt," Krystal released and gripped her boobs, "in the watery nude, I'm a very skinny lady."

The group was next shown some hot springs, "Okay those are the hot springs. Comfy and warm. You must not be in those for too long."

Suddenly, Nezha heard licking. He turned and saw Elizabeth eating out Shei's breasts. He along with Taigong Wang, Shuten Doji and the women were surprised.

"Ms. Prochnow, you have developed some incredulous tastes." The pink haired humanoid crossed his arms.

"Uh, why are you doing that?" Krystal was confused.

The dark blue lizard turned with a grin, "Because I forgot my favorite pack of cigarettes. That's why I'm eating out Shei's breasts a lot."

"Cousin?" Someone called out. Elizabeth turned to whoever said that. It was a light blue lizard with gray eyes, completely naked, a scar that trailed from one of her big breasts and ended on one of her legs. She was with a naked green lizard with yellow layer, red eyes and a weapon collection of her own.

"Lezziar!" Elizabeth yelled to the light blue reptile then ran to her. She embraced the woman who was her cousin.

Blue caressed her fur and asked, "Hey, who are those lizards?"

Lezziar introduced herself fully "I'm Lezziar Sikarov, or Lez or short."

**Notes: Lezziar Sikarov is property of Draco122 of furafinnity.**

The green lizard took a bow, "My name is Sanaki Madarame." then showed her weapon collection. It had swords and spears.

The motherly wolf shook her breasts, "Aw, another weapon master. Just as cute as Jessy."

"Hey." Jessy slapped his wife's ass.

Terra giggled, "Just playing."

"Do you have any thing for hotel-ish homes?" Amy asked with a hand raised.

Lady RiverWatcher raised her hand, "Why yes! We have a village of huts."

The RiverWatchers showed the parties to their huts after checking them in. A RiverWatcher woman explained, "We have electrical power much like the CloudRunner fort does. So if you have laptops, you may charge them." Tricky and Sereena were told "You EarthWalkers may have to sleep outside."

Krystal set her and Katt's bags down in a hut. She saw two lovely queen-size beds. The vixen turned around all naked, "You and Bagi can go help the others get settled in."

"Okay, whatever you say." Katt and Bagi went off to help the others get settled in.

Nezha turned his and Taigong's to look like an ancient Chinese bedroom. Upon seeing this, Beaker gasped. "You must like mystic magic." Taigong smiled at the lab assistant.

In her, Katt's and Bagi's hut, Krystal got everything set up. Including the TV and their DVD player and their Nintendo set. She next got on her laptop and opened her Skype HQ application. She discovered she had a call coming.

The vixen quickly answered and saw a yellow-orange triceratops in blue lingerie. She was surprised, "What the hell is this, a surprising dinosaur in lingerie?"

"More than a surprise, Krystal." The trike giggled, "My name's Cherri Topps. Video gamer, a waitress and a college model."

"How did you know my name?"

"Here, let me take my clothes off so I can give a better explanation." Cherri smiled with a finger up. She took her bra off first, then laid herself on her back and lifted her legs before taking her panties off. Krystal got a cute view of the lady's pussy.

Cherri sat herself back up and playfully groped her own breasts. "Like what you see anyway, honey?"

"Uh... yes, Cherri." Krystal raised one of her own legs in a sexy manner.

"I read a newspaper article of you and your war on drugs. Particularly the Molinari Crime Family. I loved how sexy it was when you decimated them." The trike placed her hands on her cheeks.

The vixen giggled, "Well I am married to a cat, a female one."

"I know of Katt Monroe's name too. She was one of the leaders in that war." Topps told her with a smile.

The Cerinian purred, "Care to get in on?"

Cherri jiggled her breasts, "You betcha."

Krystal laid herself enough for Cherri to still see her. She began gripping her own breasts. Meanwhile on her end on Corneria, Cherri was gripping her big breasts. They moaned until Krystal was fingering her own pussy with her right hand with whipping her tail. Cherri was also frolicking in sexual pleasure. She released her own breasts to roll about on her bed, "Oh yeah, so beautiful! Give it harder!" Cherri moaned in her naked dinosaur glory. The Cerinian continued wetting her fingers with her juices, "Come on! Cherri! Fuck me faster!" She yelled as if the triceratops were here. They then felt their orgasms and eventually, they both came. They wet their blankets with juices.

They rested and sat back up straight. "That was fun!" Cherri excitedly cheered.

The vixen sighed then smiled at the ceratopsian, "You sure did good, madam."

"I look forward to when we can actually do it up close." The yellow-orange triceratops giggled.

Krystal giggled, "Thanks, Ms. Topps."

"Good day, honey." Cherri disconnected from her end.

The Cerinian admired, "Cherri Topps. A good gamer like myself."

The cat wife and the all pink puma cat came in. "They're all ready. All settled in." Bagi smiled.

"How did your mom handle?" Krystal asked.

"Mom was a very ditzy yet sexy thing to help settle in." The naked puma giggled.

Katt kissed Bagi then her wife, "We sure did it. A big help." The pink cat prepared to go swimming, "Ready for a dippy?"

"Meep meep meep!" (I heard that!) Beaker yelled off screen.

Siskin, Tokuza and Malizoo gout their picnic blanket out. "Amazing. A neat picnic spot for naked ladies like us." The white rabbit smiled.

The deer gripped her friends butts, "You better believe it." She opened the bag.

Malizoo shook her breasts. "Let's take are time, guys."

Siskin chuckled, "Oh, Malizoo and Tokuza, you are such cuties among other women in the circus."

Angela came out a lake soaking wet and shook herself, wetting Jennifer, Miyu and Fay. "Such good wetness this sanctuary provides." The black cat giggled.

The brown and black dot furred lynx ran to the lake and gave a cannon ball. This caused Fay to roll on the ground in laughter. "Miyu!"

"Come on in, girls!" The lynx invited.

Coda, Bagi, Luna, Diana and Shakira went to find a hot spring to soak up in. "Man, all this walking must have pooped me." Coda patted her legs.

Bagi being a sexy puma licked on the little cat's back, "Maybe that will help until we can cool off."

When they found one, they saw a blue haired cat woman with white features of a cat bathing with a pink haired cat girl with brown cat ears, white cat hands, a white tail and white cat feet, and a blue haired cat girl with the finger nails of a cat, blue cat eats and a blue tail. They were also naked.

"Hey there, girls! Name's Felicia." The blue haired cat woman greeted playfully.

The pink haired cat girl flashed her breasts and wagged her tail, "I'm Pericci! Nice to meet you."

"You can call me Meracle Chamlotte." The small blue haired catgirl greeted.

Disclaimers: Felicia belongs to Capcom, and Pericci and Meracle Chamlotte belong to Square Enix.

Luna chuckled and rubbed her naked self, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought this would be-" Felicia cut her off, "It's all right, you can join us."

The naked cats got into the water. "Ah, so hot." Bagi giggled.

"I take it you met my old friend, Krystal?" The long blue haired catgirl gripped her breasts.

"I did." Shakira gave a puppy face.

Felicia pointed to patches of fur, "Uh, my fur patches I usually cover myself in are on that rock there."

The puma pressed her breasts on Pericci, causing the young catgirl to giggle, "How did you develop those articles?"

"I developed them here on Sauria." Bagi smiled.

As Beaker watched Bagi and her partners player with the catgirls, he shrieked and ran off going "Ah, meep meep meep meep meep meep meep meep!"

Marian was licking Elizabeth's feet. She was giving the lizard a foot massage, even though they were naked. "And you like it on your toes too?"

Before the dark blue lizard could answer, they heard Beaker running to them in a panic. "Come on, Beaks, it a sexy resort, you could even retire here!" Dixie told the labs assistant.

"Meep, meep meep meep!" (No! It is Hell on Earth!) Beaker protested.

Amy and her girlfriend Cream were busy sandwiching Sonia between them. "Doing this with you reminds me of Sonic." The pink hedgehog smiled.

The eggplant furred hedgehog giggled, "And you remind me of when you chased my bro around a lot."

Hershey who was busy skinny dipping with Blaze, Lyco and Leeta told the two hedgehogs and young rabbit "We could do get togethers sometime, Amy!"

Blaze purred, "If we do, I could invite Marine."

Marine came in to join the lavender purple cat since she too was already naked, "Blaze," the raccoon kissed the royalty cat on the back of her cat, resulting in a giggle from her, "My you are such a cute rodent bitch."

"Meep meep meep meep meep!" (I also heard that!) Beaker called out.

"Just ignore him." Blaze pressed her beautiful breasts on the rodent Mobian.

Jenny, Vanilla, Lupe, and Michaela were soaking their fur under a waterfall. "They are right! Being under falls like this is much like taking a shower!" Vanilla laughed as she raised her arms.

Jenny gripped her Persian cat breasts, "Normally, cats don't like baths, but I decide what's to be liked and what not."

They were joined by Nailah who was in her wolf form. "May I join you, girls?"

Emery was having a wonderful time groping Minnie's mouse breasts. "What a pleasant vacation spot for girls." The green fox giggled.

Daisy walked up like a model but still nude. "May I take over, honey?"

"Sure." The green vixen left and saw Sheila was pleasuring Vixey with her tail. Emery went into the lake to go skinny dipping, and when she started swimming, she saw a German Shepherd woman with big breasts.

"Say, who are you, enjoying the cute Sanctuary, the home of RiverWatchers?"

"Uh, my name's Kathy Shepherd." The german shepherd dog gripped her breasts.

"All the way from Corneria?" The vixen asked playfully.

"Yes, to spend some time away from my family." Kathy splashed some water on her face.

Scarlet and Hanna took Ryoko and a RiverWatcher to a spring. "Ah, this is life. Much like my favorite bubble bath before I go to work." Scarlet admired the water.

"Too bad that Raquel didn't wanna come." The bear stripper shrugged.

The RiverWatcher licked the avian's breasts, "Don't worry. I'm very bisexual."

The female kids were eating one another out. As Walter watched, he heard something in pants, his lower region was glowing, "Oh gosh, I hate spiders!"

He began to roll around in a panic shouting "Hey! Kill it! Kill it!"

Marian playfully giggled, "Hey, Walter, what's eating you?"

"Spider! Spider on my lower body! Get him off me!" Walter yelled. Beaker panicked at this worried for his friend.

"What's the matter, get what?" Vixey jiggled her breasts.

"Get the spider! Help! Get him off my legs!" The yellow muppet panicked.

The black eared red fox giggled, "What thinks a spider would kill a guy like you?! You're so funny!"

Walter called out, "Well, what do you think you're doing? GET THE SPIDER!" This caused Marian and Vixey to laugh hilariously not realizing it was Nezha who was telepathically manhandling Walter's lower body. Amy saw it and slapped the handsome mystic on the face.

At that moment, a waterspout Walter ran to went off, blasting him upward and hitting him in the lower region. He also gave a long loud scream. A few seconds later, Walter landed on his feet with a blank look on his face, then fainted clutching his lower body. He said, "Never mind, I got it."

Beaker sighed and said "Meep meep meep meep meep."

Lethe and Lyre were making kitten love with Satsuki. They were in anthro forms. "Even in this form, you girls are so cute." The cop girl embraced Lyre.

The older cat sister kissed the cop cat. "And ladies like me and Lyre sure make good bedfellows."

"You're the sister, Lethe." Lyre giggled.

Holo was modeling for Scooter who was drawing a sketch. She first posed with her legs spread, "Do you like doing that pose like a ballerina?" The goffer chuckled.

"Sure, makes me a whole lot cuter doing it with or without clothing on." The wolf deity flirted.

After the sketch was completed, he smiled, "Bet we could send in to children of Corneria for coloring."

Holo morphed into her anthro wolf form, "Now let's do another sketch in this form. I'm Holo the Wise Wolf, and I can model in whatever form I find fitting."

Renamon was watching while having lesbian fun with Gatomon, "Model love at first sight to me."

Krystal and Katt were swimming in the nude with Fara and Blue. "This is a big time for everything, doing laps with naked women in a lake." The fennec flirted.

The pink and white feline paused with the others, "You know guys, I'm saying that this is the best swimming fun I've had!"

The Cerinian wrapped her tail around the cat, "Glad you like it here." Krystal kissed Katt.

Blue licked her own breasts, "I really even like Fara's butt."

Krystal giggled and rested her head on her wife's breasts, "Some people may call this planet hell, but we call it tropical paradise."

Fara clapped her hands together, "Isn't it what Fox called it when he was first here?"

"Yes, Fara. He did." The Cerinian went to continue swimming, "Now let's make the most of it until dinner!"

The ladies partied their nude much to Jessy and Beaker's displeasure until Lady RiverWatcher called out with a horn, "Ladies and gentlemen, I've got dinner lined up for you all!"

As the groups went to get, they did not see a man with white and red hair, with a white man, black pants, a red vest with tiger stripes, a monkey tail, arm guards, brown sandals and a bo staff. "Master Sun Wukong..." A woman called out.

Sun Wukong turned to two humanoid women with food features. One had features of fruits, a strapless bra, a green leaf loin cloth and arm guards. The other had purple frosting hair, an icing swirl bra, a striped bow tie on her back, a yellow skirt, pink slippers and leggings that had swirling white and blue stripes with roses. "What is it, Avocado?"

"How do you intend to get Ms. Krystal to be lover to Orochi? Marzipan must be eager for her as I am!" Avocado shook her breasts. Marzipan nodded, "Can't wait to swirl her for dessert."

Sun Wukong observed the women heading for dinner, then explained,"Hey! Mr. SteCasse King!"

A robot with cassette player features appeared. "At your service, master!" It was SteCasse King.

Another disclaimer: Sun Wukong from Warriors Orochi is property of Koei-Tecmo, Marzipan and Avocado from Sailor Moon belong to Naoko Takeuchi and SteCasse King, one of the non-human Chojin introduced belongs to Yudetamago and Shonen Jump.


	23. The Hair Witch

RiverWatcher Sanctuary

Sun Wukong explained as he spied on the partying girls, "SteCasse King, you see that nice looking hot blue fox? She'd make a fine Orochi bride."

"Yes, sir. I'll play her a little tune that will make Orochi's!" SteCasse jumped down to spy and wait for the moment to strike.

Krystal and her party were given a fancy crab dinner. One of the hadrosaur dinosaurs played a violin. The Cerinian took a piece of her salad. "This is the best dinner anyone has provided me."

Marian chuckled while watching Fara and Blue eat like a couple. "If you weren't a good couple, I'm the king of Prussia." The maid smiled.

Blue sipped some of her wine, "You know, Fara, when I think of you, I think of two old friends who loved me. High and Cheza, oh they were so cute to me."

Fara got up, "We should try it later. What Marian said will be very cute."

"Hey, Cream, how ticked do you think Eggman's gonna be when he hears Hershey got hijacked from her grave?" Amy flirted.

Suddenly, Krystal heard the sounds of Glinka playing in the distance. "Hey, do you hear that? That must sound beautiful." The Cerinian smiled.

Katt heard it and stroked her naked fur, "Yeah, I like Glinka's music by the way."

"I'm gonna go check it out." The vixen giggled with one hand near her knee then ran off. "Not if it's a trap, you aren't." Luna was worried.

The vixen was entranced by the beauty of Glinka's pieces playing. When she saw the source, it was SteCasse King playing the song. He saw the vixen and shut his player off. "Ah, Krystal. You must be the last Cerinia vixen everyone was talking about across Lylat."

"What do you want with me?" Krystal nervously smiled.

"Orochi wants you, dear. He would like you as a bride. He very much wants to meet you." The tape player demon offered.

The vixen pointed her staff at SteCasse, all naked. "I'm afraid I must say no to that offer."

"Oh yeah?" SteCasse King smirked.

"Oh yeah!" The vixen ran at her prey. She whacked at her robotic opponent with staff swings and kicks. Krystal also shot the Fire Blaster from her staff, knocking the monster away a bit. She next jumped at his face and did two lift kicks.

"Not so tough like Nekonell, are you?" Krystal dared.

SteCasse chuckled and took out a tape that read "Krystal Encyclopedia", "You think I am not as tough as Nekonell, yet you resist the offer. Now then," he raised and opened his tape player.

"CHOJIN ENCYCLOPEDIA!" He placed the tape in his player and yelled, "Krystal mode!" SteCasse summoned an exact duplicate of Krystal's Staff and mimicked her abilities. He retaliated for the beating the Cerinian gave him. He shouted, "You see, I can even use your Cerinian powers against you!"

He scanned her mind and then punched her in the stomach. He mounted her head and laughed. SteCasse King pressed a button on his player.

"Devil's SYMPHONY!"

He played Cherubim's Song in C major by Mikhail Glinka. It began ringing the vixen's ears. "When this tune is done playing, you will lose consciousness. After that, I will take you to your new prince charming. He will treat you well and share you with no one! Your new bride you will help find the finest fighters to try and best him!"

At 1 minute in Glinka's composition on SteCasse's player, something knocked him off. He got up and saw it was a black hair woman with glasses, gun high heels and two pistols. Her dress looked like it was made from leather.

"Who the hell are you, woman?!" SteCasse King demanded.

"My name is... Bayonetta." The woman told him in a high class British accent.

**Notes: Bayonetta belongs to Sega**

SteCasse turned mad, "Did bad old Susano'o send you to protect the vixen bitch?!" He took out a tape that read "Sailor Moon Encyclopedia" "CHOJIN ENCYCLO-" Bayonetta whipped her hair at the tape player demon before he could put the tape in his player.

She did two punches to the demon and knocked him away with a kick. Bayonetta chanted something and her hair began to act suspiciously. Even Krystal was surprised. Just then, a demon that looked like a dragon appeared behind SteCasse King. "What the hell is that?!"

"This is Gomorrah!" Bayonetta pointed to the demon she summoned with her hair.

Gomorrah began to bite at the tape player demon with his jaws. He then devoured the demon and roared. He vanished in a flash.

Bayonetta yelled to Sun Wukong who was frightened, "Next time, get me a real challenger to try and best me!?"

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Krystal was surprised.

"My hair is capable of performing demonic feats that the average man cannot do." The witch explained. "For instance..." Bayonetta raised her hair and revealed she was naked. Her leather suit was actually made from her hair. She wrapped her hair around herself, becoming a black vixen. Her breasts had exposed nipples and a pussy. The pussy still had human skin revealed. "See?"

All the women in Krystal's group including Sereena came to Bayonetta. "Hey, who the hell is this?"

"This is Bayonetta, a drifting witch." The Cerinian introduced.

Lezziar walked to the "black vixen", "Well, it's a pleasure for you to join us." The light blue lizard nervously greeted.

"And uh.. a nice pleasure to meet you." Marian nervously laughed. Seeing the naked Bayonetta in her incomplete fox form, Beaker screamed.

Lupe flirted calmly, "Almost all black fur and adorable at least."

Minutes later, there was another orgy. Beaker was taken to Marian's hut by Nezha. Bayonetta got her pussy rubbed by Krystal while Marian and Katt manhandled her breasts. "Uh! Oh yeah! Give me some, Mrs. Krystal!" The witch vixen moaned. The blue vixen smiled then lowered herself and began eating out Bayonetta's human pussy. When she was on the verge of giving out, she yelled, "Make me cum, Krystal! Oh yes!"

While watching Bayonetta give out, Fara and Blue began to eat at each other's vaginals. "_Wow! Her body is as soft as High's. And her fur, it reminds me of him when he pierced into me. Cheza was a nice flower to me too. Her tongue was slick as tasting an ice cream._" Blue thought while eating out the fennec. Fara raised herself for a bit and begged, "Yes! Blue, do it harder to my innards!" then continued eating her out like she did her dinner. As she did, Fara thought "_If I didn't find a girl as good looking as Blue, I would be single forever when Fox broke up with me. I only wished he'd join us on this cute and sexy planet Krystal once called home._" The fennec vixen moaned in the black lupine's clit and eventually, she came. Blue followed also.

Soon, every woman in the orgy had their chance to cum.

Just before bed, Lady RiverWatcher told Krystal, Katt and Bagi, "I've got something lined up for you people tomorrow."

Luna walked sexually to the blue vixen's party. "Mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Oh, you bet I would never mind." The pink cat flirted.

The four got on the bed and started rubbing each other's fur. Just then, Felicia, Pericci and Meracle came in. "Krystal, remember my first visit to Lylat?" The blue long haired cat girl asked.

"Yes. Did you forget showing me something you never had before?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Felicia smiled eagerly.

"Then care to make out with us?" The Cerinian offered.

The three catgirls purred and lightly, then growled like lions and tigers. Felicia's fur bits covering her breasts and vagina fell off and the fur on their legs and arms began to multiply. Their mouths became muzzles and then, they had become actual anthro cats.

"Amazing!" Luna was surprised.

"Do you like it?" Pericci smiled as she gripped her breasts. "Aw, so cute!" Bagi whistled.

Meracle sat on the bed and meowed when Luna got on top of her. "Slender and cuddly. My type of girl." The black moon cat purred and began rubbing her body. "Oh, you're cute the cute mommy." Meracle giggled, reminding Luna of her daughter. Bagi licked Pericci's left breast igniting loud moans from the pink haired white cat. "Aren't your moans louder than us grown ups?" The all pink cat smiled. "Yeah, since I'm still young anyway." Pericci giggled.

Krystal let Felicia enter her pussy with her tail. She moaned like a vixen would. The blue haired white cat jiggled her large breasts while thrusting her tail, "You must be enjoying this moment, no?" Felicia gripped her friend tighter. "Yes! By the way, Katt's inside you too." The vixen told the white cat. Katt had her sexy tail in Felicia''s butthole. "Now let's do it! Let's all cum together, girls!" The Cerinian shouted. Felicia gave a few more thrusts and Krystal came, Felicia next. Then Pericci and Meracle.

They rested and Luna decided to sleep on the floor with Meracle. "Good night, Krystal."

"Night, Luna, you adorable black cat." The naked Cerinian smiled.

Pericci pressed her all white breasts on Katt while Felicia did the same with Krystal. "Nighty night." The fellpool cat giggled then shut her eyes. "Night, Krystal." The show catgirl began using Krystal's breast for a pillow.

Fara and Blue shut their door, "Bye, Diana, thanks for the back rub." The black wolf woman said her good night to Diana who dropped them off. She and the fox embraced then fell playfully on their bed. "That was the best night we had together." Fara smiled.

Blue kissed her fox mate and turned out the light with a smile.


	24. Foretold Reunion

RiverWatcher Sanctuary, early morning

Luna rolled in her bed when she saw a piece of paper land near her. She checked it and it was a letter from Artemis.

"I guess I should meet up with him." The black cat giggled then saw another part of the message, "Susano'o has called in some of your "old friends" from Earth."

"Is he referring to Serena or some of those wackos she has rarely met?"

The black cat swopped Diana into her arms and they left. Before leaving the sanctuary, she told Krystal, "I'll be back soon enough."

She ran through the forest naked, cradling Diana in her arms. Luna jumped a log then a rock. She reached the camp of Susano'o's mystic forces. There was a citadel in the center. The two cats came into the citadel and showed the letter to a guard.

"Did Artemis send this letter?" Luna asked while Diana appeared to sleep.

"He did. He's waiting for you in his chambers."

Luna came into Artemis's room cradling her daughter. She gave her to the white cat who was in his robes. "Artemis, enjoying Sauria as much as I am?"

"Sure am, but I wonder why a lot of girls would want to enjoy the planet more nude than clothed?" he rubbed his head as Diana listened.

The cats had a moment of silence, staring at the bright moon while some of the cyan clothed mystic soldiers walked around. Artemis broke the silence, "So, what would you like to do when you get to Corneria or back home to Earth with Serena?"

"Well," Luna gripped her big breasts, "Diana and I enjoy these bodies so much that we'll ask Mr. Susano'o if we can keep them." She sexually smiled then rubbed a finger on her husband's chest, "Oh and if we get yes, I might even ask him to make you more attractive than what you are..."

Artemis blushed as Luna chuckled but the black cat told him, "Just calm down. Very soon, me and Diana will be wearing clothes properly soon."

This got the gray cat to stop her fake sleeping, "Aw, do we have to?!" Her parents laughed.

The sun was now rising on RiverWatcher Sanctuary. Kathy came out, covering her breasts and vaginals. "Another body covering day in Saurian public." She dived into the lake then made sure no one was looking at her exposed flesh. The German shepherd sighed then went underwater. She swam, nearly frightening some of the aquatic life with her nudity.

She spotted Krystal and Katt swimming naked with Bagi, Shakira and Jenny. On the surface, they were doing a lap. They stopped the vixen asked Jenny, "So, are you a member of any clubs that mothers can be a member of?"

"I am. I registered as a member of the all MILFs club. Any species can join in the club and get sexy." Jenny said with a grin while shaking her boobs.

Bagi bounced her own puma breasts, "I'm so glad to hear that!"

"Shakira, would you like to sign for that club?" The persian cat smiled.

"Uh... Of course. I could join in on your club's orgies too?"

Krystal and Katt nodded. "We'll be thinking of joining soon." The pink and white cat purred.

"Even though our breasts are currently medium." The Cerinian giggled while pointing at her breasts.

Kathy came up surprising the ladies. At an edge of the lake, Marian, Vixey and Dixie were relaxing. The maiden was relaxing with sunglasses on and sitting on a panicking Beaker.

"What are they talking about?" Dixie asked.

"Some kind of club where moms can be a member." Marian sighed.

"Would you like joining them?" Vixey giggled.

Beaker gasped loudly and protested fearing of nudity.

Terra was showering at a waterfall. Nezha came up behind her. "Did they ever tell you about Shannon Watson, Mr. Jessy L. Wolf's first lover?"

"No. But he did."

"I thought so. Did they tell you about his loyalty to her and how he got her pregnant but lose both her and the child? Did they tell how that twisted him inside out?"

"What craziness are you jabbering about?"

"Let me remind you of this: A day will come when Jessy L. Wolf thinks of his first lovelife. On that day, his first lover will be in his life again. And then, they will begin a new life as the true couple they had wanted to be after the Aparoid Wars." The cyborg then stared, "He only married you to bide time until Shannon is back in his life."

Shrugging, Terra slapped the purple haired by on the cheek.

Inside her and Jessy's hut, the black wolf was getting his trunks on then began hearing words in his head.

Eric Molinari's voice rang to him, "Eventually, Terra's love for you... will be rewarded with... cheating betrayal..."

"Cheating betrayal? Could he mean I should try to go back to Shannon, bring her back from the dead?"

Pericci and Felicia were getting it on with Meracle in anthro forms. The white furred pink haired cat paused, "Felicia, how cute did you think Krystal was when you last saw her?"

The blue haired cat giggled, "She was very cute. Her looks were like blueberries and her breasts were so cute."

Otama and Pururun came in. "Can we cut in and join you?"

Scarlet was enjoying a baby oil rub from Walter. "Very beautiful and wetting place I must say." Walter chuckled.

"I love swimming with the fish here. Adorable and sweet. Much like those play rooms at fast food restaurants. Kids should love it here too." The red bird sighed.

When Krystal and her company got out. "So, did we frighten anyone?" The blue vixen flirted.

"I think you just frightened the aquatic life, Krystal." Marian smiled while Beaker meeped that she should not swim naked.

Then, Lady RiverWatcher came in, "Hey guys, I've got something interesting I would love to show you and your friends!"

Krystal and her party were surprised.


	25. Geyser Showers

RiverWatcher Sanctuary

The girls were escorted by Lady RiverWatcher to special place in the sanctuary. They saw a plain with a lot of geysers spouting up. It's water rained on the ground around it before going briefly back into the ground.

"Ladies and gents, those are the geyser showers. People can shower under these as if they are actual showers. Up for it?" Lady RiverWatcher explained.

The ladies nodded. Beaker protested.

The girls playfully enjoyed the showers the geysers made. Tricky watched, "Nice view of girls in a splashy shower."

Sereena snuggled, "Yes. Wish we could be warped by the Warpstone around Sauria." She spotted a group at the geysers. "Hey look at that."

The king saw the distant group, "Are those, dogs?"

"Organized at that."

**(Notes: these female dogs, Aka the long legged akita, Bellatrix the Akita/Kishu mix, Chako Kishu/Akita dog, Chiko the Shiba inu, Cross the white saluki, Fuji the brown white akita, Hanako the wolfdog, Harunobu the Siberian husky, Heizo's husky mix mother (her name belongs to me), Hiroko also a husky, Hiromi siberian husky, Hitomi the akita, Hono the kishu, Hoshi the mix breed dog, Jody the labrador retriever, Kinumaru the akita, Koyuki the white Kishu Ken, Kyoushiro's Kishu mother (name is also mine), Lenny the golden retriever, Lobo the German shepherd, Lean the rough collie, Lydia the German shepherd, Miki the Siberian husky, Minnie the Great Dane/Saluki mix (no confusion for Minnie Mouse), Pamella the toy poodle, Reika the akita, Ryo the shikoku dog, Sakura the white kishu dog, Sayoko the Siberian husky, Seiran the tosa dog, Shin's mother, Tetsukomaru also a tosa dog, White Fang the Siberian wolf and Yuki the Akita inu are property of Yoshihiro Takahashi. These dogs, Hanako the white kishu dog and Sora the Sora the dachshund dog are from Massugu ni Ikou and property of Kiyotaka Isako. And these dogs, Lady, her daughters Annette, Danielle and Collette, Perdita, Patch, Penny, Oddball, Rita and Georgette are Dinsey property)**

Fuji was the leader of an all female herd of dogs. She had brown fur and medium breasts. Her mate was a fluffy brown ochre cocker spaniel named Lady. Her daughter-in-law was the white Kishu mix dog, Sakura with 24C breasts. She looked elderly but still attractive and had 35D breasts. Her daughter-in-law was the white Kishu Ken, Koyuki with a goddess body and medium breasts. Koyuki had a black furred half-sister, Chako with 21B breasts. The Kishu Ken had a daughter named Bellatrix and she had small breast. Yuki was an akita inu mother with small but supply breasts and a medium lean butt. The youngest in Fuji's family when she brought in Lady were Annette, Danielle and Collette, young brown fur small breasts cocker spaniels

Next was Lydia, a blue and white furred German shepherd, muscular with medium breasts.

Reika was a brown furred akita dog with a slight chubby belly but still attractive.

Hiromi was a medium height Siberian husky with E cup breasts and wide hips. She was mother to four.

Hiroko was a curvy yellow furred, medium height and small breasted husky. Her mother was an orange furred husky mix, obese, large boobed and a big butt. The mother's name was Matsuna.

Hono was an elderly grey furred kishu with claw scars on her muzzle and an eye-patch leaving her almost entirely naked.

Lenny was a very kind, calm and polite golden retriever dog with a flat stomach, long legs and large 39C breasts with a noticeable bounce when she walked. She was a mother.

Chiko was a Shiba Inu with red fur and 28D breasts.

Lean was a blue and white furred rough collie with 38E breasts and a mother.

Hanako was a wolfdog with long head hair that reached her back, a pink tropical flower in her hair, and very slim with large breasts (the same size of Kitsune from Love Hina).

Harunobu was a short Siberian husky, flat chest, semi-long legs and a small tight butt. Her mother was Sayoko a black and white Siberian Husky, tall, small hips and small breasts.

Hitomi was a red akita with fat legs, big tummy, large breasts and big nipples.

Hoshi was a gold mix breed dog with 36E breasts. She was mother to Akakamakiri, Kamajiro and Kurokamakiri.

Jody was a lavender labrador retriever dog who was slightly chubby, with a big butt, semi-large breasts and big nipples.

Kinumaru was a white akita dog with a slight muscle build with yellow eyes and a flat chest.

There was an Akita with medium breasts, wide hips, a small butt, big nipples, and a cross tattoo that was on her chest and belly. Her name was Miyuki, mother of Kyoushiro.

Lobo was a German Shepherd with brown and black fur, and 30C breasts.

Mari was an elderly saluki mix girl and large saggy breasts. She was known for dancing.

Miki was a body building red furred Siberian husky, big arms, nice abs, a tight butt, and a flat chest.

Cross was a curvy big boobed Saluki woman. Her daughter, Minnie was a flat chested Great Dane/Saluki mix girl. Her mate was a brown/tan furred saluki with blue eyelids, 30C breasts and brown hair and ears named Rita.

Pamella was a midget toy poodle with medium breasts.

Ryo was a tall black and white Shikoku dog with wide hips, large breasts, abs, muscular physique, and an "X" shaped scar on her chest. Her mate was a thin white poodle with a pink ribbon and 27B breasts named Georgette

Seiran was a chubby of sorts Tosa with medium breasts has a tattoo of a smiley-face on her slightly big butt.

There was a Siberian husky woman with blue and white fur, a little muscle build, mother to Shin and former mate of Hidaka Reiji. Her name was Momichi.

Tetsukomaru had a Ying-Yang symbol on her forehead an hour-glass figure and big breasts. Mother to Dokuganryu.

White Fang was a white albino wolf with a paw print tattoo on her left breast, has a curvy figure with medium size breasts.

Hanako was a white kishu dog. She had large breasts (the size of Mutsumi's from Love Hina). She had a mate, a dalmatian named Perdita. When she came, the dalmatian had brought in three kids, a boy named Patch, and two girls named Penny and Oddball. Oddball was Penny and Patch's cousin. Patch bore a loincloth as his only clothing. Oddball had no spots.

Sora was a friend of Hanako's. She was a midget with small breasts.

"These showers are much refreshing whenever we scavenge." Fuji sighed as she washed her fur.

Lady walked in and gripped her mate's breasts. "Sure is a refreshing sanctuary."

"How many times did they call you "that dog" before I took you in?" the brown akita flirted.

"About 111 times."

Hanako and Perdita enjoyed the sexy company of Lenny. "Treating your wife well nowadays?" The retriever flirted.

Perdita giggled. "A cute girl and an exciting wife."

Oddball ran to her white kishu mother, "Mommy, Sora got near angry with me."

"Oh sure, it's in her nature to be angry." Hanako smiled.

Seiran gave Reika breast rub. "So, can I rub or can't I?"

"Oh yeah, Seiran! You give it to 'em, girl!" the brown chubby akita laughed.

Jody was enjoying the showering waters that came on her from the geysers when she spotted Krystal's party, "Madame Fuji! We got something!"

"What is it?" Fuji turned as she was groping Lady.

"I saw a group, they're at the geysers like we are." the labrador pointed.

The akita grinned, "Ladies, we should meet this group."

Meanwhile, Krystal, Katt, Bagi and Shakira were getting cozy under a geyser. Bagi was sexually sitting on a panicking Beaker. The pink puma was kissing her mother. "Getting to know your mom?" Krystal smiled.

The cat nodded, "I'm in fact wanting to know my mother more than I did on Earth."

"Someway it turned out."

Katt looked down at Beaker with a grin, "And what about you Mr. Beaker? How are you doing under Bagi?"

He told her "Meep meep meep!" (Not too good!)

"You!"

The Cerinian and her companions got out waterproof guns and pointed them at Fuji's people.

"Easy, girls, easy." Lydia and Ryo held their hands up.

"What are you girls?" Krystal shrugged.

"We're a herd of dogs, traveling from one place to another." Cross answered.

The blue fox sighed, "You fight only when attacked?"

"Yes. We are willing to fight when it happens." Tetsukomaru nodded.

Jessy looked at a geyser that was rising while he was shirtless. In the reflection the water gave off, he saw Shannon saying "Hi, Jessy, how was your day?" The black wolf shook his head then saw nothing.

"I could've sworn she'd be here."

Koyuki and her half-sister flirted to the war wolf, "Hi there, Mr. Jessy. Read about in a Time Magazine."

Terra got between them, "Who the hell do you think you people are? Jessy's mine, you hear!?"

Oddball jiggled herself in front of Beaker, "Like what you see?"

The lab assistant simply "Meep meep meep meep meep!" in protest and ducked his head.

Lezziar rested under a geyser as it showered on her skin. She felt something raining on her face and asked "Is it raining all of a sudden?" She opened her eyes and saw a slightly drunk Elizabeth pissing on her while standing.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, what the fuck are you doing, Liz?"

"Taking a leak after drinking Scarlet's sake." The blue lizard giggled. She spotted Sanaki resting on her frontal then peed on her back.

The green lizard laughed then turned to her friend.

Vanilla and Amy were gyrating their bodies for Cream, Leeta, Lyco,and Hershey. "You do good stripper moves, for a cute kid." The black and white cat smiled.

As Amy danced, she saw some Mobians that were almost far from her and Krystal's groups. She was familiar with them. They were females. A platypus, an ermine, a brown fox, another pink hedgehog with hair longer than Amy's, a blue hedgehog, a chipmunk, a mongoose, a black cat with a beige muzzle, inner ears, and Hershey's medium breast size, there was also a black cat with green eyes and a turkey with rose colored feathers.

Amy ran to them, "Oh mom! Where have you been?!"

Amy's mother, who breast size was 2 times greater than the other mobian moms ran and hugged her daughter.

The blue hedgehog looked at the pink big breasted hedgehog, "Emily. Is that your daughter? She's so cute without her clothes!"

Emily Rose nodded then looked at her daughter. "Do you see that blue hedgehog? She's Bernadette Hedgehog." then the brown fox, "And that's your old friend, Rosemary Prower," then the mongoose, "Isabella Mongoose," then the black green eyed cat, "Ebony." then at the black and beige cat, "Sasha Cat, though no relations to Hershey and Blaze," then at the ermine, "Erma Ermine" then the turkey, "that's Fanny Dupin, resurrected back to her good old mobian days," and the platypus, "and that's Penelope Platypus."

The other Mobians ran to Amy, so did the ones with Emily. Rosemary turned and saw Vanilla. The fox smiled then ran to her. They did a high breast then embraced and kissed passionately. "How long have I missed you, Rosemary?" The rabbit tearfully smiled.

The fox returned, "How long did I not see you?"

Vanilla sat down with her friend near a geyser. "So, slept with Tails lately?"

"Yeah. He's had better." Rosemary giggled.

Cream had an idea, "Amy, as much as you want Sonic to give you kids, I want Tails to do the same with me."

The young hedgehog wrapped her arms around Cream then gripped her breasts. "Oh yeah. Both those good guys should get us kids." Amy and Emily turned with a naked smile to Beaker, "Accept it, lesbians having kids?"

"Meep meep!" Beaker rejected.

Lobo noticed Fara who was drunk and covered in piss, showering under a geyser. "Hey who gave you that urinated body?"

"Elizabeth."

The fennec giggled when she saw Blue bending over and washing her breasts in a geyser. She lunged her muzzle into her arse and the shepherd whistled, "A wolf in love with a fox. Detente."

The wolf gave an orgasm into Fara's face from her ass.

Marian was showering on a geyser as Rita and Cross watched. "She reminds me of some girls I encountered in past travels." The curvy saluki smiled.

"Eyes for us, Cross?" the brown tan saluki chuckled.

Suddenly, Marian felt something telepathically gripping her breasts. It was Nezha who was bored of using the binoculars. Suddenly, Beaker shrieked at him and Vixey slapped the otherworldy lad. "Don't forget you almost tortured Marian days ago!"

Lean and Lenny saw something no one in Lylat had seen before. A human, with orange eyes and brown hair, 16 years old and b-cup breasts.

The rough collie mother and the golden retriever mother went to the human in a sexy manner. "What's your name?"

"Ringo Oginome. A high school student stranded here."

**Notes: Ringo Oginome is from Penguindrum and belongs to Kunihiko Ikuhara**

"Were you working on an experiment when you were zapped and wounded up here?" Lenny showed a concerned look.

Ringo no dded, "Yeah, but I like it here. No cops, no cameras."

Sasha spread her naked body for Isabella. "See? Like naked mobian girls?"

Isabella nodded as her daughter flashed breasts. "We do."

"I think lots of Mobian females should reveal themselves more."

Coda got her tail wet and wiggled it for Bellatrix. "Pretty sexy for kids, huh?"

The blue dog purred, "Mind if I give you some?"

After a few minutes, Krystal gave the call, "Girls, let's go and get lunch."

The girls cheered.

**Notes: Penelope Platypus, Erma Ermine, Rosepary Prower, Ebony, Sasha Cat, Bernadette Hedgehog, Isabella Mongoose, and Fanny Dupin are Archie Comics property.**

The girls were having a picnic lunch. Penelope flirted, "How is your nudity these days, Amy?"

"Oh, it's becoming cute. I started doing it around a street on Mobius publicly."

Isabella grinned, "Did the police get you?"

"Nope. They did not!" The pink hedgehog giggled.

"That's good." Momichi chuckled as she finished her ginger ale.

Just as Fara and Blue took a spaghetti and slurped it until their mouths touched, Miyu spotted Luna and Diana returning. "Hey look! Mozart's back!"

Miyu, Fay, Angela and Jennifer whistle a Mozart tune to the Mau cats. "Oh, really! When did you notice I was a fan of Mozart?" The black cat giggled.

The white dog whistled, "We say you were listening to one of Krystal's Mozart tapes."

Beaker meep at Sora's little size, but she "Damn it, you trying to call me tiny!" The plush wiener dog snarled making Beaker duck his head.

Sally stared at Fanny who was having a bowl of spaghetti, "Didn't you die as a Robian?"

"I did. As I powered down, I said "I love you to" as my voice lowered. But the Bem resurrected me back into mobian days." the turkey smiled.

Jody fed some of her lemon pie to Tricky. "That was very generous of you uh..." Tricky was trying to get the dog's name.

"Jody."

Hoshi spotted Shei getting her breasts eaten out by Elizabeth. She came to them with her tongue hanging, "May I join this... dessert?"

After lunch, Krystal spotted a group traveling, a family, a muscular white and black cat, his wife a thin curvy grey mouse female, his older daughter a 13 year old female white flexible, slim and athletic cat, his boy a 10 year old black and grey cat resembling his father, and his youngest daughter a seven year old grey mouse.

Traveling with them were a 19 year old brown light brown cocker spaniel girl, a 22 year old grey furred lynx with black spots on her back and grey hair with a pony tail, her daughter had her appearance but with a longer tail, there was also a yellow and cream furred female dog with hair and tied pigtails, a female spotted hyena, brown fur and hair and black nipples, a white cat with big breasts and blonde hair and a white female cocker spaniel with brown ears and a brown top of her head.

The two males in that group were clothed in Hawaiian style clothing while the women were naked.

"Hey you, what you are your names?" Krystal demanded.

The male black and white cat introduced, "I'm Jeremy Lambert."

His mouse wife introduced, "Name's Madeline Lambert."

"Francine, their old daughter." The 13 year old introduced.

"Leonard, the little gamer boy." the 10 year old cat boy waved.

"Ingrid. Still young than my siblings though." the 7 year old minor giggled.

The light brown spaniel girl introduced "Lucy Marlin, I'm a sexy nudist."

The grey lynx flirted, "My name's Sam Rockwell. I'm a single mother." then she pointed to her daughter, "this is Angie my kid."

The yellow and cream dog gripped her own breasts, "Cynthia Locke."

The hyena gripped her breasts, "Sonya Makinen."

The big boobed white cat introduced, "Cindy Iran."

The white brown spaniel introduced, "I'm Genevieve Thelev."

"A family traveling with a group temporarily?" Bagi puppy faced.

"Yes. Lucy certainly loves being naked with a lot of girls so me and my female kids decided to be naked like her until they break off." Madeline giggled. Hearing it, Beaker ducked his head.

"By the way, have you been having parties with your friends, Misses?" Angie rubbed her head.

"Krystal. And yes, I have been having lovely party nights with my friends." The Cerinian sexily smiled.

Lucy got her handbag and took out some Marlboro cigarettes. Elizabeth got psyched, "Hey, those are my favorite cigs! I always wanted a smoke!" The lizard ran to the spaniel then asked, "Can I have those Marlboros please?"

"Okay, just don't die from those."

The lynx mother jiggled her medium breasts, "That reminds me. We ladies should have that kind of party right now!"

"Oh yeah!" Krystal, Katt and Bagi cheered.

Soon, it erupted into another all girls orgy with Beaker running around in a panic. He tried to escape by passing Amy, Emily, Cream and Vanilla. The pink mom flirted, "What's up dog?" He shrieked then continued running. Next, Beaker attempted to run through Elizabeth who was breast sexing Shei up while Lezziar was suckling her cousin's pussy. The blue lizard turned her head, "Oh hi, wanna join us?" The lab assistant "Meep meep meep meep!" in protest. The Muppet tried to run out through Fuji who was rubbing her body on Lady's. On top of the akita was Yuki. "What do you think? Am I a good mother dog?" Lady smiled at Beaker who screamed and ran off. Yuki sighed like the inu she was, "He obviously doesn't like girl sex." Next, he tried Koyuki and Chako who were double penetrating Sanaki. The Kishu/Akita purred, "Wanna help me?" "Meep meep meep meep meep!" was the response she got.

Danielle gripped Bellatrix's breasts. Annette was behind the blue and white dog and Collette was at her side. "Do you like the girls around us, pleasuring other girls?" Collette giggled.

Bellatrix moaned, "Kids in an orgy. That's something I never tried until now."

Annette knelt behind the blue dog, "Trust me, we're gonna enjoy it."

Danielle assured her twins, besides we have two moms. No, several moms to watch!" She giggled.

As the four pleasured, Beaker ran to them trying to escape, "Hey, it's okay for girls to mate in a while." Annette giggled, but Beaker "Ah ah ah ah!"

Shakira and Bagi were sandwiching Minnie when Beaker ran in trying to get free of the orgy around him. "Oh, don't worry, Beaker. Cats like Bagi are very friendly females." Beaker screamed. He ran past Felicia, Perrici and Meracle who were sexing up Lethe. The Muppet inadvertently slapped Sam's breast while she was on top of her daughter. The lynx slapped her butt, "Enjoying it?" He replied, "Meep meep meep meep meep meep!" while shaking his head. He next tried Anna who was being sat on by Scarlet who was cowgirling her tail, "Just watch it for a while. You might like it!" The avian grinned. He screamed and tried running through Penny and Oddball but their sex session was blocking the way. Sasha, Blaze and Marine were having a good time fingering Hershey, Leeta and Lyco as Beaker ran panickly past them. Luna and Diana fondled Renamon with pleasure as Beaker was trying to escape. Renamon giggled, "Say, wanna join us?" "Meep moo meep meep meep meep!"

Next, Beaker almost got through Emery and Holo who were masturbating but the wise wolf spotted him, "Just enjoy us girls." The emerald vixen smiled but Beaker screamed. Another couple he tried to escape through were Sonya and Cynthia. The hyena laughed as her breasts bounced, "Oh yeah, Cynthia! Do it to me harder!" The lab assistant ducked his head with a whimper then plucked it out with a scream. He tried to make Francine and Ingrid stop but they flashed their tiny breasts and Beaker screamed.

Krystal and Katt were enjoying the company of Fara and Blue. "Beaker sure is enjoying himself, our orgies and the fun!" The Cerinian smiled while gripping her own breasts. Seto and Jeremy were playing volleyball with Walter and Scooter.

Beaker managed to escape through what appears to be a hole. He sighed in relief. Suddenly, he heard rumbling of water and was blasted upward. The hole was a geyser! He landed in Vixey's breast set. "Aw, Sheila, trying new ways to land on girls?" The red-orange plucked the lab assistant out, "Oh, it's you, Beakie!" He puffed smoke and fell on his back, blacking out.

Minutes later, the orgy was over. Beaker was still out cold when he felt piss raining on him. He regained consciousness and saw Elizabeth pissing on him, and screamed.

"Oh, lizards like me can pee while standing up. No problem with that!"

Beaker sighed then said "Meep meep meep meep meep."

Fara and her wolf mate retired to their quarters after dinner. They got on their bed and began making out. The fennec turned around and raised her butt in Blue's face, "Wanna go for it?" Blue giggled, "You're the fox!" then got on top and began thrusting her tail into the fox. Fara moaned softly and as Blue thrusted her tail into her asshole. "Mmm. Yeah. Do it harder on me! Tonight, make it a special one!" Fara begged. Blue gritted her teeth and began to thrust her tail in harder. "Ugh! Augh! Ah! Oooh! Mmmmm! Yes! Blue, do it harder!" The black wolf smiled and also gripped her lover's breasts while preparing to make Fara orgasm. "Oh yes! I'm gonna cum! I'm aaaaahhhh!" The fennec vixen orgasmed, wetting her juices on Blue's tail.

Hershey went to her quarters and saw Leeta and Lyco waiting. "Hey, Hersh." Leeta greeted sexily.

"Should we get to know one another better?" The black and white cat giggled.

"Okay." Lyco gripped her breasts.

The cat and the wolves got on the bed and spread out. Leeta began fingering the cat's pussy. "Did Mr. Geoffrey give you this pleasure?"

Hershey moaned, "None enough to give us a child."

The younger sister wolf rubbed one of her own breasts and Hershey's right breast. "Where is your husband now?"

"He's... He's... I can't tell you."

"Don't wanna know?"

Hershey then started thrusting her tail into Lyco's clit while fingering Leeta's. "Oh yeah! Uh! Girls, let's go deep and hard!" Hershey begged in her naked glory. Lyco purred as she rubbed her friend's breast. "Yeah, Hershey! Let's do it all night!" Leeta shouted. Hershey moved her body, shaking her breasts to the rhythm of sex. "Yes! Yes! I'm gonna burst!" The black and white cat screamed. Eventually, all three of them came.

They panted on the bed and after 90 seconds, they gave a triple kiss. "I think we're gonna be a good three girl couple." Hershey giggled.

Krystal looked at the moon then saw turned to Bagi and Katt who were sleeping. "Well, I guess tomorrow will be another big day."


	26. Love Comes Back With a Price

Cornerian newsreel

We are shown an image of a plane. "Good morning people. This is a tragic day for our history. One of our research bombers, a G95, and a passenger plane, collided over Eder. Four men were killed, a few people on the passenger plane survive. The bomber pilot, Giuliani Kuptsov, was able to eject. A big mishap in a series of difficulties plaguing the G95."

* * *

><p>RiverWatcher Sanctuary<p>

A serpent general was watching for Krystal's movements with binoculars. He heard footsteps and turned with a shock. He saw a naked blonde carrying a duffel bag.

"Who the hell are you?!" the serpent general fidgeted.

"A vampire. Did you know what's more worse? The vampire or the snake?" the blonde girl showed her vampire fangs.

The serpent whimpered and gave her the finger, but the girl bit his forehead hard enough to kill him. She turned to a thorntail with one-eye, "Come along, Barto."

Barto the Thorntail nodded, "Yes, ma-am."

Krystal, Bagi and Katt meanwhile were playing volleyball with Marian, Vixey and Beaker. When Beaker did a lift, Marian and her fox wife turned to him, "Beaker, you lifted the volleyball!"

He whimpered and ducked his head into his shirt, knowing he caused a penalty.

Suddenly, the blonde girl caught the volleyball and Krystal and Katt turned to her.

"Hey there, what's your name?"

"My name is Seras Victoria. I was born a human, and resurrected into a vampire." Seras spoke with a British accent. She pointed at Barto, "This is Barto, my Thorntail sidekick."

Barto spoke in a Russian accent "Hello. I trust the endangered species has come back to us?"

"Yes, she's back."

Jessy looked in his mirror and instead of himself saw Shannon, "Jessy, what's with that sulky face?" She asked.

He shook his head and saw his reflection. "Can I not put Shannon out of my mind any longer?"

Seras gave a puppy face, "I have more than just looks in a human appearance. You might like this?" She extended her mouth into a muzzle, grew a bat tail, then grew yellow fur and her ears moves to the top of her head.

"Like what you see now?" The anthro vampire bat gripped her now furry breasts.

Beaker shrieked and ducked his head, but Marian giggled. "Pretty gentle for a bat like you."

Jessy came out in just his pants and saw Seras smiling with her fangs shown. "A vampire bat?" He went up to the batgirl as Beaker meeped at her.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Seras flirted.

The war wolf slapped the bat but she did not flinch. "You just keep clear of me, you vamp bitch!"

The anthro vampire bat took out some cigarettes. Elizabeth saw the cigarettes Seras was carrying. "Hey, you like those smokes?!" The blue lizard was psyched.

"Yes. Want some?"

Meanwhile, Ringo was playing with the female kids. Nicole tackled the human and then became curious. "Say, how did you get here?"

"Hmm. Well, there was this ion storm where I lived. And lightning hit. I was no longer on Earth. Then, I was found by those RiverWatchers, and I lived with them." Ringo explained.

Diana giggled, "

Seras went to sleep in a sleeping bag in Krystal's hut in her human form. "Just so you know, we're checking out tomorrow. Would you like to join us, Seras?" The Cerinian invited.

The vampire girl nodded.

At morning, the girls, and the female dog herd and their few males left as the RiverWatcher tribe bade them goodbyes. Only the Lamberts didn't join them.

Walter whistled as Seras waved her arse in his face, but Beaker whimpered. "So, who were you with before you came here?" The yellow muppet asked.

"I was a vampire pupil of the vampire, Alucard. When I left him, I was but a pupil, now I am a vampire master." The blonde rubbed her hair.

"Amazing."

Krystal heard her cell phone ring, she got it out of her handbag and said, "Oh, hi, Fox. How's the kids?" There was a pause from her then, "I think she will make a good candidate for my staff when she's old enough." Another pause then "How's school going for April?" Again, a pause, then, "Cerinians are quick at learning, Fox. Thanks for the update." The vixen hung up.

Katt patted Krystal's and Bagi's butts, "When you come to live on Corneria, you're gonna love real amusement parks, Bagi!" The pink and white cat smiled.

"I bet I'll like them, as I did that water park here!" Bagi rubbed her left breast.

Just then, a lioness jumped out and pointed a spear at them, causing Beaker to shriek and panic.

"You enter our lands?" The lioness demanded.

Krystal explained, "We're just touring Sauria."

"Do you know who's territory you came into?"

"No, why?"

"You are in the territory of the lioness Eliza. The wisest of lions." The lioness warrior told her.

"Can you take us to your village?" Katt asked.

Krystal and her party were led to a village populated by lionesses. Fuji realized, "Wow, magical. An all feline village."

"Almost reminds me of-" before Jessy could finish, a yellow furred lioness appeared.

"My name is Eliza, leader of the lioness herd." The lioness had busty D-cup breasts.

(Notes: Eliza, Lyre and Leona are Osamu tezuka property)

Then, an orange furred lioness backflipped as the girls awed and Beaker whimpered. She introduced herself, "I'm Leona, Eliza's daughter."

Bagi and Shakira cheered at the lioness's nudity while Beaker screamed in panic. Then a young lioness with a brown trim on the top of her head came in. She had tiny breasts, "Oh hi, I'm Lyre."

Beaker protested at the girl's nudities, "Meep meep meep meep meep meep!"

Krystal and Katt went up to the lioness chieftain, "Mrs. Eliza, how is your day?"

"You must let me show you around." Eliza looked at the girls and boys in Krystal's party, "In the mean time, you people get settled in."

The wife and wife were taken to Eliza's hut. "This is where I plan, and normally sleep."

"Do you use the forests to train your girls?" The pink and white cat grinned.

"Yes. For mating and battle."

"And where do you your people bath?" Krystal asked.

A minute later, Krystal and Katt were taken to a place with a bath that almost looked like a pool.

"Wow! No wonder bandits want it so." The wives were amazed. They were not alone. They saw human females having a good times.

**Notes: The civilian girls of Sailor Moon, Molly Baker, Patricia Haruna, Yumiko, Kuri, Lorraine, Saffron, Rita Blake, Elizabeth Hansford, Nancy Vargas, Peggy Jones, Laurie, Cassie, Helen Lambert, Maya Tohno, Melissa Momohara, Miharu Akiyama, Stormy Kinkade, Saki Itabashi, Sakurako Ougi, Saori, Akiko Yanagi, Katie Sandler, Elza Gray, Sakiko, Tomoko Takase, Natsumi, Fuyumi Akiyama, Rubina, Akane Gushiken, Noriko Okamachi, Sonoko Ijuuin and Reiko Kanagawa all belong to Naoko Takeuchi. And these females of Samurai Warriors, Oichi, Kunoichi, Okuni, Ina, Nene, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Gracia, Kai, Naotora Ii and Aya belong to Koei-Tecmo.**

The girls saw they were much Asian, some non-Asian. Katt, "I'd like the chance to talk to them later."

Outside in the village, Krystal decided to give the lioness villagers a show, "Ladies, I'd like to show you now, my full marriage to Katt!"

Then, she and Katt began making out. They kissed with their tongues on one another's. The lionesses and the girls of the groups rooted but Beaker panicked. Jessy came out after settling in and saw the making out. He said, "Krystal... You and Katt... Remind me of Shannon and myself, a long time ago."

He went off into the woods to meditate in solitude. Just then, he heard a female voice saying "Jessy, is that you?!"

The war wolf turned and saw Shannon, alive and well. He became teary eyed and ran to Shannon. "SHANNON! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Jessy came to his lynx girlfriend and hugged her. He cried into her breasts which were indeed bare.

He looked in her eyes, "Shannon. You shouldn't have gone with me on Florunia. Now we lost what would've been our child. It was my fault..." He continued crying.

Watson comforted with tears of happiness, "It'll be alright. We can do it again, and then we have our child. The one I would've given you..."

Jessy got on top of his lynx lover and began thrusting into the feline. He was now determined, determined to stay inside Shannon until she was pregnant like she told him years ago. He was desperate to be Mr. Shannon Watson and her to be the true first Mrs. Jessy L. Wolf for the first time ever. "This will not happen again! I will not let our kid die like it happened years ago!" Jessy shouted. They did not see Beaker screaming at them. The lab assistant ran off. What would Terra say?

Back in the village, Krystal and Katt was finished with her public makeout. She suddenly saw a few figures come into the village. One of them had blue fur, and blue hair that reached to her arse. Another vixen Krystal recognized was Fox's mother whom he told about, a fennec/red fox with brown/red fur. The last one was a blue and white hare, it was Lucy's mother.

"Mother? MOTHER!" Krystal ran to her mother, and Katt went to Fox's, and Lucy ran to her mother's side.

Fara went to the three mothers and asked, "Sorry to nearly rudely break up the reunion, but what the fuck are your names?"

Krystal's mother answered, "My name's Prism."

Fox's mother introduced, "I'm Vixy Reinard McCloud."

Lucy's mom patted herself, "I'm Vivian Hare."

Meanwhile, Terra was getting out of a bathtub and was drying off before her son. "Do you have some brilliant ideas I can use to ask Jessy what he watched?"

Seto toweled her mom's behind, "I think you should ask him whether he watched Range Rider or not. Which I think he did."

"Seto, you and Jessy are my treasures in the world. I need you to survive. I still hope to get you a sister." The mother wolf patted her son's ears.

The kid waved, "I gotta go take a walk with Nicole now. Later mom!"

As soon as Seto left, Beaker came in and reported translated from meep, "Terra, your Jessy is making out with his old lover from two years ago! I saw it with my own eyes! He's actually doing it!"

After recovering from their moment, Jessy checked his girlfriend's belly, she was pregnant!

"Thank you god! Now let's hope the time I see my child is today..." The war wolf tearfully smiled. He kissed Shannon passionately, "Now let's go. I've got some introductions to make."

Before they could do, they saw Terra, and they could tell she was not happy. "I never asked what the truth was about our relationship. But you will answer me, Jessy. You'll answer me now."

She looked at Shannon and said, "I feared it. He needed me to bide time until YOU were back in his life." The gold lynx did not answer but the female wolf looked at Jessy again, "Tell me if our marriage was a lie... Tell me if it was a lie! Lie! Lie to me! LIE!" she yelled and slapped the war hero.

Suddenly, Terra began to shed tears and said, "You should've died on Florunia... I don't want you in my house ever again..." Before Jessy could explain, Terra turned her back and said "Goodbye, Jessy and Shannon Watson Wolf!" then the mother wolf ran off crying.

Krystal saw Shannon and Jessy come to them and the lynx was excited to the Cerinian vixen. "Wow! Hi, Krystal. I see you've met my boyfriend and the man I love, Jessy."

Krystal whistled, "So, you are Jessy's true lover after all. Congratulations on getting your true lover back in this world of the living."

"But the price of seeing Shannon again was very steep to pay." Jessy said with a sad tear coming form his eye. "I'll never see Terra again, I'll never never forgive myself..."

In her hut, Terra cried in her hands then yelled, "WHY JESSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

* * *

><p>Credits montage<p>

Song: Suna no Juujika by Takajin Yashiki

In this credits sequence, we are shown images of how Jessy and Shannon first met, how they spent their times together up to her death, how Jessy spent his times alone, how he fought the Molinari, how he avoided Stephanie, how he met Terra and Seto, how Jessy, Terra and Seto were on Sauria, to Shannon's reunion with the wolf and inevitably, Terra's sadness.


	27. Event Appetizer

(Bridge song: the song when Han first discovers Rin in Hokuto no Ken 2)

**Last time on Star Fox: Away for the Honeymoon, Jessy's visions of his past girlfriend haunted him to the point where she came back to him. She was proud to have a child before her first death and is proud to have a child now... with a price. Terra realizes her marriage to Jessy was a lie all along and the mother wolf was leaving the war hero's side. How long will Jessy be indecisive over who he loves?**

(end bridge song)

The Lioness tribal village, Sauria

Terra was all alone in her hut, crying. First she lost her husband, and then she lost Jessy to his past flame, Shannon. "This is the end of my family with Jessy... What life am I supposed to live?! There is no tomorrow!"

Meanwhile, Krystal, Katt and Eliza went to see the girls they saw bathing.

"Okay, would you girls kindly introduce yourselves to Mrs. Krystal?"

A brownhaired girl with a green bow introduced, "Hey, I'm Molly Baker."

A lightly obese brown haired girl said, "I'm Lorraine."

"I'm Yumiko." A girl with long black hair introduced and her friend with short hair introduced, "I'm her friend, Kuri."

A brownhaired green eyed girl introduced herself, "My name's Akiko Yanagi."

A girl with a headband, blackhair, blue eyes and lipstick makeup said, "Hey, I'm Nancy Vargas, daughter of James Vargas, a Native American writer."

"Katie Sandler, daughter of rugby player Jonathan, and I'm a tennis player." A female with black hair and a ponytail nodded.

A long brown haired woman put her hands behind her back, "Hello, my name's Patricia Haruna, a school teacher, Japanese American."

"My name's Saffron, a pop idol." A brown haired red bow girl patted her breasts.

"My name's Rita Blake." A long brown haired nude woman with just earrings said.

Beaker came in and gasped then whimpered while ducking his head.

An orange haired girl with a ponytail and some hair hanging loose said, "I'm Elizabeth Hansford, waitress, sister of Andrew and daughter of Joseph and Lydia."

A blonde-pink haired woman introduced, "I'm Janelle." in a Russian accent.

A woman with blue one meatbun hair and glasses said, "Hey, I'm Ms. Helen Lambert."

A young girl with brown hair and blue eyes said, "My name's Mika Cassidy, an award winner doll maker."

Next was a female with short brown hair and square glasses said, "My name's Laurie." then her friend with brown hair reaching her neck showed a pencil, "and I'm Cassie. We're cartoonists from Earth."

Next was a blue haired blue eyed girl who carried snow gear. "Hey, I'm Stormy Kinkade."

Then a blue haired big breasted woman showed her bamboo sword, "I'm Fuyumi Akiyama, champion of the Japanese fencing tournament." then pointed to her ponytailed blue hair daughter, "And I'm her student and daughter, Miharu."

A black haired girl with large circular glasses introduced, "Name's Peggy Jones."

A naked brownhaired girl with just a headband showed drum sticks, "My name's Maya Tohno."

"Saori, at your service." a long brownhaired girl waved.

A little brown haired girl looked into Krystal's mind then said, "My name's Sakiko."

"Hi, I am Melissa Momohara." A little purple haired girl giggled.

A blue curled hair girl bowed, "Hello, my name is Tomoko Takase, I'm a writer of books."

"The name's Gray, Elza Gray." A dark skinned red head introduced herself.

"Meep meep meep ah ah." Beaker was worried over human girl nudity but Katt shut him up by hammer her tail onto his head into his shirt.

A short blonde woman bowed, "My name is Duchess Rubina."

"Call me Natsumi." A brownhaired girl showed a wrench.

A long green haired girl tapped her hair, "My name's Sonoko Ijuuin."

"Hey, name's Saki Itabashi, a former journalist." A red haired girl tipped her baseball cap.

A brown tied haired woman with a cross necklace said, "My name is Akane Gushiken.

A brown haired girl with hair that stops at her back said, "I'm Noriko Okamachi, a film actress."

"Hey, guys, name's Reiko Kanagawa." A girl with red hair bowed.

Beaker whimpered but Krystal turned to the next human girl set. "And you are?"

"Kunoichi." A brown haired girl with a hair pin flirted.

"My name is Oichi." A brown haired female with a ribbon tying her hair.

A black haired woman with her hair reaching her neck said, "I am Okuni, a kabuki dancer."

"You can call me Ina." A brunette girl with a bladed bow introduced.

A girl with hair that was sided at the bottom said, "I am Ginchiyo Tachibana the proud."

A brown short haired woman with kunai hairpin bowed, "Hi, my name's Nene."

"Name's Gracia. I was just curious about this world." A young red haired girl raised one of her arms.

A long brown haired girl flirted, "My name's Kai of the Hojo."

"My name is Aya, of the Uesugi." A long black haired girl introduced with her hands together.

A woman with black hair and two tails of hair said, "My name is Naotora Ii."

"As soon as you ladies dry off, you should meet my people." The Cerinian vixen nodded with a smile as Beaker gasped at more female nudity.

Meanwhile Jessy was having a drink when Shannon came in. "Jessy, you haven't been yourself since you reunited with me? Is there anything I can do?" The lynx tried to be polite.

"I know what I'm gonna do. Get quietly drunk." Jessy gulped into his sake bottle.

"If you feel Terra is your fault then-" the feline started but her fiance told her "You don't meaning of the word, fault."

Meanwhile, Kathy felt the urge to relieve herself. She went off to someplace private then began shaking herself while her hands were behind her head. "OH YEAH! SHAKE IT BABY!" Kathy yelled with a grin in pleasure while her breasts were shaking and her hips wiggling.

Suddenly, she stopped herself and notices Elizabeth (the lizard), Lucy and Seras in her human form smoking under a tree. There were beer cans and the lizard had made a puddle of her urine. There was silence which broke when Elizabeth said "I give it a 9.9!"

Kathy shrieked then covered herself and with a blush, ran off. "Rookie!" The lizard called in a drunken state. This got Lucy and Seras to groan and they slapped the blue bartender lizard on the head. "Idiot." The blonde vampire grinned.

Krystal and Prism sat in the young Cerinian's hut that Eliza provided her. "Honey, do you remember when your father promised to watch over you from the spirit world and I promised first?" The mother asked.

"Yeah. He was still my guide over my time on Corneria." The young vixen smiled.

"I never forgot how I once breastfed you." Prism caressed her hair, then touched her daughters shoulders, "So let's try and make out like I had dreamed of!"

Then, Prism began by kissing her daughter. Their nipples were touching one another while Krystal was hugging her mom. Then, Vixy and Vivian came in, along with a blue lizard with big DD breasts, blue eyes, and a beer glass tattoo on her back.

"Oh, who's this?" The Cerinian was surprised.

"I'm Clara Prochnow. I came to Sauria, to support my daughter's alcohol plans for those beverages." The mother lizard pointed to herself.

The Cerinian vixens giggled and Krystal said, "I never knew Elizabeth had a mom!"

"She told me on the phone to come and meet you."

The Cerinian and the milfs then began to make out. Prism was kissing her daughter while Vixy was gripping the medium breasted girl's breasts. Vivian got behind the girl and rubbed her own white furred breasts on the vixen. "Oh yeah! Do it to me!" Krystal moaned while the moms groped her. Prism began thrusting her tail into Vixy's arse while she began suckling her daughter's nipples. The mother of Fox then began to pierce her fingers into the Cerinian. Vivian was gyrating while rubbing her breasts on Krystal. "Now you're getting the hang of this!" Prism smiled. Eventually, Krystal orgasmed.

They rested and the mother Cerinian patted her daughter. "She's like an angel when she bursts from sex."

In Marian's quarters, Sheila came in on the vixen wives and their dog wife massaging themselves. "Guys, something has come to my mind!"

"What?" The three girls were surprised.

"As a matter of fact... I'm done with clothes. I'm gonna live my life, all naked forever." Sheila pledged.

Marian looked at the journalist, then her wives, then back at the journalist. "I agree with you! WE'RE GONNA ENJOY IT! LIVE OUR LIVES NAKED FOREVER!"

Dixie and Vixey yelled, "YEAH!"

Beaker who was playing his Nintendo DS protested, "Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep!"

* * *

><p>Back on Corneria...<p>

Fox had brought April home from school when he received a videophone call. He got on and saw to his surprise, his mother, nude on the other end. "Mom?! You're alive?!"

"Yes, Fox. It's me. I'm naked, and I LOVE it!" Vixy smiled with her breasts revealed.

Fox began to weep tears of happiness, "Mom... I'm just so glad you're back... You died years ago..."

"Yes... Someone brought me back to our lives..." The mother dropped a few tears as well. "Time can't go fast enough so I can come home to Corneria and see you again."

Vixy heard Krystal and Katt calling, "Vixy... We'd like you to shower with us."

"Now, don't die before I come back, and..." the fennec/red fox gripped her breasts "I'll need a replace for the pleasures only James could give." she added in a sing songy.

"Thanks, mom." Fox said as he happily hung the videophone. He soon widened his eyes over what Vixy meant. He soon heard a knock at the door and April was about to get it when her babysitter said, "I'll get it!"

Fox opened the door and saw what appeared to be a middle aged male with black hair, a blue long sleeved shirt and black pants, a symbol on the shirt, and elf-like ears.

"Are you Fox McCloud?"

"Yes." The fox nodded.

"My name is Spock, Vulcan officer, and Science officer from the United Federation of Planets."

**Notes: Spock belongs to Gene Roddenberry**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Sauria...<p>

Elizabeth the lizard got fresh out of the bath and saw the human Elizabeth come inside.

"Hey there, my name's Elizabeth." The orangehead introduced.

The blue lizard nearly dropped her vodka and said, "Wow, you share my name!"

"Pretty cute." Elizabeth the human giggled.

"Now then, what can I help you with despite your age?"

The human was about to answer when Kathy came in. "Elizabeth?"

"Oh, you're one of the girls Mrs. Krystal befriended." Elizabeth Hansford bowed.

"Not THAT Elizabeth, the OTHER Elizabeth." The german shepherd pointed to the lizard.

"Something you wanted to say?"

"Sorry I covered myself you when scored my dance, but you should've checked if we were in private." the mother reminded.

The blue lizard licked the mom, "Well, then, let's have a drink."

Elizabeth poured the human girl, herself and Kathy a glass of vodka. They gulped it down but then began to have a sexual drive. The lizard got the girl on the bed and sandwiched the human Elizabeth between herself and Kathy. Prochnow gripped the human's breasts while stroking her belly button with her tail. Kathy was piercing her tail into the human's ass while gripping her breasts. "Yeah! I like it baby!" Hansford moaned. The lizard Elizabeth moved in and pressed herself on the human's body. The dog and the reptile continued to fuck the female human until she came.

Cut to Krystal's hut. The vixen looked out a window and began to think of something, "I got to find a way to save Jessy's relationships. What am I to do? Kill Terra? Make her find a woman? Talk to her?"

Just then, Susano'o came for an audience. "Krystal? I wish to speak with you!"

The Cerinian said, "Katt, you and Bagi get some company. Susano'o might have something for us."


	28. Solo

(Bridge song: the song when Han first discovers Rin in Hokuto no Ken 2)

**Last time, Jessy L. Wolf retained his martial status as Shannon's husband, but even with the soon to come birth of their once lost baby, his strength of will is rapidly fading. Terra is still saddened. How much longer can the Aparoid War hero take the pressure?**

(End song)

(nigthtmare)

"Jessy. I tried to make you happy, no matter what I did. Seto and I will never see you again." Terra was crying.

Jessy was standing with Shannon frightened. "What do you mean?"

"I hope your future with Shannon... is more happier than the one she has just killed..." The mother wolf pulled out a gun and pointed it at her own head. She fired."

(end nightmare)

Jessy woke up from his nap with Shannon all sweaty and a shock on his face. "Decisions are becoming more difficult. Even with Shannon back with me, I might never make the right decisions."

Shannon tried to reassure him, "Listen to me. No disrespect, but you must realize you can't announce the full truth to Krystal."

The lynx decided to look at the weapons collection Jessy had. She saw Yuki Kauranko's fencing blade. "You kept it?"

"Yeah."

"I think you should use it for the time being." Shannon recommended.

Jessy took the blade, "Thanks for the help on decisions."

When he was about to leave, he saw Krystal with Susano'o. "I want you at a meeting." The vixen told him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Corneria<p>

Fox and Spock were driving through the streets in the vulpine's jeep. "Look around, Mr. Spock. This is the city of Corneria City. The capital of Corneria."

"Fascinating." Spock admired.

"All around you are people of different species on two legs. Able to speak a language." Fox explained. "On Corneria, it is THE animal kingdom."

"Fox, this is an interesting place to live. What do you normally do?"

The vulpine told him, "I'm lead Star Fox pilot, work in outer space. Lately, Krystal told me to babysit her kids while she's away on Sauria, the planet I saved years ago."

The car passed a female 10 year old walking without upper clothing.

"Thanks to Krystal, Corneria has allowed top freedom in some parts of their country including this city." Fox pointed out.

"Fascinating." Spock also added, "Vulcans don't react much to this... toplessness."

"I wanna show you the academy next."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Sauria...<p>

"What has the Zipang Student Alliance planned for?" Krystal was sitting at a meeting table near Susano'o. Bagi was sitting facing Katt. On the puma's side were Jessy, Renamon, Luna, Scarlet and Beaker.

On the pink and white cat's side were Angela, Fay, Miyu, Fara and Blue. Tricky was watching the meeting.

"Artemis said they found a science lab where scientists are working on a project to turn dragons to your Lylatian size. To try and match you." Susano'o informed.

"Meep meep?"

The god also told the group, "There may also be test subjects there. We need you to rescue the subjects, find the dragons, and steal what ever documents you can find."

Jessy told the girls and Beaker, "You all gear up, even without clothes. I gotta speak with Watson for a moment."

He saw Shannon cradling her pregnant self and told her, "Shannon, I have to leave for battle now. I don't want you going with me this time. Now do you understand, why your pregnant?"

"I do... I'll stay and watch for the baby..." Shannon told her husband with tears coming down her face.

"And I have something to confess... Shannon, I did other girls, I was even raped by Krystal. But when I met Terra, I did not stop thinking of you and your kid. I secretly had condoms and protection pills when I fucked Terra. Then, when I arrived, I was thinking of honeymooning with you once the Aparoid Wars were over, but that once passed us. I could've bought you the loveliest consoles and games and would've seen you graduate from high school before you first died. Now before I leave you to give birth to our child... my wife... remember this: What you could've given me after the Aparoid War, we lost... What we lost once... I want now..."

Susano'o was mounted on his winged horse while Krystal and her group were mounting on Earthwalkers provided by the villagers, while she was on Tricky. Jessy came and mounted on an Earthwalker carrying Yuki's fencing blade this time. "So, have you said your goodbye to Shannon?" Krystal asked.

He nodded, "I have. Let's go!"

The group rode off.

As Stephanie was watching, a tear was dropping to the ground from her face. Jessy was once again avoiding her and this time it was over love.

She prepared to walk when Terra grabbed the young wolf girl, and took her to her hut.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Jim Bowie. You heard of him, the man who died in the Alamo?" Terra tried to contain her anger.

"No, why?"

"He was a good gambler. When he was accused of cheating, he took the guy into another room..." she explained while moving furniture around, "move the furniture around like so... take his knife, throw it in the ground... And the one who left got the money."

"Not bad."

"One problem is in here, we have too much furniture!" The mother wolf yelled. "I accused Shannon!"

"Of what?" The younger wolfess demanded.

Terra took out a knife and answered, "Cheating!" then threw the knife into the ground.

"You better pick up the knife and slice me apart, Stephanie! For if you refuse, I will and kill myself!"

Stephanie protested, "No, think of what Shannon will say if I kill you, think of what Seto..."

The wolf mom told her, "No protesting! You and your cousin were watching a tv show together, then Jessy received a call from Shannon, must've been a short show."

"He has still loved her, even in death!"

"That's right, I knew it all the time! He never loved me!"

"I am not gonna cut you!" Stephanie kicked the knife out the window. Then she looked at Terra in sadness then stormed out.

Meanwhile...

A gate guard in red school clothing spotted Krystal and her group charging in. He yelled, "We're being raided!"

(song: Night Flight from Rambo III)

He was shot quickly by Katt who had a Walther P99. The girls and Beaker and Jessy dismounted from their Earthwalkers while Krystal said, "We grab the documents, and the subjects and get out!"

The team cheered and charged. Two tower guards shot at them, but Blue threw some knives at them. They came into the front desk and shot the guards there.

Krystal found some documents there, "Bingo!"

"Incoming!" Fay yelled and threw a grenade at some gunners. It blew their body parts to pieces.

A guard was casually walking down the hall but when he spotted Krystal, he tried to shoot her, but was blasted by her Fire Blaster from her staff.

They saw a layout of the building. One part said holding cells.

"That's where they keep subjects for tests!" Bagi said.

Beaker agreed, "Meep meep mee."

Krystal, Jessy and Bagi went to the cells and took out some guards. They override the controls and the cells were unlocked, some subjects came out.

(pause song at 1:32)

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Someone female called in a French accent.

Krystal and Bagi went to a cell and saw a white female Persian cat who called out, she was naked.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Duchess."

**Notes: Duchess from The Aristocats is property of Disney**

"And uh.. Do you ladies have clothes? I don't want to walk about in just my fur."

"I'm afraid we have no extra clothing." Krystal told the cat with her head down.

Bagi had an idea, she pulled out some boxers. "Hey, how did you grab one of my boxers?!" Jessy yelled.

"I grabbed it out of Jessy's luggage while he wasn't looking." The puma told the readers.

(resume song)

"Let's go find those dragons and some other documents!"

They rejoined the others who were fighting in an office. Katt grabbed some documents and said, "I bet Susano'o would love to see this!"

"Okay," Krystal grabbed a henchman, "Where's the dragons?!"

"Science lab!" The henchman gave away before his neck was snapped.

Then, the girls charged with yells, shooting with machine guns taken from enemy soldiers, Jessy pierced some dead with the fencing sword.

"Krystal, I see the lab! Let's get 'em!" Miyu yelled.

"Okay, prepare to breach!" The Cerinian ordered.

Blue took from charges and set them on the door.

(pause song at 2:55)

In the lab, a scientist was watching a dragon being in the chamber. "With this, the Zipang Great Student Alliance will be unstoppable!"

Just then, the door was breached. The guards were riddled with bullets.

(resume song)

"Howdy! I'm with the County Health Inspections!" Katt greeted with a giggle.

The scientist took out some nunchaku charged at Krystal. She dodged some swings and hit him with her staff a few times while the girls shut down the chamber. The man struck his foe on the chest, but it bounced her breasts.

Angered, she called him, "You perverted man!" then she struck him 5 more times, before piercing his heart.

(stop song at 4:36)

The girls saw three dragons in water tanks. The dragon they pulled out had blue skin, a white underbelly, bird like wings, and a unicorn horn.

The girls saw the dragons in the water tanks had been made to look anthro.

One dragoness has black skin with a magenta underbelly, a bladed tail and six silver white horns. One dragoness was pink in appearance, with a heart on the tip of her tail and a purple frill. The last dragoness that was taken out of her tank was a white dragoness with a blue underbelly.

"Alright, I'll want to examine them." Krystal pointed to the black dragoness.

They got her on the table and when Beaker touched her breast, she opened her eyes and screamed at him. He also screamed. She stumbled onto him and began imagining him as someone she knew. The dragoness tried to dig into his pants as the girls laughed at his bad luck. Eventually, Krystal took a pipe and hit the dragoness on her back to get her attention.

"Ow..."

"So, you dragons can talk!" Krystal was surprised.

"Meep meep meep meep meep."

"Forgive me if I didn't introduce myself. I'm Cynder." The dragoness got up on two legs. "Wow, I can stand on two legs!?"

The blue dragoness woke up. "Hi there. I'm Whirlwind."

The other dragoness woke up in surprise.

"What's your names?" Krystal asked kindly.

"I'm Ember." the pink dragoness giggled.

"Name's Whirlwind." The white and blue dragoness flirted.

"With these appearances, do you think we could do well in your time?" Cynder asked.

Krystal nodded, "I think so."

**Notes: Duchess from The Aristocats belongs to Disney. And, I do not own the rights to the characters from Spyro anyway or the Skylanders.**


	29. Birth of Jessy's Once Lost Child

**Last time, Jessy confessed his other sex lives with Shannon after her first death. Even though he fought with Yuki Kauranko's fencing sword, and with Shannon's baby coming, things were just getting worse for him and Terra. Terra herself is contemplating suicide so as to not be a single mother anymore. Can anyone save her from suicide?**

(Dream)

"Jessy, please don't leave me! I need you, so does Seto!" Terra begged to Jessy who was kissing Shannon lovingly.

He looked at the lonely lupine girl, but did not listen to her.

She pulled out a knife and said "Don't make me a killer, Jessy! I would kill to get a husband if I have too!" But Jessy flipped her off.

"Then..." She turned the knife to her breast, "I don't belong anymore... Just... take care of Seto..." then pierced the knife into herself.

(back to reality, on Sauria)

Terra woke from her sleep. She had sweat on her fur. The mother looked at her hands then saw Nicole barge in with Seto in her arms, "Terra, your son. He's injured! Someone-"

"Save your concerns later!"

She walked to Shannon and Jessy's hut and saw Shannon by herself, "Shannon! Do you even realize what you did?!"

"About Jessy?" Shannon countered.

"Now when I saw Jessy, I thought he was a stranger, I tried to brush him away. When I began loving him it seemed my dream of being with a husband was real! But in one year, my life was destroyed!"

"I had known Jessy since I got into the Cornerian Army! Now I had only one sex time with him before Florunia. And I was quite happy about having a kid with him." the lynx said.

"What happens if another girl grabbed Jessy in front of YOUR eyes!? Would you have killed her?!"

"I would do anything for Jessy, even if I resort to kill!"

"And what the hell would you have done, Shannon?! Stayed in hiding until the war was over?! Would you've stayed off of Florunia and be reassigned?! What if you and Jessy show on 7 o'clock news with your kid who hasn't been in the world for two years?! Would you have fought on Florunia from far away? Would your kid have to grow up without a father?! Where the hell will you three live?! Are you even gonna be around when the kid goes to SCHOOL?! Do you think that your reunion with Jessy who was already married to me and my divorce to him and your marriage to him will make a good bedtime story to tell the KID?!" Terra threw a tantrum with tears coming down her face.

Shannon touched her still pregnant belly, "I am going to have this baby, and he or she is going to make a fine addition to Jessy's home!"

Terra tried to throw a vase at the lynx, showing the kind of hatred Captain Ahab had for Moby Dick. She stopped and put the vase back down. Then ran back out in tears.

Meanwhile, a lioness guard spotted three people that looked like humans. A young male with blonde hair, elf ears white pants, a green tunic and boots. Another female was blonde with a blue bodysuit and the other female had long brunette hair and elf ears.

"You! Are you travelers?"

"Yes." the male said.

They stumbled upon Jenny and Fuji who were getting it on with Lady. "Oh, and who might you be?" Lady said pausing her sex.

The male elf-like being said, "My name's Link, I'm Hylian."

"My name is princess Zelda." The female Hylian said.

The last one who was a human blonde said "I'm Samus Aran."

"Are you traveling with them, Ms. Samus?" Fuji flirted.

"Temporary." the blonde took off her blue suit, while Link was surprised. "Mind if I join in?" Samus grinned.

Meanwhile, Shannon was sitting on a rock cradling her pregnant belly, "Just a little longer. I want you in this world, and so does Jessy."

Stephanie came out to the lynx who asked, "What is it?" with worry.

"Jessy, he hasn't talked to me since you became my in-law. He's feeling to distraught over Terra... I don't know if he'll ever smile again. For your kid, for anyone..." Stephanie explained in a saddened tone.

Suddenly, Shannon felt her stomach. She was going to labour.

* * *

><p>Woodlands, Corneria<p>

(notes: Suika Verde belongs to Alonguy (now Alon98) from deviantart)

A humanoid ninja girl was chasing a girl along the forests. They stopped as an estuary. "You think you got a quick draw? I think not!" the ninja gloated.

"Oh yeah?" the girl set her hands on fire. She was a green vixen with long red hair.

The ninja dodged the attack, "I am Oniwabandana, ninja of the Fuma demon clan!"

"I never back down when I see an opponent." the girl did an uppercut on the ninja knocking her back.

The ninja used a sword, but the vixen ducked. Oniwabandana then threw shurikens before resorting to bombs.

The vixen survived. "You! What are you?!"

"I am a Vulpian who is out for a general's blood for my mother. I am Suika Verde!" the Vulpian circled her hands on her then she pushed them out and shot a ball of fire at her. Oniwabandana was burned alive.

As far as the dying ninja demon could tell, the Vulpian, Suika was naked.

* * *

><p>Back on Sauria<p>

(start song: Genesis Countdown from Star Trek: Wrath of Khan)

Shannon was going into labour. Stephanie turned her worried face to a surprised one. Walter who was drinking a water bottle saw the lynx's labour. "Hey, somebody get over here!" Walter yelled.

Fara and Elizabeth (the lizard) ran to the feline's side. "What is it?" Elizabeth was worried.

"It's my baby! I'm going into labour!"

"Oh, that's great! Take to Marian's hut we'll work on her there!" Walter told Scooter.

(0:49)

While Krystal's group was heading back to the lion village with Duchess and the dragonesses, Jessy's sad face did not change. Suddenly, he felt his head in pain.

"MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP MEEP!" Beaker pointed to Jessy.

"Krystal! I sense him or her! It's the baby... It's coming into our lives..." The war wolf was worried.

The blue vixen then issued, "Everyone, let's hustle! Shannon about to give birth to a kid!" The groups riding Earthwalkers began increasing their paces.

(1:14)

Shannon was carried by Walter and Scooter to Marian's bed, while Elizabeth and Fara were setting up equipment.

"You got that, set up?" The humanoid yellow Muppet asked.

"Okay, with this, we can find out who she's carrying." Fara assured. Then the fennec and the lizard moved to the lynx's side.

(1:45)

As Walter got the equipment on, he saw a baby. "Fascinating, guys. She does indeed have a baby, and it's still breathing..."

(1:55)

Krystal and her group were continuing their rush back to the village out of concern for Shannon.

Jessy begged, "Come on. A little longer! Don't die, neither you nor the baby!"

(2:01)

Shannon's head was on a pillow then she began to push herself. "Come on, girl! That's it. Now do it until that baby is out!" Walter advised.

(2:11)

From outside, Terra was hearing noises from Marian's hut. It looked like girl noises. She went to investigate.

(2:19)

"Please, keep the baby alive! I can't let the kid die!" Shannon cried as she pushed out. She was screaming in pain, hoping for her baby to come out.

Fara was wiping some sweat her face as she continued helping the lynx.

(3:07)

As the girls continued rushing back, Krystal said to Katt, "I wonder, what will the kid look like?"

"I guess it'll be a very cute guy. Though he might start out little, but he'll be fine." Katt guessed.

"I think it'll be a female, with a mix of lynx and wolf features." Bagi guessed.

Krystal smiled, "Let's hope Ms. Bagi's guess is as good as mine."

Beaker sighed in worry, "Meep meep meep meep."

(3:31)

Terra watched the birthing from the door without being spotted. She gasped in terror. It was Shannon who was giving birth to her baby.

"No, this should have not happened! It should have been me on the bed, giving birth to Jessy's kid. Please, let this nightmare end..." She weeped as she turned away.

(4:04)

Krystal knew that she and her group were closing in on the village.

(4:14)

Finally, Shannon screamed as the baby came out. Walter and Scooter reacted with surprise.

(stop at 4:28)

The baby was crying as Fara looked at it. "What is it?" Shannon asked.

"It's a girl."

The baby had a wolf tail, and lynx ears Her fur was as gold as her mother's and her hair was like Shannon's.

"Have you thought of a good name for the baby?" Scooter asked.

"Fumiko." Shannon tearfully smiled.

Then, the baby felt her body changing, causing surprise from the people in the house. Seconds later, the baby's appearance changed. She was three years old now. "Hello, dear." Shannon stopped a tear.

"Hello, mom." Fumiko greeted. She clung to her mom and began suckling her breast.

"That's right, honey. Suckle on your mommy."

"Aww..." The people turned to happiness.

Then, Shannon and the daughter stood up. "We should tell, Jessy." the lynx insisted.

* * *

><p>Cornerian Military Academy, Corneria<p>

"Mr. Spock. Welcome to Corneria Military Academy." Fox pointed to the academy address.

"Fascinating." Spock commented.

The fox and the vulcan went to the entrance, "What's with the ears?" the guard asked Spock.

"They're the kind Vulcans are born with." Spock answered.

Fox nodded, then the guard bowed. The two went in.

First, the men entered the commander's office. "This is the commander's office. The head of the school." Fox explained.

They then went to the firing range, "Here's the firing range. Where the recruits to the Cornerian army practice their aiming."

"Do they use live targets?" the Vulcan asked.

"Sometimes, the recruits use blanks on moving targets here."

The group passed a room with a protesting woman. "Hey, let me the hell outta here!" the woman was struggling to strip off clothing.

"Interesting." Spock said about the chamber.

"Oh, the Clothing Reapplying Cell?" The vulpine was wondering.

"Yes."

Next, Spock and Fox entered the vehicular training area. "Now this is the vehicle training area. Here, people can test tanks, cars, anything with wheels."

"What do you have for flying training?" Spock was curious.

Fox showed Spock a simulator. "This is the flight simulator. On this simulator, you can test the flight of a fighter aircraft and feel what it's like to be in a fighter."

"Fascinating, Fox."

Fox's cellphone began to ring, "Yes, Cherri." there was a pause then "Yes, Cherri." He hung up before saying "Spock, some person named Cherri wants to meet you."

The two went to Cherri's office with Fox saying "Okay, here's someone I'd-" but stopped with a shock to find Cherri Topps naked on her desk.

"How are you doing, Fox? And is that the Vulcan Spock?" Cherri grinned.

Spock looked at the trike's breasts and said "Fascinating."

"What are you doing naked?" The brown fox rubbed the back of his head.

Cherri gripped one of her breasts, "I'm practicing for art model class."

"Do you enjoy you're job?" Spock asked.

"I do. And I have another job as a waitress." Cherri giggled.

The Vulcan raised one of his eyebrows then he said "Having two jobs is... fine."

"Hope you're keeping schedule, Topps. I'm gonna show, Mr. Spock the arena." Fox walked off with the Vulcan.

* * *

><p>Back on Sauria<p>

(start song: ChibiUsa no Romance from Sailor Moon SuperS)

Shannon and Fumiko came out in the nude to find Jessy walking away from Krystal's party then the woman called "Jessy! It's happened!"

Jessy turned and saw his kid while Beaker who was watching fainted with his eyes rolled into his head and foam from his mouth. The wolf picked up his child and spun her around before letting her down and kissing Shannon.

"Did the child come out all right?" The war wolf asked.

(stop song at :22)

"She did. Isn't she the cutest one you've ever seen?" Shannon giggled.

The black wolf dropped a tear and regretted, "But the price of starting a canine-feline family for me, was a very steep one to pay."

Krystal turned with a shock, "How so?"

"It's Terra... I don't know if Seto ever wants to see me again..." Jessy cried.

Then, Shannon told the vixen, "Talk to Terra when you get the chance."

She looked at Jessy then the lynx wife and said, "I will."


	30. I'll Always Love You

(song: The episode review song from Street Fighter II V)

**Jessy's child is finally born from Shannon, but his force of will, rapidly fading. Terra is losing her happiness and her will to live in a world without Jessy. can Krystal bring happiness back to Jessy, or will death do indeed Terra and Jessy part? **

(end song)

(dream)

Jessy and Shannon arrived at their home on Corneria. They had finally gotten married and Fumiko was following behind them.

They came in and saw Seto and Terra, the mother wolf holding her son's hand.

"Is there anything you want to say to mom?" Seto pointed to his mother.

"Yes, I'm sorry and... I love you and Shannon." Jessy told the wolfess.

"No way, those are not going to work!" Terra told her former husband.

The three were surprised.

"Get on your knees you wolf-lynx family and beg for forgiveness!" Seto demanded.

The war wolf said "Please, I'm sorry."

But the wolf family laughed. Soon the room was on fire, and Jessy, Shannon and Fumiko were surrounded by more faces, angry at them.

"Jessy, it's your fault I lost my romance to Shannon!" Terra yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"It's your fault you left me, you're not my dad anymore!" Seto yelled.

"Don't make him suffer like this!" Shannon begged.

"It's your fault you cut off my left hand!" General Scales yelled.

"Leave my dad alone!" Fumiko cried.

"It's your fault I lost everything to you, my father to Krystal, my friends, my family, my property, my drugs, my weapons, my fucking CloudRunner pet!" Eric yelled.

"Please... I'm sorry!" Jessy begged.

"It's your fault you killed my father!" A young crime boss yelled.

"Please, I'm sorry and I love you..." Jessy said to Terra.

"All your fault! All your fault! All your fault!" They chanted at the three until...

(end of dream)

Jessy woke up screaming. He had tears running down his face again.

"This shouldn't be happening... I loved Shannon and lost her once... I had dreamed of getting her back... Here she is now..." He looked at his wife while sniffing tearfully. "But... I never got the opportunity to tell Terra.. how I cared for her... and loved her..."

"What is it, Jessy?" Anna asked.

"Terra, I couldn't tell her how I loved her."

"Who?"

"Terra..."

Miyu told her friend, "Did you try speaking to her?"

"No..." He looked away from his friends and spoke to himself to Terra, "Please... try to understand... Even though I have my Shannon with me, and my wolf-lynx kid... I LOVE YOU!"

He went to Terra's hut and knocked on her door, "I need to talk to you, Terra. Please, let me in. I love you..."

He heard Terra say "You already have my answer... And it's still "I hate you"!" She added, "I was right, I'll never find another husband like Seto..."

"You can't throw your life away like this!"

Jessy was spotted by Krystal and Bagi, "How about I cheer you up with a party for your daughter?" The Cerinian suggested.

"What good will that do?!"

"Good enough for you and your daughter." Bagi gripped her breasts.

Terra went back to her bed and told herself "I've been preparing for death since... Since Shannon killed my relationship with Jessy."

She looked at her mirror and said "Husbands are more responsible for the lives of their wives, and for their deaths. Boyfriends are also responsible that way. Well, I should've died with my first husband."

Hours later, the girls were getting the final preparations done for Fumiko's welcome party. Shannon came upon Jessy who was crying in his sleep. "Here, let me try and speak to Terra."

The two went back to Terra's hut and knocked on her door. They could hear crying and the lynx opened the door. They saw Terra in tears. She had lost everything, her life, her marriage, her chances at a family with anyone.

Shannon walked up alone and the wolfess walked up to her nemesis and saw a gun in her holster. The mother wolf looked at the blue-eyed lynx with tear ridden brown eyes then took the gun out of Shannon's holster and said to her "You know sometimes, when you lose a girlfriend for a boyfriend, you try to make the pain go away. Then it eventually goes away like it never happened. It's never going away from me, and I can't control my tears over this, Shannon. And I can't spend the rest of my life as a single mother to Seto anymore... I wanna die, I want you to do it. Don't let Jessy see it. You loved him he got you rings, you got him his child, you partnered with him, you married him, you stole him from me, you'd kill me..."

After explaining it with tears of sadness, she armed the gun and put it in Shannon's right hand.

The wolf woman begged, "Shoot me now... Promise you'll take care of both Seto and your kid after you do so... and be a good wife to Jessy... Fire..."

(bridge song: The unreleased song when Han first meets Rin)

Terra looked away from Jessy who was trying his best to not cry and said, "Goodbye, Jessy..."

(end song)

* * *

><p>Corneria Military Academy, training grounds<p>

Fox and Spock came out with bamboo swords "Alright, Mr. Spock. You know how melee fighting was on Vulcan?" Fox asked.

"We normally use the lirpa in the challenge for marriage. If both survived, it would move to the ahn-woon."

"What are the lirpa and ahn-woon?"

Spock told him, "The lirpa is the mix a club and a voulge. The blade on one end has Vulcan words. The club on the other end could be used to break bones. The ahn-woon is like the scarf, except it can be used like the whip or a garrotte."

Fox got his head gear on, and told Spock to do so too. "On guard!" the vulpine ordered.

The two clashed their swords and Fox tried to hit his friend on the shoulder but Spock's bamboo sword hit the fox on the chest. "See? Harmless bamboo weaponry. Bamboo hits you, you lose." Fox reminded.

"Fascinating."

"Getting better."

A voice called, "Hey, I don't think Vulcan find me easy!"

They turned, it was a dingo.

"Who are you, son?"

The dingo got out a bamboo staff, "From Bloomdale to Tattaglia, I fought them all, and they call me, Erwin Praedo!"

"Interesting... but almost impossible." Spock pointed with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Back on Sauria<p>

Terra prepared to accept death, and could not stop crying.

But Krystal ran in, knocked the gun out of Shannon's hand. It discharged on the ground and she tackled Terra held her down, "DO IT, SHOOT ME!" She yelled, but Krystal slapped her and brought her into Shannon's arms and made them kiss.

"If it were Eric's pissant idea, you'd be with your husband, Seto!" Krystal told her.

Terra tried to break free, but Shannon gently hugged her, and made her calm down.

"What were you thinking, Krystal?" Shannon asked.

The Cerinian smiled, "I felt guilty at first, but now feel that you Shannon and Terra should be Jessy's wives."

"You really think so?" Both Terra and Shannon were surprised. The vixen nodded.

"Lord take me now!" Jessy slapped himself.

"Let's not forget about Seto, he needs you, just as you need him. He lost his biological father, and losing you to suicide would be too much of a burden for your son!" Krystal told him.

Terra finally smiled, so did Jessy and Shannon. "Krystal! Thank you for bringing the three of us together!" The gold lynx could not stop crying with happiness.

The black wolf said, "I need to speak to Terra in private."

The two girls left and Jessy hugged his wolf lover, "Listen... I'm sorry I made things so complicated with our love lives, but I couldn't abandon my child, because that's how I am!"

Terra looked at him for a moment, then kissed him. "It's alright. I'm fine with all this because we'll still be together, and that's all that matters." She brought her muzzle to his ear and said, "I love you." quietly.

"And I do you." He whispered in her ear then kissed her passionately, like they should have a year ago when they met.

* * *

><p>Back on Corneria<p>

"Okay, on guard." Fox called.

Praedo blocked some bamboo hits then hit Spock on the abdomen.

"You lost." Erwin snickered.

They reset and Erwin went on the offensive, then blocked a hit before hitting Spock with his bamboo spear.

"Do you wish to continue?" Spock offered.

Praedo took off his helmet and said, "Of course, I want to continue!" He walked to some live swords and said "Let's do this the old fashioned way: first blood drawn from the torso loses!"

He threw a katana at Spock, which the Vulcan caught, then the dingo got another katana and charged at the pointed eared humanoid.

(start song: Ubawareta Junsui na Kokoro no Kesshou from Sailor Moon S at 1:41)

Spock blocked some swings with his katana. He blocked an attack that would've impaled him. The Vulcan did a downward swing but was blocked there too. Next the men clashed their swords while Fox watched.

(1:53)

They held their blades at one another's until a second later, they broke off. Spock would've reached his shoulder, but the dingo slapped his hand away then swung his sword again, and was blocked. Praedo pierced his sword out four times, but they were blocked to. He tried move around the Vulcan, but he sensed it and pushed him, Erwin got knocked out a window.

(2:19)

They were now out in the hall and continued swinging their swords while some of the students were astonished by the Vulcan.

(2:32)

Erwin ran to try and retreat as the Vulcan followed. When they reached the end of the hall, the dog turned and swung his sword down.

(2:45)

Spock realized it was a fake retreat, and they ran out to the courtyard. They continued attacking until, Spock managed to land a cut on Erwin's chest.

(stop at 2:58)

Fox ran out and said, "That's enough!"

Erwin turned to the orange-brown fox then the Vulcan, "It seems you beat me, Vulcan."

"This was a near illogical fight."

* * *

><p>Back on Sauria<p>

Seto opened his eyes and saw Shannon and Terra standing over him, "Ah! Mom, is that a ghost?"

"No, Seto." Terra pointed to her future wife, "This is your second mom."

"No, this can't be real. Shannon can't be here, she's-" The boy wolf protested.

Shannon petted his head, "Alive and well."

"What happened to you, Seto?" Terra asked.

"We were walking in the woods talking about Jessy, then, some man in a mask came by. He said he was hunting, he had no name, and when he tried to razor blade Nicole, I took one for her and lost conscious.

"Now, get ready to watch the wedding." the mother wolf reminded.

Minutes later, Jessy, Terra and Shannon were walking down the wedding aisle to Hear Comes the Bride being played by Beaker. The girls and some of the boys were watching. Jessy and Shannon were wearing wedding clothes and the rings from Jessy's necklace on their fingers. Terra was wearing nothing but a ring spared by Krystal.

Jenny gave a bouquet of flowers to Terra.

Luna was standing before them, bearing a prayer book. She began her speech:

"Ladies, and gentlemen. We are gathered here, to bring back together lovers. Love which had been destroyed by death and cheating."

Krystal watched the wedding with a tearful smile, she was sitting between Katt and Bagi.

A few minutes later, Luna asked Jessy, "Do you Jessy L. Wolf, war hero against the Aparoids and Venom Remnants, orphaned by Venom, take these two ladies to be your lawfully wedded wives? To have and hold until the day you die?"

"I do." Jessy nodded.

"Terra Manchester, do you retake this wolf and take this lynx to be your lawfully wedded husband and wife?"

"I do." Terra smiled.

"And you, Shannon Watson, do you take these wolves to be your lawfully wedded husband and wife respectively, for as long as you live?"

"I do!" Shannon said.

The black cat called out, "If anyone has second thoughts on this marriage, speak out, or forever hold your peace."

Beaker was about to speak out, but Fumiko and Seto stared at him enough to make him duck his head into his shirt.

Fortunately, no one protested. "Then, with the power invested in me, you are hereby declared husband, and wife, and wife. You may kiss the brides."

Jessy gave the kiss of true love to first Shannon, then Terra.

Beaker began playing the Wedding March as the groups cheered. While the newlyweds walked down the aisle again, Eliza ordered, "Present," 21 lionesses aimed rifles into the air, "Fire!"

The 21 gun salute was given. "Fire!" another 21 shots were fired.

Jenny threw the bouquet and Shannon caught as another 21 gun salute was given.

As soon as Jessy and his wives got their first wedding cake piece, Shannon began stripping off her wedding dress to Matt Monro's Portrait of My Love.

After she was done, she hugged her wolf husband and wolf wife then said, "Jessy, Terra, I'll always love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Credits montage<strong>

**Same as Chapter 26 except with images of the hard times Jessy had all the way to the resolve and the wedding.**

**Song: Only One For Me by Hironobu Kageyama**


	31. Sleeping With Couples

Lioness village

Jessy went to his hut with his new brides. He was now properly married, not on Corneria, not on Florunia, but on Sauria.

"I'm just so glad how things turned out for me." Jessy said as Shannon put Fumiko to bed.

Terra patted her wolf husband, "From now on, now that we're really married, no safe sex."

The war wolf then moved in and kissed Shannon passionately. He moved his hands to her breasts and rubbed them. She said, "Yeah, that's it, Jessy." Shannon rubbed her hands on Jessy's back softly. Terra joined in by pressing her large breasts on her husband's back.

Eventually, Jessy released his kiss and bade his wives, "Good night."

After Jessy fell asleep, Terra and Shannon sat at a table.

"How long have you known Jessy?" The mother wolf asked.

(Start song: Ieyasu from Kessen)

"I met him after I graduated from high school. Two years prior, my parents died. I was their only child. From that day, the only meaning in my life was to take care of him. He made me a strawberry chocolate cake, which was the only cake he ever made for me in my first life. He wanted me so he could reproduce when his parents died. I told him to pay attention to me and not the other sluts who tried to steal him. I was wanting to have a child with him when he got promoted. And that was the only sex I had with him in my first life. When I was pregnant, my dream of being a mother was about to become real. But on Florunia, I lost my life and my child's. I spent time as a spirit mourning the loss of my child. When I was brought back from the grave, all I could think about was Jessy. A family with Jessy. I'm sorry for nearly destroying your life and a chance of an extended family." Shannon told her story of Jessy.

"Well, I must Jessy on Corneria while I was looking for my son, Seto. My husband passed away before meeting the wolf. I got dinner with him and he stayed with me that night. During the battle against Molinari, I put Seto in daycare. Following that, I had lovely nights and hoped I would bare children for him. I was wrong, because he had given himself safety pills. He had protected sex and I didn't even know it. It was because he kept high feelings for you. I'm sorry I got two sexual years with Jessy in the first place." Terra explained her side.

(stop song)

"Thanks. Anyway," The lynx eyed Terra's large breasts, "wow, did you enlarge those boobies until this day?"

"Yeah. So, you wanna test them out?" Terra gripped her breasts.

Shannon moved in on her wolf wife and began eating at her breasts. Terra moaned and said, "Do it harder, honey." In conjunction, Terra also began suckling on Shannon's breast. The gold lynx wrapped her hands around the gray wolf's body. Terra leaned her head back and groaned in pleasure. Next, Shannon turned and pressed her tail into her wife's clit. "Oh, that's so fine, Shannon! Do it harder." The wolf moaned. The lynx sighed in comfort of Terra's breasts pressed against her back. "Now THIS is heaven." Shannon smiled. Soon, Terra came and the cat arched forward.

Terra had passed out and Shannon said to her, "Well, see you tomorrow."

They were being watched by Bagi. The pink puma ran on all fours back to Krystal's hut.

"How was everything?" Bagi smiled.

"Meep meep!" Beaker told her.

Leona got out of Krystal and Katt's bed as the vixen and pink cat wife were kissing each other. "How did it go?" The lioness giggled.

"Shannon and Terra have had their first sex. I think they're gonna have a nice big family afterall. Their kids are gonna have two mommies, and Jessy is their father of course." The puma brushed some of her hair. Beaker ducked his head into his shirt at the thought of kids having two moms.

"Bagi, you're welcome to sleep with us." Krystal and Katt invited in unison and they blew a kiss.

Just when Beaker was preparing his sleeping bag, "Meep meep meep meep meep." (Now I can get proper sleep.), Sam, Sonya and Lucy came in. "Surprise!" The three nude ladies said.

Krystal and the other girls gave surprised gasps while Beaker gave a panicked scream.

"We were gonna share some of the wedding cake, but Jessy and his wives got the last pieces." Lucy said.

The blue vixen simply licked her lips.

"Me and Krystal had some." Katt nodded.

"Good, 'cause we'd like some dessert now." Sonya grinned.

Beaker panicked as he began seeing the three females who came into the hut make out with the girls. Sam was riding Krystal's tail while gripping the Cerinian's breasts. Sonya was taking her time pressing her toes into Katt's body. Lucy was doing tribadism with Bagi while eating out Leona's pussy. When Bagi yelled "Yes, give me that good girl love!" Beaker protested the excitement, "Meep meep meep meep meep meep meep!"

After all the girls came, Beaker screamed and ducked his head.

Sam recovered and moaned, "That was good."

Beaker tried to tell her, "Meep meep meep meep meep, meep meep meep meep meep meep!"

"I can show my breasts whenever the hell I want. No problem with that!" The lynx fixed her hair.

The lab assistant went back to sleep in a meep meep mumble.

* * *

><p>Allison Jackson's house<p>

The purple bird Allison was swimming in a red bathing suit. She thought of Krystal and Katt, "I wonder, when are you two coming home? I'd like you both to meet my mom."

Another purple avian came out. She was like Allison except with larger breasts, and long hair. "Honey, do you want to check the mail?"

"Mom, I'm doing swimming laps. Wanna join in?" The bird invited.

The mother said, "I would, but I don't have a bathing suit."

Allison sighed, but then said, "Well, then, take off your clothes." She went underwater. Her mom watched as only her bathing suit came up. Just then, Allison came up. She was naked. Now aware of this, she took off her dress, then bra and panties; The mom was naked too.

"Bombs away!" The mom jumped up and landed in the water.

Allison's mother laughed as her big breasts bounced while resurfacing. "You know, Allison, I never knew I was having this much fun!"

"It's a learning experience, to have fun with your naked daughter."

When the two birds kissed, the daughter reached underwater and pressed her fingers into her mom's slit. The girls went underwater and began to swim. They resurfaced at one pool end and saw a green vixen with red hair. "Enjoying the fun?" The green vixen said.

"Well, I-" the mom wanted to explain, but the fox asked, "Can I join in?"

"Okay." The young purple avian giggled.

The green vixen got into the water, "I'm Suika. And I'm a completely naked vixen or vulpian." Suika jiggled her breasts.

"Oh, I'm Ginger Jackson. This is my daughter Allison." The mother pointed to herself then her daughter as they floated on water.

Suika began to swim, "Say, let's have some swimming laps."

* * *

><p>Krystal's house<p>

Fox arrived and wiped some sweat off his face. He went to get himself some coffee. The brown-orange fox filled his glass and saw Spock coming to him. "Morning, Mr. Spock. I know you don't want a coffee. You don't want your brain waves corrupted by caffeine."

"Thank you, Fox. I will have a coffee." Spock replied.

"Just got home bringing her kids to school." Fox told his Vulcan friend. "How can you Vulcans handle coffee?"

As soon as Spock got his cup, the video phone went off. Fox answered. It was Krystal, Katt and Bagi, "Hi, Fox. How's April and the others?" Krystal asked.

"Just fine." Fox rubbed his head. "How's Sauria?"

Katt giggled, "It's tropical and exciting!"

Bagi flirted, "Plus, girls don't have to have clothes on."

"Bagi's right, Fox. On Sauria, I don't care if dinosaurs see me naked." Krystal smiled jiggling her breasts.

Spock saw the movement of the breasts, "Fascinating."

"Just nod and smile. Nod and smile." Fox nervously nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for accepting it, Fox. I took Tricky's honeymoon advice here. Dino ladies must really like being naked too. On my computer, I also met a two legged dino." The Cerinian explained.

Suddenly, Fox's communicator went off. Spock answered, "Spock here."

"Oh, Fox told me about you, Mr. Spock. Slippy here! We've got a liquor store hold up!" Slippy Toad told the new Vulcan recruit.

"Me and Fox will be right over. Spock out." Spock disconnected.

The all pink feline smiled, "I think I'll love living with Krystal. Looking forward to meeting you. Bye bye." Bagi disconnected.

Minutes later, Fox and Spock arrived at Jorgeson's Liquors. There was an iguana gang leader with an M9 Beretta. With him were a salamander, a snake, and a porcupine.

"Alright! We want all the cash from Mr. Jorgeson from yesterday. I know it's there! Also get me a car, and don't make us wait!" The iguana demanded.

Fox spoke to the police officer. "What's the holdup?"

"Three robbers, and ten hostages inside. If I go inside with my men, there'd be casualties on both sides." The captain said.

The vulpine began to advise, "Alright, Spock. As soon as they come to get their ride we'll-" but Spock was going for a car, "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"

"They seem to have requested a car, in an illogical manner." Spock hotwired the car he got into.

"What are you gonna try?"

"Give them one." Spock raised his eyebrows then began to drive the car into the building. As soon as the wall was down, the robbers opened fire. Spock set the blaster Fox issued to him on stun, then shot two of the robbers. The iguana ran out of ammo, then charged with a yell, but Spock pinched him on the neck. The iguana fell down.

"Woah, Spock! What the fuck was that?!" Fox was amazed.

"I appear to have used the Vulcan Neck Pinch."

(bgm: Ikujidai Arimashite instrumental from Sakigake! Otokojuku episode 4)

The vulpine put his hands in his pockets, "Well, Mr. Spock. Welcome to Star Fox."

The police cheered while Spock turned to his friend and said, "Why, thank you, Captain Fox." The two shook hands.


	32. Jenny's Yesterdays

While in the lioness village, Jenny was looking at old family photos. Some of her mother, father, husband, and a black furred Persian cat. Just then, Kathy and Prism came into the hut occupied by Jenny.

"Hey, Jen. What's that you got there?" Kathy asked.

"It's my family album. My mom, sister, everyone in it." Jenny pointed to a picture of the black furred cat. "That's my sister, Jordan."

"Can you tell us about your mom?" Prism asked.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Corneria

(Jenny's POV)

I came home from school. I was beaten by bullies who claimed one girl was theirs. I stood before my mother who was in a fancy yellow dress and apron.

"Mom, while I was as school, I wanted to have fun with a girl after school. But a dog bully came and slapped me about and said she belongs to him. What am I supposed to do?" I cried.

My mother, Ellen came to me and comforted me. "Some guys can be strict to their women." She kissed me on the forehead, "Come to my room later and I can show you what you could've shown to that kid."

Mom walked away. I had myself a fruit snack, then I heard what sounded like clothes falling. I went to mom's bedroom and found her, all nude except her fur.

"So glad of you to join me, Jenny." Mom was grinning with a flirting smile.

"You wish to treat me to that?"

"Yeah."

I took off all my clothes and joined mom on the bed. I nibbled my fingers on her titties and kissed her. Mom tickled my midriff. "Mama, you're gonna make me go bananas!"

"Oh, that's the idea, dear." Mom flicked one of my nipples.

As a precaution, I began to reach in and lick at her breasts for minutes until she lactated.

(flash back end)

"That was a pretty neat drink from mom's tits." Jenny smiled.

The German shepherd sat down with eager eyes, "Did you and Ellen go on throughout for years together?"

The persian mother lowered her head, "Unfortunately not for long. On my 15th birthday, I was phoned that my mum gave birth to her last baby, Jordan O'Toole, my sister. But her face smiled. Confident that I would not live a lonely life for long, she died smiling."

Prism sniffed some tears of her own. "That's also kind of sad."

"I was just in college when I met Andrew, my husband."

(another flashback)

Sir Hillary Matheson College

After class was dismissed one day, I met with Andrew O'Toole. We were of different moms but with the same last name. He was resting on his bed in his dorm room.

"Hey, Andrew. How's class?"

"Sports class was near murder, but everything was fine nevertheless." Andrew brushed some sweat from his feline fur.

"Was your teacher giving you dodge ball again?" I asked.

He nodded, "In my eyes, it'd be duck or die."

I showed a picture of something I loved the most: winter sports. "Maybe this will help you with sports! My mom used to take me skiing and ice skating before she died."

"As soon as we're on break from college, take me somewhere where there is snow. Teach it to me!" he insisted.

I giggled, "But in the meantime..." I began to strip in front of him. He asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm stripping, lad." Eventually, I was naked. Of course my breasts were in the b-cups then. "Like it?"

The white cat observed my body top to bottom. He smiled and said "Yeah! You got an amazing hourglass type of body!"

I sat on the bed and smiled, "Everytime, I try to get my woman teachers to strip nude and try to get them to see me naked, somebody almost always gets in the way. It always the intercoms that interrupt me. Not this time, we'll be alone for a while at least."

The male cat leaned forward and suckled on my breasts, "Mmm. That's a good boy." I held his head so I could make the taste more savoring. After that, I showed my butt to Andrew and wiggled my tail. Then I turned again and spread my gorgeous legs showing my vaginals. "You've become the loveliest cat in the school."

"My friends in my dorm room usually turn me on, and I needed children." I smiled.

He widened his eyes and embraced me, "When should we marry?"

I wrapped my tail around his waist, "After the final exams. Whether we pass or not, I'm going to marry you!"

"Sounds good to me."

I lay myself down again. "Wanna spend the night in MY dorm?"

(flashback end)

"I brought Andrew back to my dorm and the ladies and I had lots of love and fun with him."

"Cool!" Kathy cheered as she bounced her breasts that she usually covered in public.

"After the final exam, I passed, though he didn't, I married him and I gave birth to my daughters, Vera and Allen."

Prism showed an issue of Playfur magazine. "My daughter happens to be a fan of Playfur magazines."

Meanwhile, Krystal and Dixie were going to play some poker. They had "borrowed" some of Jessy's clothes. "Nice of you to accept my poker offer. Where's Marian and your other bride?"

"They went to find a hot spring. Figured I needed some games to play for a while until they got back." The dog brushed her hair.

Back in Jenny's hut, the white cat began another story. "When Jordan got to the age of 19..."

-flashback-

Jordan O'Toole's condo, Corneria

(Jenny's POV)

Jordan invited me to her place for pasta and pizza dinner. I came in wearing my husband's clothes. "Hey, sis, how's the ki-" the black cat started and was started by my attire. "Jenny, why are you in men's clothes?"

"My clothes were dirtied. So, I had the babysitter for my kids do the laundry. At the last moments, I decided on wearing Andrew's clothes. I'm sure he didn't mind." I gave a womanly pose, shaking my ass cheeks.

My sister giggled and got some pasta, burgundy wine, and my favorite kind of pizza brand, Nicola and Bart's specialty pizza on the table. She had some cheesesticks dipped into soy sauce. When we were full, we came to the living room.

"Still seeking some females of different species, Jordan?"

Jordan answered, "I'm vouching for fish to be in my family. I played with a doberman minor, but her mom bit back, told me the kid's too young for sex."

I began to take off my long pants, leaving some boxers. "Some kids are hard to come by because school's important." I got my shirt off, I wasn't wearing a top. My breasts were revealed instantly. "I plan to give my kids pleasures when I get back home."

The black furred cat looked around and took her clothes off. She was B-cup breasted. Down to her panties, she got on top of me and smiled. "This my first time with you my sister."

I giggled and stroked my pussy through my boxers. "How adorable is it, to see a girl masturbate in a man's boxers?"

"Very cute. You could wear men's swim trunks and nobody's going to care if your topless."

I kissed my sister, "Let's go for it!"

After our underwear was peeled off, we got completely naked. "If only mom could see us now. She would've been happy." Jordan smiled.

"It's fun for moms to be naked with other female relatives." I giggled.

I rolled on top and kissed my sister's nipples. "Picture that, female children worshiping your nudity." I purred as I licked the black cat's pink areolas. I brought my middle finger to her clit and told her, "With your looks, your beauty, your cuteness, you and the woman you find can be double mommies, drive her wild."

Jordan grabbed my breasts, "Really?"

"A beautiful sight." I smiled, then fingered my own pussy for a bit. I brought my fingers to her mouth and told her, "Think of the dogs who want to brush their fur on you." while I fed her my pussy juices on my fingers. "That's the way, slurp on them!" I encouraged.

After some slurping, Jordan slapped her own breasts playfully, "I guess I still got a chance for girl and girl marriage."

"Yep! Now, how shall we end this?" I wagged my tail.

My sister whispered, "I want you inside me, dear."

I reached with my tongue for my sister's cute pussy lips, but she said, "No, your tail."

Sure enough, I raised my tail, got on top, and inserted my tail inside my sister. It was like my husband's sex that resulted in my kid's births. Except this was more womanly, more safe without risks of pregnancy. I thrusted softly and said, "Isn't this fascinating, Jordan? We're together for sisterly sex, and to think it'd be with tail sex!" I got excited I wanted to fuck her so badly. I thrusted moderately as she moaned "Yes, Jenny. Give it to me. Harder. Jenny, I love you so much!" I upped my speed and continued doing so, until a blast of pussy juices was orgasmed out of Jordan.

We rested while I licked my tail. After my sister got up, I told her "That's perfect."

"We should do it with your kids sometime. I'd love to meet your daughters." Jordan kissed me again.

(flashback end)

"What a wonderful night it was. When it was weekends and my husband was out, Jordan would come by and play with Vera and Allen in the nude, and I would join in the fun." Jenny sighed.

Meanwhile, Marian, Vixey and Beaker were looking for a hot spring. They heard womanly noises playful. Marian recognized them, "Did you hear that, Vix?" she got psyched playfully while Beaker whimpered.

"Let's find the source!" Vixey giggled while Beaker meeped repeatedly.

The girls and the Muppet lab assistant ran until they found a tiger bathing a hot spring. With the tiger were a Green tree snake, a Chinese mountain cat, and a snow leopard, all female and naked except fur and animal skin.

"Hey, it's Tigress, Viper, Mei Ling, Song!" Vixey and Marian shouted with hearts on their eyes, and Beaker screaming.

The tiger, Tigress looked at the naked vixens. "Good to see you girls again."

Marian got into the nice hot waters and sat with the snake, Viper who flashed her b-cup breasts with a smile. Vixey sat down in the spring with a sigh. "It's like that nice day at the beach last year."

The mountain cat, Mei Ling spread her legs, "Yeah. You were awesome that day."

Marian decided to break the fourth wall and told us, "This is going to a cute beach flashback." Beaker lowered his mouth (exclamation sound from Metal Gear) then ran off in a panic.

-flashback-

Eder Beach, Corneria

(Maid Marian's POV)

I, Vixey, Dixie, Kluck and Beaker went to Eder Beach. We had finally beaten Eric Molinari's plans for control of Corneria. It was a sexy beach where girls could go naked only. As we were setting down our stuff, we were spotted by Tigress. She first suspected me as a mob enforcer. She lept at me preparing to kick my brain. But, I defended the attack easily, thanks to Krystal's training. That was when I saw Mei Ling, Viper and Song run to me. Seeing the equally naked Tigress made Beaker go "Meep meep meep meep meep!"

"Tigress! She's got nothing to do with the Molinari mob!" Viper called.

The tiger looked at me and said, "Sorry. I didn't if you were on Molinari's side or your own."

I giggled and said, "Well, I'm not on Molinari's side, but I love being a naked fighter." I offered a hand, "My name's Maid Marian."

"I'm Tigress."

The snake introduced herself, "I'm Viper."

Klucky jiggled her big breast "Kluck's the name."

"Dixie here."

The mountain cat groped her own naked breasts, "I'm Mei Ling."

Vixey gave a sexy nude pose, "My name's Vixey."

The snow leopard unfolded her umbrella, "Song. I'm not a lyric, but it's a person's name."

Seeing the number of breasts before him made Beaker duck his head into his lab shirt.

The naked animal girls sat at our beach spot. I set my vagina on Tigress's mouth. Beaker panicked as Viper pressed her lips on Vixey's tits. Song and Dixie were manhandling Mei Ling from the front and back respectively. Eventually, we had all cummed.

Later, we had ice cream and played Frisbee, then joined a game of beach volleyball. Viper was very swift when she used her entire body to keep the ball in the air.

Song also used her umbrella for a stripper pole. She jiggled her nude self making Beaker duck his head in his shirt.

(end flashback)

"And that was our first beach meeting." Marian concluded her story.

Song giggled, "I kinda like the umbrella."

Just then, a little red crab came walking by. When he saw the girls nude in the hot spring, he shrieked humorously loud. "What'chu doin' out here naked?!" the crab yelled.

Viper called out, "We're just having fun and conversations."

"Who's that?" Vixey asked.

"He's my crab friend, Sebastian." Tigress answered.

Sebastian examined Marian's breast size and went "Jumpin' jellyfish!"

"Well, I've got some introductions to make to Krystal, anyway!" The maiden vixen cheered.

Jenny went to a group of lionesses having fun with Bagi and Shakira. The pink lioness kissed one of the lionesses, a cub.

"Hi, I'm Nala." the cub girl said.

"So, you're a lioness too." Jenny looked at the mother of the cub, "I'm Nala's mom, Serafina."

Bagi smiled, "Just wanted to get to know some lionesses myself."

The persian cat sat down and spoke with them, "Seeing, you Ms. Serafina, I'm reminded of someone I met at Playfur."

-flashback

(Jenny's POV)

I went to Playfur studios carrying a note. It read, "I hear your ogling my photos, you cute cat. Wanna play at least?"

I went to a dressing room and I saw a female yellow lynx playing with a gecko. The lynx was my favorite Playfur model. I greeted, "Geraldine Lawson! It's so good to meet you!"

The lynx, Geraldine Lawson stopped breastfeeding the gecko. "Hey, you got my message."

"I'm just glad I fiddled with photos of you, just to want to meet you." I smiled.

The gecko girl widened her eyes, "Say, can you take your clothes off?"

I did so, and asked the gecko's name. She said, "Deema Malik."

"When did you become a model?"

"I became a model to support my mother and brother." Geraldine explained.

"I did when I had no money." Deema looked at her photo of being disowned by her parents.

I went to Geraldine then sat down on my knees. "Wonder how tasty your pussy is?" I grinned. I burrowed into her clit, eating her out. Her pussy was as sweet was making out with my husband. I reached and grabbed one of her boobs too. Deema went behind and touched the lynx's yellow ass. "Don't you just love it?" Deema asked slyly. "Yeah, do it harder, ladies." The lynx cooed. I went in and licked faster until she squirted her juices on my face.

"That was a fine warmup. Wanna get in some of my photos?" Geraldine generously offered me.

(flashback end)

"So, she took me to her photoshoot and I joined in. I kept one to remember her by." the persian cat mother sighed.

Krystal and Katt were packing to continue their journey. Dixie was also packing too. "That was a good game we played." The golden retriever chuckled.

"Sorry, you didn't get three of a kind. I'm a pretty good reader in poker." The Cerinian vixen giggled.

Katt was confused, "Most may consider that cheating."

Marian and Vixey came in with Tigress, "Hey, Krystal and Katt, meeeeeeeet, TIGRESS!" The two vixens introduced the tiger to Krystal.

The vixen and pink cat cheered, "Hey, Tigress!" they ran to the Chinese tiger, "Loved your own work on Molinari establishments." Krystal giggled.

"Oh, thanks."

"Well, we should be continuing our journey shortly." Katt got her lunch packed.

As everyone in Krystal's group packed, Eliza and Leona bowed, "We're leaving the mistress of ceremonies in charge here. Can we come along?"

The vixen giggled and said "Yes."

Link, Zelda and Samus came up too. "Wonder if we can tag along for a while?" Zelda asked.

Fara blew a kiss. "Yeah, you're welcome."

Link bowed, "It will be a pleasure to accompany you on your Sauria journey."

And with that, Krystal and her parties left the village for the next leg of their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: Tigress, Mei Ling (the cat), Viper and Song from Kung Fu Panda are property of Dreamworks, Sebastian the crab, Nala and Serafina belong to Disney.<strong>

**I'm so sorry I made everyone wait so long for this chapter to be up. Affected by writer's block, I would've ignored other internet issues with other users if I could. If I ignored the Super Smash Bros. Tourney wikia issues, I would've gotten the chapter up sooner...**


End file.
